Red Mirror
by Amesysta
Summary: For girls, the Selection for the twin princes, Armin and Robin, is the chance of a lifetime. For Rin Laurel, it's a means of escape. Are the rich snobs and her mother enough to keep her at the selection? Will the selection change her view on the world? And most importantly, will it change her?
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

I pick myself off of the ground and wince as I wipe blood off my lip. I walk slowly toward the nearest water fountain and wash my face. I scoop up water and drench the bloody rip in my jeans where a deep cut formed. I sigh slowly and look at the backs of the boys running off. I can hear their laughs fading off in the distance.

"Just three more months Rin," I murmur to myself, "And I won't have to deal with those rich bastards anymore." I start to gather my scattered papers and put them in my backpack. I start my walk home, walking fast, and constantly looking over my shoulders for the boys. Who the hell do they think they are? We don't have Castes anymore, so why do they pick on me because of my family income? I continue to question their actions until I hear a voice call to me from behind.

"Rin!"

I turn around fast and hold up my hands. I let out a breath and relax when I see it is Liz. She gasps slightly when she sees my split lip and scraped knees.

"They did it again? God how lame can they be?" She says, "Rin! You need to stick up for yourself! My god...they are going to keep continuing you know!" I sigh because I know she's right. I usually am really aggressive; until it comes to fighting. I just can't seem to fight back.

"I don't know Liz. I just can't seem to...Maybe I'm just worried about getting suspended or something subconsciously?" I say, more like a question then a statement, "They are such idiots! Why can't I fight back?!" I pick up my pace in an attempt to give Liz a hint that I want to be alone. She doesn't get it so she speeds up next to me.

"Whatever...you'll figure it out...Oh! Guess what! I got that lead I auditioned for!" She starts jumping up and down and gives out a squeal. Liz aspires to be a dancer, and she has talent for it too.

"Oh my gosh! Liz that's wonderful!" I say enthusiastically, but I can't help but think why everyone else seems to have a talent for something; how everyone else has a dream, yet I can't make up my mind. I give her another smile and start walking again. My life hasn't always been great. My family has a really low income because my grandfather was a Six. Even though the Castes were dissolved years ago, the ones that were lower on the scale has had a hard time trying to match up with everyone else.

"Hey! How about to celebrate, you come to my house and I'll whip you up a cake or something?" I say. my grandfather was a six, but when the Castes were taken away, he kept with his original job of being a cook. Since it was the only thing he knew how to do, he taught it to my mother, who then taught it to me. I work as a baker now at a small bakery at the corner of my street.

"Oh my gosh YES! Your cakes, I swear, are the best!" She squeals while grabbing my shoulders and shakes them. I laugh loudly.

"Oh please! As if! Calm down! the neighbors are staring!" I hiss at her, trying to seem angry, but failing miserably. I look at the neighbors shyly, and quickly walk to my front door. I unlock it and push Liz towards the small kitchen.

"Sit here! I have to do some stuff." I mumble. I walk out of the kitchen, and start looking into all of the rooms and let out a sigh of relief seeing my mother wasn't home. It gets really tense at home with her here. I turn around and jump back in surprise seeing someone standing there.

"Stella! Oh my gosh! Don't do that!" I said frantically staring at my little sister. She is about 8 years old, with adorable blonde hair and green eyes...even my little sister is prettier than me. I only have fine blonde hair and plain brown eyes. Plain and boring, I think, Basically the words describing my life.

"You were looking for Mother weren't you?" She asks. I nod. "I know...she yelled at me again today for taking too long to fold the laundry. It took only 10 minutes! I wish she knew everything isn't our job. And that we don't have to do it perfectly." she says while pulling me to the ground so we were eye level. I smile and stand up, and drag her to the kitchen to have some cake with us. I start pulling out flour, sugar, eggs, and the rest of the ingredients. After a short while, the batter was made, in the pan, and cooking.

I breath in the smell of baking cake, and pull Liz and Stella onto the couches in the living room. I sigh in relief.

"FRIDAY! Finally! Ugh. This week has been horrible!" I complain loudly, while Stella and Liz laughs.

"Oh!" Stella gasps, "Mother told me to give you this...I forgot until you said the day. She said for me to give it to you!" She runs down the hall and rushes back in an instant. "Mother would kill me if I didn't give this to you" She hands me a thick envelope.

I brush my hands over the envelope's words which has my name written in beautiful cursive: Rin Laurel. I look up at Liz and Stella who are urging me to open it. I rip the envelope open and pull out the paper.

"Read it out loud!" Liz giggles and flicks the paper.

"Ok…? It says,

"The recent census has confirmed that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illea. Our beloved princes, Armin and Robin Shreave is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter of Illea. If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Armin or Prince Robin and the adored princess of Illea, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office." I gasp for breath after reading, and that wasn't even all it said.

"It goes on," I say, "but it's just saying how we will be 'generously compensated' and whatnot."

I finally look up to the two. They both are looking at me with a sly look and are giggling. I scooch back away from them on the couch.

"Rin, you HAVE to sign up!" My sister burst out saying while jumping up and down. "You would be perfect!"

"WHAT?! Are you CRAZY? I can't marry a PRINCE! I can barely be around people! How will I even be around not one, but two princes" I screech in retaliation. "Plus I'm so Booooring! I would never be fit for a prince." I huff.

"Well that's a shame," Liz says with a smirk, "Because you will be PAID for getting to live a life of luxury, and not to mention, you get to be away from your mother while you're at it."

Actually, that doesn't sound too bad...except that I would be competing for the hands of the twin Princes.

"Liz, I don't think I am able to put up with anymore rich snobs. That's what they are! I mean look at them!" I say, pointing to the T.V Stella just flicked on. The twins sat next to Millon Fadaye, the son of Gavril Fadaye, who apparently hosted Queen Eadlyn and King Erik's selection. The looked perfect, not a thing wrong with them. Prince Armin sat to Prince Robin's left. He was leaning back on the couch, his short hair perfectly even with nothing out of place, and relaxing, meanwhile Prince Robins sat upright like a board, with his longish brown hair slicked back.

"They both were wearing such expensive clothes. both looking so perfect I could scream! How are they human!?" I whine, pretending to pull out my hair. "I positive they are snobs like the kids at school. How could they not be! They live in a freakin castle!

"Perfect you say?" Liz repeats. God! Was that the only part she heard? "Rin, just sign up! It will be great for you to get away from the people here"

Woah. Since when has Liz been stern? Her eyes burned into me so I looked away...and right into the eyes of Stella. She made her eyes grow big and watery.

"Pleeeaaase?" She begged me. I hesitated. I can't resist her, and she knows that. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm not going to get in anyways! If I do, I will leave right when we don't need the money" I say. Liz and Stella cheer in victory just when the oven timer goes off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Camera

_**Thank you all so much for reading this! It is my very first fan fiction! I want to let you all know that I will update the chapters about every other day, so check for new chapters every 2 to 3 days!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **drakel19088- Thank you so much for your kind review! I assure you, you will know more about the Prince's personalities in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Rin is not going to meet the Princes until around chapter 6 or so, but I assure you it will be worth the wait! I am just developing their characters more! Thanks!**_

 _ **(I do not own The Selection)**_

I was setting the table when my mother burst through the door. I quickly rushed to put the dinner on the table before I ushered Mother to the table to sit. I called everyone to dinner and we sat in utter silence.

The peace was broken when my mother starts speaking, "I trust you gave Rin the letter?" She looks over to glare at my sister. Stella shrinks under her glare.

"Yes. I did…" She replies.

"And did you fill the form out?" Mother spits at me.

The moment I tell her I haven't, I instantly regret it. My mother stood up from the table and grabbed a pen and the forms sitting on the coffee table. She slams them on the table in front of me. I instantly start filling them out.

Name: Rin Callidus Laurel

Province: Kent

Age: 17

Height: 5' 8"

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Hobbies: Cooking, Fishing, Track and Field, Academics, Singing.

Talents:

I paused at this one. I don't really have any talents. I grew up cooking, and I love it, but I don't really know if I would call it a talent...my mother insists that my cooking needs to get better. After moments of thought, I put down a few of the things I enjoy and know how to do.

Talents: Baking, Piano, Singing, Span

I put down the pen and stare hard into my mother's eyes whilst handing her the forms. I start to walk to my room when my mother says, "Next time, cook the chicken less. You burnt it. After all these years of cooking lessons, you can't even cook a simple dish." She gets up from her chair and walks past me. "Go clean up."

I stare menacingly at her back as she walks away. I shuffle toward the kitchen and start picking up the dirty plates when Stella comes up behind me.

"I can clean if you want…it's my job anyway. If you run, maybe you can turn in the form?" Stella says.

I scoop Stella up and give her a kiss on the forehead. Gosh, I don't even know how I was so lucky to get Stella as a sister.

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks." I smile at her and grab my coat and forms and dash out of the house.

I am panting by the time I get to my Province Service Office. I made it in the nick of time; only 4 girls were left in line. When I ran up, they stared at me oddly. It took a while to figure out why, and then it hit me. I had a split lip. I cursed out loud to myself and smacked my forehead. I joined the line and ended up walking to a girl who had so much makeup on that I could barely believe she actually had a face underneath. I was positive she had some in her purse she was carrying.

"Excuse me? I was wondering...um...if you had any makeup I could borrow...I don't really have any and…" I said. I started mumbling an apology for wasting her time until she whipped out some from her purse.

She gave me a weird look but spoke, " I guess...but it's not like using any will help your chance anyway." She tossed me the bottle and turned around. I glared at the back of her head and turned to face the window, using is as a mirror. I swear, I thought to myself, I will prove to her and all the rich bastards that I'm not a nobody.

By the time my split lip was indistinguishable, I was the only one left. I handed some lady my forms, who in return had me sign that everything on it was the truth. I was led into a room with tons of cameras, but only one was on. The clown looking girl walked back from her picture. I tossed her the bottle of makeup while saying, "Thanks. You know, I think I might actually have a chance of getting selected way more than you. I think that the Princes may be scared of clowns."

The girls lets out a shrill scream of frustration and practically runs away. I smile.

"Good." I mutter to myself. "I haven't lost my comebacks. I'm so sick of these snobs."

I walk to the chair in front of the camera. The cameraman walks up to me and moves me to the correct spots.

"Ok. Im taking the picture on three." he says.

"One."

I smirk. I will prove to that girl I can do this.

"Two."

I will prove to my mother that I won't be a pushover.

"Three."

I look at the camera just as it flashes.

I can do this.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

_**My gosh guys! I decided to post this right after Chapter 2 was posted! I just couldn't help myself! I was so excited to write it! I hope all of you like it! You get to see a small insight into the Prince's emotions and characters! I finally decided how to make them! I hope you stay tuned for more chapters! EEEEEEKKKK! Sorry...I'm just so excited for Rin! Please share this to all your friends who read the Selection! I would really appreciate it! Kisses everyone! Muah! Muah! *gasgs* what did I just do? *cough* Without further or do, I present to you, Red Mirror Chapter Three: The Beginning Journey!**_

I cannot do this! Why did I sign up! This was such a stupid idea?! I decided that in order to get away from some rich jerks for a while, that I will sign up to try and MARRY a rich snob?! I make no sense! I pace the floor nervously, listening to the thoughts running through my head.

I sigh and rush to the front door and stare out the window waiting for Liz. She was supposed to be here! The report will be on any minute! Just 2 weeks ago, I signed up for the Selection, and now I am completely regretting it. I invited Liz over since mother was gone on a business trip, and will be back tomorrow. The bad thing about Mother being gone is Stella has been annoying me like crazy! She keeps squealing every time someone brings up the Selection. 'You're totally going to win,' this, and 'You will be a princess,' that! I can't take it!

I jump as the door opens in front of me, hitting me square in the face.

"Watch it!" I scream at Liz, who wasn't doing anything to help me.

"I'm sorry!" She replies. "It's just...do you know how many times that happens?" Liz starts laughing even harder, resting her hands on her knees for support. I run over to the couch and smack her with the pillow i just picked up.

"Oh! Just shut up and watch The Report! Because of you, we might miss it! I say. We both know it's total bull crap though. The report starts at 6:00 p.m, and it's only 5:45 p.m. Stella suddenly rushed out of her room, and barreled straight into Liz.

"LIZ! RIN IS GOING TO BE SELECTED! I can feel it in my hair!" Stella stays, pulling at her hair like a madman.

I smack her hands away and say, "It's 'I can feel it in my GUT'...and HEY! Stella, you know I am the LAST person that would ever be picked for the Selection! Heck, even LIZ would be picked before me, and she didn't even sign up! Right?" I say, "Because if you did your boyfriend would be pissed!" I try to keep a serious face, but I failed. A smirk spreads across my face as I plop down onto the couch and flick the television on. The Report is just about to start. I sink back into my couch and stare at the screen, butterflies rising in my stomach.

"Welcome everybody!" Millon Fadaye said, in his singsong voice. He was sitting in his usual red velvet chair, wearing a odd pinstripe suit. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Even I would know not to wear that! I chuckle softly, but quiet down as soon as he starts speaking again.

"Today, as you all know, is a very special day! Today, 35 girls will be chosen to take part in Prince Armin and Prince Robin's Selection!"

The camera pans over to the two princes who are sitting on a similar red couch. Prince Robin is sitting in his normal upright board posture, wearing a soft grey suit. His hair is gelled back. Unlike the normal Reports, his expression looks panicked, like he is unsure of what is to come. Prince Armin is trying to sit upright like Robin. Except for the fact he keeps trying to lean back into his normal position of utter relaxation every few seconds. Prince Armin's wearing a black suit, with his short hair spiking up in an adorable manner.

Eww...did I just call his hair adorable?

I strain my focus back onto Millon.

"So Prince Robin...if there are only 35 girls being selected, how is this Selection going to work exactly?"

"Well, Millon. Let me explain." He shifts his position as if to sit up even straighter. "The girls will only get to gome home once dismissed by both of us. If one is dismissed by Armin, but not me, She is only able to pursue a relationship with me. Does that clear things up? Prince robin relaxes his posture for a split second before straightening up again. He glanced over to his brother slightly, but brought his attention to Millon before long.

"Entirely." Millon smiles and shifts his gaze to Prince Armin. "And Prince Armin, with you being the heir to the throne, will this Selection put any extra pressure on you?"

Prince Armin, who went back to his relaxed state, smiled before answering. "You know Millon, you know just what I am thinking." He lightly punched Millon on the arm. "I think it will put some pressure on me. Because of this, my wife will become Queen, so I have to look extra hard for someone with that regal quality too." He smiled and winked at the camera.

Gag me with a spoon. Snob...yep, I called it!

"Before we start, would you like to give any advice to the girls who are picked, King Erik, being the one who has been "in" the selection?"

King Erik, we all know, wasn't supposed to be in the Selection. He started off as a translator for…who was it… Harry? no...Henry...eh, closer...Henri! Got it! Queen Eadlyn of course fell in love with him, they changed some rules or another, and here they are now, together.

"Well...It's old advice. Be yourself. I didn't change the rules of Eadlyn's Selection for changing who I was."

"Great advice my King. And now onto the part we all have been waiting for! It is time to get to what you all have been waiting for! It is time for the Selected to be shown!

The screen faded black, and the faces of the Princes were put in the upper hand corners. I felt Stella squeeze my hand. I breathed. Well this is it, I thought. This may be my escape. Millon started reading off the names.

"Savannah Kindle, from Midston."

A picture of a blonde popped up on the screen. Her green eyes were striking, and she had a big grin spread across her face. She seemed nice...a definite face to remember. Both Princes were smiling.

"Haley Frayton, from Whites."

A picture of a brown haired girl popped up. She looked young, obviously 16, no doubt. Her eyes were blue, and she too had a nice smile spread across her face.

"Yuvia Harton, from Sonage."

A foreign girl's picture was spread across the screen, her brown hair and eyes were a pretty match. Prince Armine grinned.

Ugh I can't watch anymore. I relax into the couch and zone out the names. I open my eyes when Stella jabs my stomach.

"The last person is being announced!" She exclaims.

I groan and sit up.

"And the last girl to be announced…"

"I told you guys I'm not getting picke-" I say, being cut off by Millon

"Rin Laurel, from Kent!"

I hear screaming in my ears from Liz and Stella. But I couldn't think. I just stared at my picture. I had a smirk spread across my face and my eyes were glinting. I looked like I had a secret, and no one knew. In fact, I do...I'm in the Selection….But I don't want to be.

From that moment, the phones rang, and never stopped.


	4. Chapter 4: The Official

_**Oh my gosh guys, I can't wait for the next chapter~Rin's Sendoff! DUN DUN DUN! I want to say thank you again to all of the people reading this! I do encourage you to review! It can be about any little thing! Your reviews really encourage me! I will tell you, precisely the 6th chapter is when Rin will meet Price Robin. Or Prince Armin? I can't tell the difference...they both look the same! (I do hope you know I'm joking...) Next episode will feature her makeover, which I am strangely exited to write! I love all of you! )**_

 _ **0 3 0**_

I dress in my nicest clothes: Black skinny jeans with a light brown blouse. I put on a tiny bit of makeup on my face, mostly to cover up a few fading bruises. The big one mainly from being smacked in the face a few days ago from the door Liz opened. Today, an official is coming to have me sign a few papers, give me medicine, tell me some rules...Yaddah Yaddah. I want to look as presentable as I could be. I'm sure they will be reporting back to the royal family...pretty sure at least.

It's not the only reason I'm getting dressed so nicely though. Mother completely hammered me this morning when she found out I was selected. She started screaming, saying how a more qualified person should have been chosen. (Thanks Mother…) After finally accepting it, she decided to teach me 'proper etiquette' and posture. yes...like 4 hours of lectures will change my ways forever.

My door slid open, and Stella ran through, and started jumping on the bed.

"YOU'RE LEAVING TOMORROW! When do you think you will meet the Princes? Ohh! And don't you get makeovers?! And the _food_! Oh, the food will be amazing!" Stella keeps rambling on and on about what my life at the palace will be like. Yes, I bet it will be nice...but what about Stella? I mean, I'm leaving her here alone with mother. I'm not sure if I could handle it if I was alone. Maybe it's not too late to drop out?

"Yeah, I guess i am…" I said, flopping back on the bed. "It all feels so unreal. But Stella...will you be fine staying here?"

Stella nods swiftly.

"I'll be fine! Especially since I will be living there soon!" She says, dropping next to me.

"Huh? What? You aren't going to the palace, are you?" I ask.

"No, not now. When you marry one of the Princes!" She smiles.

"Stella! I am not marrying one of them! Sheesh child!" I say exasperated.

"So? Which one do you like best?" She questions.

"I do not-" I start to say, but I am cut off by the doorbell. I sigh in relief.

"I'm saved!" I say, rushing down the stairs.

There stood an older man at the door, holding a stack of papers and a big briefcase. My mother stands beside him, daring me to step a foot out of line. I smile at the man and shake his hand.

"Hello Lady…" He says, checking his notebook. "Lady Rin. I have some papers for you to sign, rules to go over, and give you the first check."

I nod and lead him over to the table, aware of my mother's eyes practically burning a hole in the back of my head. I smile again and pull his chair out for him. Why does she make me do this?! I run over to the kitchen and grab a plate of cookies mother had me make. I offer him some, and he gladly obliges. After eating he smiles at my mother.

"These are delicious. Did you make them?" He asks my mother.

"Yes." She responds instantaneously. "It's my special recipe."

Bull crap! it took me three years to figure out that recipe! I mutter a "Yeah,she did." which was bordering dangerously on the line of sarcasm. He coughed and turned his attention back to the papers. He pushed a form and pen in front of me.

"This is another check to confirm that everything on your resume was truthful."

I signed the paper. Right when I lifted my pen off my paper he snatched it up and replaced it with another. The man droned on about some rules. I think it was about how we can't have a relationship with anyone other than the Princes, how we must not fight with the other selected...Blah Blah Blah. Really, we all know what these rules are. It's basically common knowledge.

I signed the form, saying I heard the rules. Only the first part was true...I didn't really listen. The man had another form and switched it out yet again.

"Wow! Another form!" I muttered under my breath. "Big surprise."

"We need you to sign this form to confirm you are, in fact, a virgin." He said.

WHAT!? Do they really think I would go against the law like that?

I sputter before saying, "You _really_ think I would do...that? Besides, if I even HAD someone to do that with, why would I have joined the Selection?!" I can feel my body heating up. I jump slightly as Mother smacks me hard on the back of the head for 'lashing out'. The man thrusts the paper closer to me.

"Well then I'm sure you wouldn't mind signing."

I groaned and signed the paper hastily. I leaned back in my chair.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Not quite. We need you to sign saying you have received these vitamins, which you will take." he says, putting emphasis on the last four words. "And you must also sign saying you have received the first payment." He starts to hand me the envelope with the check, but Mother snatches the money from his grasp and shoves it into her back pocket without a glance.

"I handle the finances." She said smiling.

Bull crap again! I was the one who did taxes for her for two years in a row when she went to Angeles for a 'business trip'! I frowned, but signed the paper and got up to show the man to the door. I just about closed it when he turned around and pushed it back open.

He began to speak in a whispered voice, "Oh, and while you are at the palace, I have a word of advice. if the Princes want something, _anything_ , I highly advise you give it to them." He turns around and walks away.

I stand there for a moment, contemplating what he said. By the time the meaning clicked in my head, he was clambering into the limo out front. My body is heating up, and my arms are in shaky fists at my side. The nerve! if the princes think I am going to bend to their _rules_ , they had better think again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Palace

_**Oh my gosh guys! Almost 100 views! I hope to get more! This is a long chapter (almost 2000 words) and is a small filler, but I feel it is needed. And please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! I love hearing you guys voice your opinions! I promise you will meet the princes next chapter! I might even do it in Robin and Armin's view sooooo... EEEEK!**_

 _ **I dedicate this chapter to Yuvie! Your character is coming up! And don't make fun of my writing, because I know where you live my friend! (I really don't, but don't mention that either.)**_

 _ **Enjoy everyone!**_

I look down at my simple clothing; Black shorts and a white blouse. An orchid, my province flower, has been braided into my hair. I finger at the shirt. Even these simple clothes are more extravagant than any I would ever have. One woman came earlier and did my hair and makeup, then went downstairs to talk to my mother. I hear her laugh from under the floorboards. No doubt she is talking about me.

I walk down the stairs and look at the lady. She questions if everyone is ready and we all nod. We clamber in and set off to who-knows-where. I step out of the car after a long half hour, and feel a light breeze brush across the back of my neck. I shiver, not from being cold, but because of the crowd. Thousands upon thousands of people were swarming a big stage watching the mayor.

The mayor, a woman in her early 30's, walked up to me. She wrapped me in a hug before dragging me up to the stage. She stops me in front of the microphone and backs away. I'm standing alone with everyone watching. I don't think I can do this. I look back at the mayor, who does a 'shooing' motion with her hands. I sigh and draw close to the microphone. My heart is hammering madly at my chest and I do all I can to ignore it. I open my mouth to speak but no words come. I gulp and try again.

"Hello?" I say. My voice sounds so shaky that I wince. I try to think up an impromptu speech. Stella has always said that I was good at writing, but definitely not this good.

"You probably don't know who I am. You may have seen me. You may know my name. But do you know who I really am?"

What the hell am I saying?! This impromptu thing is going terribly! I sound like a damn poet! I scan the crowd looking for Liz, but it is impossible. All the faces are blurred together. I can barely see anything through my nerves.

"The thing about the selection is that not only one, but two girls will become princesses. One, crowned Queen someday."

No duh! I ponder my words more.

"In this selection I might have a chance. I might not. But if I do, I want all of you to get to know me. I wouldn't want to be a princess or queen who is a mystery to it's own this selection I want you to _see me_. Not my image. Not what magazines portray, Me."

I stare into the crowd and smile. I see her! Liz is waving madly, jumping up and down. I sneak a wave back as I feel some weight lifted off my shoulders.

"I want you to know I will be truthful. Truthful to myself and truthful to you."

I start to walk away, but rush back to the mike.

"Thank you."

The crowd stands in utter silence. Crap! I bombed it! I knew I should have written a speech ahead of time! But all of a sudden, the crowd erupts into enormous applause. The mayor claps me on the back as I walk off the stage. I'm shaking so bad that I have to grip the bars next to me to support me. I try to stand up straighter as I walk again. I smile and jump down the steps off the stage. Stella runs to me and leaps into my arms. She starts bawling into my shoulder.

"I'm...I'm...I'm going to miss you!" She whines.

"Me too Stella." We hug a bit more and I set her down. "Take care of yourself. I'll write. I promise."

I kiss her forehead and turn around to the crowd. Liz is racing toward me. I run forward and hug her. I'm almost crying...and don't judge. It's hard to admit that! I don't want to leave, but I have to. It's better for me and Stella. We start to talk, but the chauffeur ushers me quickly to the car. I glance at Mother. I have a sudden rush of courage as I rush to her.

"You had better take care of Stella." I say. I push my finger into her ribs. She can't hurt me anymore. "Otherwise who knows what I'll tell the princes."

"He won't want you. He'll send you home the first day." She hisses.

I push away and walk to the car and hop in. Her face gets farther and farther as we drive away. We'll see Mother. We'll see.

When we arrive at the airport, two girls are already there. I recognise one. Savannah Kindle from Midston. She looked so happy that I felt she would faint from overusing the emotion. She ran to me and crushed me in a tight hug. I struggled and squirmed to get out of her grasp. I don't like people touching me too much; It reminds me of Mother's grasp. She pulls away and I take a deep breath, stepping back. She doesn't seem to notice as she introduces herself. She practically drags me over to the other girl. She sits poised, but her eyes shimmer with a gleam even I wish I could have. Her straight brown hair is pulled into an intricate braid. She stands up and shakes my hand.

''Ariella Jacobs." She says. She smiles but sits down. "I know who you are so you don't need to tell me."

I nod. She must be one of those people. You know, the ones who want to and end up knowing everything. It's not necessarily bad, but they tend to get on my nerve. The door to my right swings open and the last girl walks in. She has her shimmering black hair tucked into a crowned braid. I recognise her faintly as Hannah Dupree, from Sota. Just as she walked in, an official ushered us outside and into a plane. It was small but extremely comfortable. I stare in awe at the T.V's scattered aplenty around the plane. I sink into a brown leather chair.

"Wow." I say through my breath.

Someone beside me laughs. "Hard to get used to?"

I look beside me and see Hannah. She smiles slightly and holds her hand out and I shake it reluctantly. I don't really like meeting new people. It's not too obvious...right?

"I'm Hannah."

"Rin." She looks like she expects me to say more, but I ignore it. I pull out my book and start to read, The other girls start chattering away, but I am absorbed in my tale of the moving shadows and receding forests. I look down miles below us at the dark forests skittering the landscape. I can practically see the book. The grandfather's house is shimmering in my mind where he faked his death. The girl, weaving the creature from moonlight, and sending it to do her bidding whilst trapped in the palace tower. But that castle...looks too real to be my daydreaming. I gasp and stare in awe at the view. The palace is enormous; woods sit inside it's towering walls.

"We're here." I gasp. Even I can hear the awe in my voice. The girls jump up and crowd around the windows, gasping and sighing.

We touched down on the ground in a so called 'smooth' landing. The girls crowded around the door as it slid open. Screams erupted loudly from outside. I took a hesitant step back. I didn't know there woulds be this many people. Hundreds of people are lined along the walkway. Many held signs saying "Lady Savannah!" and "Lady Hannah". My name was scattered among some signs. I smiled slightly and stepped out of the plane. Cameras flashes were blinding me, and I squinted until my eyes adjusted. I walk along the walkway and stop to chat with people. I can't forget my promise after all. This group of girls were huddled at the edge staring at me in awe. They had the most adorable sigh saying "Rin for the Win!" I laughed and talked to them for a long while until Savannah had to drag me away.

Our group of four merged into a group of thirty five, and a lady calling herself Anne directed out group. She supposedly is the daughter of Sylvia who helped run the old King Maxon's selection. She showed us a tour of the palace and gathered us in front of large doored room.

"This." She said, watching to make sure we were listening, "Is the Great Room. This is where you have ballroom dances, and it is also where you are getting your makeovers."

An excited hum raises throughout the group. We all stand in anticipation as she pushes the doors open. Makeshift rooms dot the sides of the walls, each for us to get ready. I am assigned station 35, the number I was selected. Huh, I think, I guess I really was the last person who got picked. I laughed silently to myself. The maids who were gathered at the outside of the "room" (more like a thin wall separator) pushed me in and started a bath. After I was clean, they showed me an array of lotions and perfumes. I instantly picked the brown sugar...it reminds me of the bakery. Right now my hands are itching to knead some dough.

"Are you sure my Lady? The Prince's favorite scents is vanilla and cinnamon…"

"Well, then how about we make brown sugar their favorite scent?" I give them a sly smile and wiggle my eyebrows. The maids giggle and start with my hair and makeup. They insisted on dying my hair a lighter blonde but I declined fiercely. I love my hair, and how inside it seems a dull dirty blonde, but outside it transforms into a glittering gold. For now, I insist on a simple fishtail braid and light makeup, just enough to make me feel less insecure. They paint my nails a matte caramel, and show me to a rack full of dresses. I feel hesitant; Dresses aren't really my thing...they show off too much. I'm very insecure about my shoulders which have scars left over from an infection I had when I was little. After searching through, I find the perfect dress. Well, not perfect, but enough to make me forget about the comfort of jeans for a while. I slip it on just in time. An interviewer barges into my room and hand me a mike.

"This has to be short. You are the last one and we must leave in a few minutes. I'm only going to ask you one question." She flicks through her cards as I let out a breath of relief about how lucky I was.

"Ok...got it. So, Lady Rin...How do you feel after this makeover?" She smiles.

I look myself up and down in the mirror. My dress looked stunning, and was a perfect fit. It was a beautiful silky brown, the color of creamed coffee. It spilled onto the floor, and had beautiful draped see through sleeves. I paired the dress with a loose black corset. Now this is more my style! The slightly steampunk looking dress and beautifully crafted braid pushed a genuine laugh out of me. I smiled and looked straight at the camera.

"Beautiful." I said. "And it couldn't be truer."


	6. Chapter 6: The Cake

_**I'm sorry for uploading this so quickly after the other one! I was just to excited to write it! It's another long one. (2,100 words or so) Thanks so much for reading! Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you find mistakes, please**_ _ **review**_ _ **so I don't have mistakes in here.**_

 _ **I want to thank...**_

 _ **Daisy1418 for favoriting my story! It means a lot to know you like it!**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **NooraLau for favoriting my story as well! WOO HOO!**_

 _ **NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, the episode in which we meet one of the Princes, Red Mirror Chapter 6: The Cake! SQUEEEE!**_

I blink and open my eyes. For a few seconds I freak out- where am I?! I relax and sit up in my bed. That's right...I am in the palace. This whole day has been hectic. I look around my room. They painted the walls my favorite color, Forest Green. They have a sleek wooden piano sitting in the corner. The room is beautiful, but it makes me uneasy. It's so nice and neat. I have to thank my maids. They cleaned all this morning for my arrival. They are the nicest girls. The oldest is around 30, and her name is Stef. She is soooo nice! She is like the mom in the group; always giving me tips on posture and speaking skills, but we like her anyways. The second oldest is I think...25. She is a super shy girl, but is amazing. She loves to read like me, so we spent hours talking about novels. She said her name was Olivia. And the other is around my age...she is 18. Her name is Sara, and she is basically what any child want to grow up to be like. She is beautiful, smart, and super friendly. She may be one of my best friends here in the palace.

My room is empty now though; I practically pushed my maids out. Having one of them stay and watch me...yeah, I don't think so. After they left, I slipped into my simple t-shirt and pant I brought from home. I was sleeping pretty good, until just now. I suddenly woke up and I forgot why. Now I stare into the darkness outside my balcony. The stars are bright and light up the room. I glance over to the clock. It reads 10 p.m. I sigh. The maids forced me into bed way too early. The moment it went dark (around 7:30) they forced me to bed. Usually I don't sleep until midnight so now I am wide awake.

I slink out of my bed and pull on a sweater. I tie my hair into a ponytail and I flex my hands. I need to bake. I slowly open my door, making sure one of my maids isn't awake outside. Olivia is sitting in a chair next to the door, with a book in her hands. Her head is leaning back, and she is snoring slightly. Sweeeet! I creep slowly out of the room and down to the first floor. I faintly remember Anne telling us that the kitchens are….ummm. Crap! I forgot! Oh, I am so stupid! I spent 30 minutes trying to remember.

I walk around aimlessly, turning dark corners and walking through long hallways. I open random doors, trying to remember the rooms I open.

"Library…" I mutter. I think I opened this door like, 5 times...unless they have more than one library. I walk further and open another door. "Ugh...no."

I turn the corner quickly and smack into something in my way. No, not something, someone.

"Ugh sorry," I mutter, not even looking up. I continue walking, but a hand hold onto my shoulder. I flip around angrily to tell the person to let me go. I step back in surprise.

"Oh my." I'm starting to freak out now. I just ran into, "Prince Robin! I'm so sorry...I uh…"

The Prince laughs and waves his hand.

"No you shouldn't be sorry. I ran into you. But may I ask what you are doing here Lady…"

"Rin. Oh! And I was just...looking for the kitchens." I pull at my sweatshirt, hoping he won't send me back to my room. I sigh and look around. "This palace is so big that I got lost. Um...can you point me to the kitchens?"

"No." He replies.

"WHAT?! Why? Ugh! I knew you would disapprove of me going there!" I say.

He starts laughing and uses his knees to keep himself up.

"Lady Rin, I'm joking! Here, I'll escort you there." He stands up and tries to wipe the smile off his face, but fails. He holds out his arm, which I take...barely.

"And please, call me Rin. Lady is just…" I wrinkle my nose. "It's so proper. I'm a more sly gal." I say.

Oh gosh. Did I just say gal?

He laughs even more. "Yes, you did"

"WAIT I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?"

He stopped walking and put his hand on the wall to steady himself because he was laughing so hard.

"Ummm...should I be worried or?" I whisper behind him. His brown hair, I just notice, is out of it's gel, but is still spikey. He is wearing a slightly rumpled suit with a striking blue tie which matches his eyes. Daannnng this dude is hot.

"Why thank you." He says, tugging on his suit.

"OH MY GOD WHY AM I SAYING EVERYTHING I AM THINKING!?" I stomp off, annoyed at myself, down the hall.

"You just passed the kitchen door, my dear!" He yelled after me.

I rush back and open a pair of double door which lead to dark stairways lit by a warm glow.

"Thank you! And don't call my dear!" I call out behind me as I walk down to the kitchens.

I gasp in awe. The kitchens are enormous! About 10 ovens line up in a row, large counters are dedicated only to stoves, tall refrigerators spot the walls. It's beautiful! I inhale the smell of cooking food and open my eyes. All the cooks have stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I blush under their gazes.

"Um...Hello? I'm Rin. I was wondering if I could use the kitchens for a bit?" I stamper and back close to the stairs. And older women comes out from behind some cooks.

"Of course dear! Your part of the selection right? Oh, you must be so excited! Have you ever cooked before? Oh! I'm sorry" She says. Her grey hair is pulled up into a neat bun which she tightens before walking over to me. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Marlee, the head chef." She shakes my hand, and I can't help noticing scars on them.

"Yes, not really, absolutely, and nice to meet you!" I respond. "I work _-worked-_ at a bakery."

She smiles brightly and pulls me through the kitchen introducing me to chefs and showing me the cupboards. I thank her so many times that she walks off shaking her head. I start grabbing things off of the shelves. Flour...check. Sugar...you got it...vanilla...sweet! I check through a list of ingredients before turning to the bowl.

"This will be **the best** cake I have ever made!" I squeal and jump. This cinnamon cake is one of my specialties. I remember this recipe by heart. I start mixing the cake mix, adding this and that. When I am sure the mix is perfect, I pour it into a small bundt cake pan and set it in the oven. I turn around to grab more ingredients for the glaze when i notice every single cook has emptied out. I stand alone in the kitchen. When did they all leave? I look at my watch. I was here for three hours? It's One? I shrug. I never even noticed.

I grab chocolate powder and a bowl and start whipping up the glaze. I relax and set down the bowl in front of me.

"Done." I mutter. "Finally." I smile. Now the fun part! I reach over to the oven to take out the cake when I see a flash to my left. An arm reaches toward the bowl.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yell, rushing over and pull the person's arm out of the bowl.

"Prince ARMIN?!" I gasp releasing his arm. "Why are you here this late? And why are you eating my frosting?" I ask. I am this close to murdering him. NOBODY takes my frosting. NOBODY.

"Mmmmm this is amazing!" He says, licking the frosting off his fingers. "And please, I'm up this late every night. Why are you here my dear? You must be exhausted!"

I laugh. "No way! I'm not letting myself get tired until I finish this cake! And thank you for the compliment" I say smiling. "Even if you took my frosting...you shall pay for that." I mutter looking away.

"Heard that!" He says, sitting on a chair all the way across the room. When did he walk over there?

"Ha! Yes, Prince Armin, and his ginormous ears can hear everything." I chuckle, pulling the cake out of the oven and turning it over to release a perfectly formed cake. It smells amazing.

"Hey! How dare you insult me!" He says in an alarmingly quiet voice. He stands up and walks over to me. I gulp. Oh no...maybe I went overboard. Prince Armin stopped extremely close to me.

"I am royalty! How dare you talk to me like that!" He hisses. Oh no...I overdid it. I draw back. "For your punishment…" He draws out the word and grins. He is really starting to freak me out. "You have to let me eat the cake!" He laughs and jumps out of the way, grabbing a fistfull of cake and rushing to the other side of the room.

"Prince ARMIN! How dare you steal my cake!" Oh, you want to play? Let's play. I start to 'cry' and I reach out to the half mutilated cake. "I was making that for the head chef...she helped me so much" I sniff. "Now there is no way I can give this to her!" I put my head in my arms and smile when I know he can't see me. I laugh silently.

"Oh my gosh Rin I'm so sorry!" He runs up to me and puts a hand on my back. "I didn't mean to...I thought it was funny. I don't know what to do now…" I look up at him and try not to laugh at his troubled expression.

"I guess to make up for it…" I look around. Aha! I know just how to do this. I give out another fake sob. "I guess you can...go clean your face." I say, dumping my hand in icing, and wiping it on his face. He gasps loudly and touches his face.

"Lady Rin! Oh...you are lurking in dangerous waters now." He grabs the icing and flings a spoonful of it at me. I dodge it at squeal. We ended up having a full blown food war. By the end, chunks of cake are sliding slowly down the wall, sticky with icing. I am miraculously perfect, nothing ever touched me. I somehow evaded all of Prince Armin's attacks. Honestly, he just sucks at throwing. Prince Armin, however, is dripping in cake. I slide into a bar stool exhausted, but laughing.

"I...won" I huff, laughing at Prince Armin.

He shrugs and sits next to me. We both burst out laughing, and continue until we can't breath. The kitchen looks like a cake exploded. I stand up and grab a sponge and start wiping the cake away.

"Ay Prince! Come and help!" I say and toss him a sponge. It's weird. I just met him, but now he seems to be like a close friend. I guess this one's not a snob. I may just have made a new friend.

 **Armin's POV**

I look over at Lady Rin. Ah, no, just Rin. Her blonde hair is spilling out of her ponytail and is framing her face. She looks over to me and tosses me a sponge.

"Ay Prince! Come and help!" She says. I can't help but laugh. I haven't even noticed she dropped most of the honorifics after talking to me. It's nice talking to someone who seems to have forgotten how Princes are supposed to be 'treated'. After a while, the "Hello, your highness" and "Prince Armin" this and that gets so annoying. At least she seems genuine. I take some cake off the wall and eat it. It is AMAZING. Even better than what the cooks bake here. It can't harm to keep this cake *cough* I mean Rin around for a while. I look at her whistling while washing the dishes. I start wiping the counters. I smile. I may have just made a new friend.


	7. Chapter 7: The Greeting

_**Heyo! I'm sorry if this Chapter isn't too good. I had writers block, even if this is the longest chapter so far. Thank you all for reading! In case any of you were wondering about what the princes look like, Prince Armin looks like Logan Lerman (if you look up a picture, its the first one that comes up that I think looks more like Armin, minus the blonde highlights.) Prince Robin looks like Nick Robinson. But if you prefer to let your imagination run wild, go ahead! To my friend Yuvie: Don't be offended by your character. WELL EVERYONE! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 7: THE GREETING**_

The maids blind me with light as they swish the curtains open. I groan and flop onto my stomach and cover my head with a pillow. I really shouldn't have stayed up so late...because of that food fight, I stayed up an extra 2 hours than I intended. I lift my head up slightly to read the clock. 8:47 it reads...man. I got like, 5 hours of sleep? Wait...It's almost 9! Crap! Breakfast is at 9:15!

I jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom to wash my face. This is why I always take showers at night: I always sleep in. After a rushed 10 minutes of freshening up, my maids hurriedly rushed me into a silky maroon day dress which reached my knees and slightly hugged my body. I paired it with a loose, light gold corset. My maids are starting to get my style. They brushed my hair, and braided it into a waterfall braid. They did light makeup: Light brown and gold eyeshadow to 'enhance' my eyes (honestly, they are just brown...you can't really enhance them) paired with a matte maroon lipstick. When I look fairly decent, I rush out the door, and check my watch. 9:06. I sigh and fast walk fast enough to be considered running toward the main staircase. I'm one of the last people, but luckily Anne isn't here yet.

I walk to the edge of the clumped group. I don't bother talking to people much, so I reach for a magazine sitting on a bench lined on the edge of the hallway. I flip through, noticing almost all the articles are about the selection. I stop at a page where people voted for the girls they think will win. At first place, Savannah Kindle and Yuvia Harton. I'm glad Savannah is one of the favorites. She seems like she would be a great queen, and perfect for Armin. Prince Armin, I mean. The girls for second place were two girls I don't recognize. The first is Hannah Dupree, and I'm not surprised. The second is something else. She has fluffy black hair, cut mid neck, with the tips dyed indigo. Her warm smile is a blinding white, and totally counteracts her tough exterior. Umbra Lumens is her name. I try to burn the name into my head. She might be an interesting person to know. Last places were given to Haley Frayton and to a well known artist, Erin Gracely. I toss it back on the bench. Figures...no one ever pays attention to me. I stretch my arms and stand up just in time to see Ann striding up the stairs.

"All right ladies! I'm sure many of you are eager to eat and meet the Princes, but before then, I will teach you a crash course on proper eating etiquette." All the girls groan and Anne makes a disapproving tsk. "Ladies follow me." She leads us down the countless steps and into a large room with a big, wooden tables lined up a parallel line, with a smaller table at the end, with four seats, obviously for the royal family. Anne ushers us to our spots which are marked with little table cards. I sit with at the end of the table with Yuvia Harton to my left and a girl named Emily Dayson to my right. Yuvia and I start chatting. I find out her favorite prince (Prince Armin) and she tells me about her family.

"I have a pretty big family. I have of course, my mom and dad, but then I have my 3 sisters and 2 brothers. My little cousin also lives with us. "

"Oh wow! Man, I wish I had a big family. I just have a sister, and my mother." I reply.

"No dad?" She asks. I wince at the blunt question, but I still reply.

"No." I say. I don't really want to say more. I miss him so much. When he was with us, our family was peaceful. A place I could actually call home. I prod at the tablecloth with one of my many forks. The silence gets almost unbearable but Anne comes to the rescue as she claps her hands and says, "Ok! That's enough practice! The royal family should be here in a few minutes!" She checks her watch and rushes to a seat against the wall and stares at us intently. I rub my hands on my dress to get rid of Nothing except the good food is keeping you here! Going home won't be too bad. I may not even get bullied now that I am a selected. I hear the clanging of chairs, and I look around me. All of the girls are standing, curtseying to the door. Oh..oh no. Nononono...Anne will kill me if she seem I didn't stand for the Royal family. I hurriedly stand up, but it's too late; everyone's already down in their seats and staring at me. Great…

I quickly curtsey and rush to my chair, but trip on it's leg. I slam my hands on the table loudly, and all the guards lining the walls look up and stare. I can feel heat rising to my face as I slowly sit into my chair, sinking as low as I can and still pass off as having good posture.

A voice rings out from behind me. "Are you alright my Lady?" I whip my head around and see Prince Robin staring at me. I blush madly and stamper while speaking.

"I'm...I'm...I'm just fine your Highness. Thank you." I whip my head around, but not fast enough to see Armin trying not to laugh behind his hand, and sneak it as a cough. Urgh...how dare he find this funny. I slink lower in my seat, and Yuvia gives me an apologetic look. The royal family sits down in their chairs at the table near the ends of ours.

I try laughing quietly to Yuvia. "Well, that happened." She almost bursts out laughing and covers her mouth with her hands. Thank god Anne wasn't looking this way.

After the Queen, King (well, actually Prince Consort, but that title seems childish) and the Princes get settled, the Queen stands up. "I would like to thank you all for being here. This is a big part in their lives, and it is very encouraging to know we have a group of beautiful and clever daughters of Illea here gathered with us. Before you are to meet with Robin and Armin, we will get to the best part of this morning…The food! Enjoy it everyone. This may be your only meal at the palace." The moment she sits, a line of cooks carrying platters of food melt into the room, and arrange them in front of us. They nod at each other and lift the lids off at the same time, and delicious smells hit my nose. There are platters of pancakes, french toast, melons and berries, scones...any breakfast sweet you can imagine, sitting in front of me. I grab the tongs and grab a chocolate scone. It melts at it hits my tongue. I swear to god, If I ever end up baking like this, then my personal goals as a baker would all be checked off.

I'm in heaven, but the heaven ends to soon. The cooks come back in the room to take the plates, and I sit back and relax.

"Man, that was the best breakfast I will probably ever have in my life!" I say to Yuvia. She nods furtively, and focuses onto the Princes who stand up and walk out of the room. I catch Prince Armin's glance and give him a mock salute as he closes the door. Anne starts to gather us is a line while giving us words of encouragement. And by encouragement, I mean her telling us not to make a fool of ourselves. I swear she glanced at me when she said it. She isn't wrong though...when I am nervous, I am a _total_ klutz. Urgh! I tighten my fists at my sides. I'm **not** nervous. Or so I tell myself.

Anne leads us to a big room, which I notice is the Great Room where we got our makeovers. Inside, all the mini rooms that had spotted the walls a few days ago were gone. Instead to fill the empty space, fluffy couches and lush chairs and tables are scattered around the room. A big T.V is on a wall, and starts playing some of the girls sendoffs. Some girls laugh giddily as they spot the Princes at the end of the room. Each one is sitting at a couch on opposite ends of the room. We all curtsey, and go to sit on the couches to watch the sendoffs. After a few minutes and are all settled, the princes call out the first girls.

"Hannah Dupree" Prince Robin calls.

"Rin Laurel" Prince Robin calls.

I shakily stand up and try to look confident as I stand up. Yuvia, who was sitting next to me pats my back.

"Good luck!" She whispers.

I nod and walk over. As I reach Prince Armin, I do a quick curtsey and sit next to him. We sit quietly for a bit before I speak.

"Sup dude." I say, laughing through my hands. "I'm sorry your Highness, I had to say that. I was planning that all morning."

He laughs. "I see thou art going back to thou honorifics, aye?" He says, sitting up tall and trying to slick back his hair to mimic his brother. I laugh even more. "But seriously," he says, leaning into his normal relaxed state. "Just call me Armin. We are friends now right? I mean, how can we not be? Ever heard that saying? I believe it was 'There is no way you cannot become friends with someone after hurdling cake at them for two hours'" He laughs even more.

"Hahaha. Pri-... Armin" I correct. "Has anyone ever told you that you need to ever...what is it…'Shut up?'" I wiggle my eyebrows and he sighs sarcastically and leans back.

"Ok, so since we are already friends, tell me about yourself." He says, getting serious.

"Hmmm. Well I live in Kent. I'm in my senior year in highschool. I work at a small bakery near my house, but I mainly learnt from my mother when I was young. I live with my mother and sister, Stella. Does that answer the main things?"

"No. Not at all. I can figure all that out from the forms you sent." He laughs. "I guess this means in order to get to know you, you _have_ to go on a date with me tomorrow." He smirks and winks.

"Ah, no sorry Armin. That I cannot do." I laugh and push him slightly after seeing his worried expression. "Armin, I'm just joking! You must be falling for me if you are that worried I won't date you." I laugh and wiggle my eyebrows. He sighs and leans back even more.

"Rin! Stop messing with me!" He smirks. "Tomorrow...3 o'clock. I'll pick you up."

"Oh your Highness" I say standing up and curtseying.

"Now peasant! Get out of my sight! Begone with you for now! Off to my brother thou goes!" He says loud enough so the girls lift their heads and stare in wonder of what I says that made him 'mad'. I smirk and shake my head at his expression, which is a creepy mix of trying to look angry, but smiling at the same time.

I walk over to Prince Robin. Now the butterflies in my stomach are fluttering. I look at Prince Robin and notice a smattering difference between him and his brother. While Armin has short hair, spiked up in random directions, Prince Robin has short hair softly gelled forward. Armin also has a more defined muscles and cheekbones, whereas Prince Robin has a thinner face, but still extremely handsom. I reach Prince Robin and curtsey.

 **Robin POV**

I'm nervous. Oh, so nervous. I don't understand how Armin does it! I frown slightly at Armin, who looks at ease. I sit up straighter. Armin may be the crown prince, but that shouldn't mean I can act ludicrous from under his shadow. I already ended my talk with Hannah Dupree a few minutes ago. She didn't really suit my tastes. Sure, she was kind and all, but aren't they all? I'm a prince. They all act that way. I see Lady Rin walking towards me, and she curtseys. She sits down next to me. Another boring conversation. I can tell.

"Well, how are you my Dear?" I say. "Lady Rin, is it?"

"Yes." She responds. She is really pretty. Her blonde hair contrasts the brown of her eyes, and the smirk plastered on her face hints of a unknown secret. She looks like she is thinking for a second before speaking. "This may be random, but do people actually mix you and Armin up? You may be twins, but in my opinion you both look extremely different."

I blink and try to muster the least surprised look onto my face I can. Ok... I guess this won't be a total boring conversation.

"You would be surprised. I have had some of my father's officials come up to me with stacks of paper, believing I was Armin. The worst part? I didn't even realize it was for him until I finished. I did a weeks worth of work for him then." I shake my head and start to relax. I immediately sit back up. I have to look more worthy of the crown than Armin.

"So, Lady Rin-" I speak but am cut off.

"Rin. Seriously, call me Rin. No wonder your brother has me drop the 'prince' before his name. It gets annoying, doesn't it?" She chuckles and sits farther back into the loveseat. I nod and smile.

"So, Rin, tell me about yourself."

Rin starts talking about her family and job. I start to doze off in the middle of her talking. I guess she was boring after all.

"And that was the day my friend got so drunk she made out with a sea lion."

I snap my attention to her and can't help but gape in awe and say, "WHAT?!" She starts laughing hard, and I raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"I'm sorry Prince Robin. I saw you were looking bored, so I decided to make up a story to see how long your attention span is." I let out a genuine laugh. I haven't laughed in ages.

"So how well did I do then?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I was going on for about 3 minutes before you heard. You missed some incredibly funky stuff going on in that story." She smirks and pats my arm. "It's ok Prince Robin. I too, have a cousin with learning disabilities." She covers her smile with a hand and laughs silently. I laugh and relax against the couch. No Robin, I tell myself. You need to relax. I fight my urge to sit up straight, the urge to beat my brother.

"Rin, you are incredibly funny. I had a wonderful time." I stand up and help her off of the couch.

Rin curtseys and replies, "Thank you, your Highness." She starts walking away, but after a few steps, she stops and turns back. "TaTa~!" She says kicking up her heel. She continues walking, but says over her shoulder, "I'm sorry Robin! I had to make my mark!"

This girl...She might be fun to keep around.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sand

_**Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I had major writers block. (Thanks, my good friend Yuvie, for helping me! This chapter is for you!)**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Princess Kam- Thanks so much for your review on the first chapter! ANNNND YES, I will have a chapter that will go into more detail about Rin's Mother, so stay tuned!**_

 ** _Special thanks to- (If I thanked you before, well then here's another thanks)_**

 ** _NooraLau-Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU so much for following this story! It means a lot!_**

 ** _Miku-Ceriss- Thanks so much for following! FREE COOKIES FOR YOU! (or should I say pies? *hint hint*)_**

 ** _Drakel19088- AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STILL FOLLOWING...because I just checked and you are the only one still following... *cries* SO THANK YOU! YOU GET MIKU-CERISS' PIES/COOKIES! LOVE YA!_**

 ** _but...Thank you NooraLau and Miku-Ceriss for favoriting the story! Also, thanks to Daisy1418 for favoriting too!_**

 ** _WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS CHAPTER 8, THE SAND_**

It's Saturday and I have been leisurely walking about the palace. Because of the halls' many twists and turns, I ended up getting lost and skipping breakfast. I ended up devoting my free time to memorizing the halls. Which leaves me here, standing lost in the middle of the halls. I don't even know what floor I'm on.

I sigh and start looking through rooms like I did the first night I arrived. Again, I find many empty rooms, occasionally finding a library or maid station or something. Maybe I can somehow find the Kitchens again. I'm pretty sure Marlee would allow me to cook again. I rush through the halls, opening any double doors I can find. I'm pretty sure It's close by, I think.

I open a pair of doors after opening about a thousands, and stumble back.

"Perfect!" I mumble, eyeing the stone slabs leading into the glowing, warm kitchen which remains unseen from the Selected. But to me, this is home. Not Kent...not the place I live -lived-. And for the first time It hits me. This is where I belong. I walk slowly down the steps and let out a sigh of relief. I finally have found my place. I rush even faster when I see Marlee cooking. I run up and give her a hug, and without asking for permission, I get to baking. I walk with a spring in my step as I gather my ingredients. I suddenly have a ton of euphoria...maybe It's a side effect of finally finding your purpose? I don't know. After a while, the euphoria wore off, but my sense of peace is still there. I am finally close to finishing my pie crust, which seems to perfect. I lift the dough to roll it out, but stop when someone speaks to me from behind.

"I believe you forgot to add salt, My Lady"

I turn around to see a boy my age, wearing a cook's uniform and holding up a small bowl. I recognise it. CRAP! He's right! That's the bowl I put the salt in! I snatch the bowl from his hand and dump it into my dough.

"I cannot believe I forgot the salt! It's like...one of the main ingredients!" I grumble and start mixing the dough.

"Well, you could say 'thanks'" He says. "Are you one of those snobby rich kids too?"

I stop everything I'm doing and turn around.

"What did you call me?!" My voice is rising to a shrilly scream and I wince. "What. The. HELL. Did you just call me!?" I grit through my teeth. The boy steps back and puts his hands up into a mock surrender position.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm sorry Lady...Rin" He says after reading my nametag. I can tell he's not sorry though. His eyes are glinting with amusement.

I eye him dangerously and start mutilating the dough. I sigh and glance behind me to see he is still there.

"If you are really sorry, then may you pleeeeaaase get me some rhubarb? I mockingly bat my eyelashes. He grunts, but walks to the refrigerators after seeing the glances from the other chefs. He comes back after my crust is baking in the oven. I grab the rhubarb and cut off the leaves and hand them to him.

"Here. It's your payment. Eat it." I say. Now I know I'm the one with amusement in my eyes.

He rolls his eyes and responds, "Sure! It's a perfect way of killing myself. Hold on...let me just go and add some rattlesnake juice onto it and blend a smoothie!~" He tosses the leaves into the trash behind him. I smirk as he continues. "You do know rhubarb leaves are poisonous...right?"

"Well, no duh!" I huff. "I cut them off, didn't I?"

He smirks and leans against the wall. "Well aren't you just little miss perfect then?" He points to the oven. "And your crust is done."

I jump and rush to the oven. Crap! He's right! I pull it out and set it on the counter to cool. It's a beautiful sandy gold. I look over to the boy. Huh. It's a perfect match to his hair. I point to the tin and say, "Look! Your twinning with a pie!" I smirk and start chopping up rhubarb and strawberries for the filling. This guy really bring out my sarcasm. I mix the strawberries and rhubarb into a sugar paste and slip it into the cooling crust. I layer more dough in a crossing pattern and pop it into the oven to bake. I turn around again to talk to the guy, but he disappeared. I scan the chefs and spot him. I can tell by his hair. I stand behind him and watch what he is making. He's skillfully roasting stir fry, and is about to add baby corn to the mix, until I pull the bowl out of his hand and dump in the beans instead.

"Beans take longer to cook. You need to add them first." I smile and then dump the baby corn in after a minute.

He flashes a grin and starts laughing. "Alright, alright, you got me." He raises an eyebrow and shoots me a sideways glance. I'm guessing he is trying to look 'mysterious' but he kinda looks like he's doing a Zoolander pose. I laugh and flick his shoulder.

"So...you have a name?" I ask, stirring his food. Huh...I somehow ended up doing his work. I must be just soooo good because he doesn't say anything.

"No. I just go by Guy183. There are too many chefs, so the ones in training are assigned a number."

"Wait, seriously?" I gasp.

He groans and rolls his eyes. "No. I thought you were less dense than that. My names Draven. Draven Jaakoppi. And shoo! I need to work! And don't you have a pie to finish?" He grabs the pan from my grasp and pushes me toward my oven. I glare, but smile at the same time. Yeesh, I don't even want to know what my expression looks like right now. I'm kind of grateful for him pushing me though. He has an incredible sense of timing; I open the oven and see the pie as a glorious gold. I pull it out quickly and let it cool, which doesn't take long. I cut the pie into small slices and pass them around to the working chefs, who seem to need a break. They all have finished their cooking (Crap! That means I missed Lunch too!) and are cleaning up the counters. They all look extremely exhausted, and I can't blame them; cooking is very tiring. I usher most them to the small open area at the end of the room and let them eat. Many say words of encouragement, saying things like "This is superb" and "No faults". The worst part? I can't tell if they are truthful. I walk over to the boy, Draven, and nudge him.

"So...How is it?"

He seems to be evaluating the pie with an extremely business-like look on his face. I'm slowly losing patience as he grins and puts the plate down. It clatters on the table, and I can't help but notice he left not a crumb.

"Oh, it's horrible." He whines, and grabs at his stomach. "Ooooooh I'm poisoned." He opens an eye to see my reaction and I smack his arm.

"Draven! Seriously! How is it?" I stand next to the table, drumming my fingers nervously. I know he will answer truthfully.

"Lady Rin…" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Rin. Just Rin."

"Ok, Rin. I must tell you." He says in a solemn voice.

I'm leaning on the table now. Oh no! I must have messed up! What if I missed something other than the salt? I'm extremely clumsy, so I probably did. I'm starting to worry; being the best is my top priority...If I fail, Mother will-no, Mother's not here. I relax a bit. I can afford to mess up now.

Draven looks at me.

"That pie was absolutely amazing." He smiles, but then does his signature head-cock eyebrow raise. "But only because I helped."

"Uhuh. You helped as much as Rhubarb leaves help people grow _big_ and _strong_." I laugh along with him. "But thank you though."

He nodded and tips his chef hat. "Yes, I am such a gentleman, aren't I?"

I shake my head, but laugh.

"Sure." I reply, and we both laugh together.


	9. Chapter 9: The Knock

_**Sorry for the short chapter! A thanks to bookishxangel for following and favoriting. (sorry for messing up your name the first time...I was rushing to post this!)**_

My stomach growls as I trudge up the staircase and into my room. My maids rush around me and sit me down. I can feel a headache coming on. I probably shouldn't have gone so long without eating. God, staying in the palace has made me so soft.

"Where have you been?!" Stef screeches, but still trying to be quiet.

"I was in the kitchens." I respond. I wince more as my headache throbs.

"I was told you weren't in the dining room for breakfast and lunch! Did you eat at all?" Stef starts rushing around, cleaning messes that aren't there. I have realised over the past few days that she does that under stress. I respond her question with silence, which makes her clean even more. Stef mutters for Olivia to get me food before they both rush out of the room. I turn to the only maid left and scribble a note on a piece of paper lying on the desk in the corner.

"Could you give this to Armin?" I say. "Tell him I don't feel well."

Sara winks and rushes out of the room, leaving me alone. I sigh slowly and dress into my soft cotton shirt and shorts which I brought from home. I forgot how wonderful normal clothes feel. I sit down at the desk and pick up a beautiful fountain pen. I dip it into ink and pull out a thick piece of paper from a stationary set.

 _Dear Stella,_

 _I miss you so much! It's only the third day here, but I have made some friends. I have met the Princes, and I guess they are ok. I don't know how much longer I will be staying here, but I hope I will stay to at least next Friday for the report. I really want you to see the makeover they have given me. (I look basically the same, so don't get your hopes up!) I really wish you could see the kitchens they have here! It's a beautiful place. They have all the new ovens we have been trying to get for the bakery for months now! All of the Chefs are incredibly nice, and say my cooking is delicious. (They are just being nice) I hope I can see you soon!_

 _Love, Rin_

 _(P.S. Tell Mother I talked about her to to the Princes. They were very intrigued.)_

I totally made the last part up, but I hope that if Stella shows Mother the letter, it would help her shape up. I carefully fold the letter and stuff it into a thick cream envelope and set it on the table. I know my maids will deliver it soon. I climb into bed and sink into the sheets. My headache throbs strong and I shut my eyes, trying to ward it off. My door opens quietly, and I see Olivia slink into the room with a tray of food. I sit up fast causing my headache to worsen, but for now, I honestly don't care. I snatch the tray from her hands and run outside onto the balcony.

"I'm eating on the balcony Olivia!" I practically yell as I sit on the floor outside. I hear her chuckle as I open the lid on the tray. Stir fry. Huh...I thought it was for dinner. I eat super fast, and sit back the moment I was done. The wind blows across my face, and I feel my headache slowly diminishing. It's so peaceful and I slowly start to doze off. I open my eyes suddenly when I hear a knock on my door.


	10. Chapter 10: The Raid

_**OH MY GOSH! 300 VIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! I love you guys! I am soooo sure you will all love this chapter (or hate it)...it's a touchy subject. But I decided to mut some Rin X Robin romance in here...I haven't had enough...! You guys...you should create ship names for Rin X Armin, Rin X Robin, and Rin X Draven ships for me! YAAAASSS! The best one, I will officially use it for my ship names. MAY THE BEST SHIPNAMER WIN! M'KAY! NOW! On with the chapter!**_

 ** _Special thanks to Shannonzohner for following this story! Here's an invisible cookie! *tosses cookie*_**

 ** _And I also have to say thanks to Bookishxangel for their kind review! (so sorry I messed up your name! I was rushed to post it, but I fixed it.) You saying how glad you are for making this really warms my heart! I'm dedicating this chapter to you!_**

I stood up quickly and whirled around just in time to see a person walk into the room. My maids start curtseying and rushes out of the room, making me realize who it is. I squint and walk inside my room.

"Hell Armin" I say smiling. I sink down in a soft chair and gesture him to another across from me. Instead of sitting, Armin rushes up to me and puts his hand on my forehead. After a minute he sighs and finally sits in the chair. I blush slightly and rest my head in my hands so he doesn't see.

"What was that for?" I ask. Armin smiles shyly and chuckles.

"I got your note saying you couldn't make the date and weren't feeling well…" He holds up the crumpled note and tosses it over his shoulder. It lands straight in the basket. Sweet. "I haven't seen you all day! I needed to make sure it wasn't serious…" He bites his lip and leans back. "But you seem fine now. So where were you all day?"

I wave my hand to show it was nothing. "I was planning to memorize my way around the palace...but I got lost. So I missed breakfast then. And then I decided to go to the kitchens and bake a pie. Which turned out marvelous by the way. I missed lunch then, but when I came back, I was so exhausted I decided to skip dinner."

"Sheesh Rin! Don't ever do that again!" He says, oddly serious.

He stares at me and I can't think of anything to say, so I just stare back in a semi-awkward silence. His brown hair is slightly disheveled, and his cheeks hold a slightly rose blush. He must have ran here, I think, noticing his panting. Dinner must have just finished. I turn my gaze away and study my four-poster bed and its intricate details. I look back at him and he's still staring at me. I open my mouth to speak, but I jump and cover my ears as a loud ringing emits from somewhere in the palace.

"Shit!" I hear Armin growl as he grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Rebels."

 **Armin's POV:**

I look at Rin. She's looking over at her bed. I mentally slap my forehead. Pull it together! Why can't you say anything? My thoughts trail off as I stare at her. It's kind of weird...I realize, how all the other girls changed their hair, adding highlights and whatnot, when Rin didn't change it. It's a common dirty blonde, so I would think she would have changed it. Not that I mind, of course. Gosh...I can rant in my mind yet I can't even think of anything to say. Rin looks back at me and leans back in her chair and I now realize why she didn't change her hair. The bright light from the desktop lamp lands on her hair, and changes it from a common blonde color to a stunning woven gold. I lean forward, entranced. Rin opens her mouth to speak, but jumps.

I hold my hand up to my ears at the sudden ringing. It's a sound I haven't heard for a long time. Maybe even years…

"Shit!" I mutter, standing up quickly. Who knows how close the rebels are. I pull Rin off the chair and notice her confused expression. "Rebels." She nods as I pull her toward her wardrobe. I grunt as I push the wardrobe from the wall to reveal a small but thick metal door which leads to a safe room. I open it and push Rin in. She quickly clambers in and pulls me in as well. She closes the door behind her. I grab hold of her hand and rush down the steps, practically skipping 3 in between. I can hear Rin gasping for breath beside me. I slow down, but it doesn't keep me from cursing with every step.

I don't stop rushing, even as I push Rin through the door toward the light of the safe room. I turn to run back up the steps, but something pulls me back. Me nerves snap and I try to break away, but see a glimpse of Rin struggling to keep me still. I take deep breaths, and listen to Rin.

"What has gotten into you?" Her voice is bordering hysterical, sounding like a shrill scream. But really, right now everything is. I cover my ears with my hands and sink into the side of the hallway. I try to control my breathing, but It isn't working. Not that it has anyway.

 **Rin's POV:**

I look at Armin's huddled shadow in the corner, and I can feel my hands and throat clam up. Something's wrong. I rush into the safe room leaving Armin behind. I frantically look around for the queen. She'll know what to do. I see her sitting in a chair next to King Erik, whispering frantically. I ignore the loud whispers coming from the girls packed on the side of the rooms walls. I practically run up to the queen.

Still gasping I say, "Your Highness." I heave. "Armin...Is, he's" I don't need to say more. Queen Eadlyn stands up hurriedly, followed by King Erik. They rush behind me as I lead them out of the room and into the dark stairway. Armin is still huddled in the corner, shivering and panting, covering his ears. I can't stand to look at him like this. I cover my face with my hands, finally noticing the tears that have slipped out. I hastily dry my eyes and look at the Queen, who is whispering in a soft melodic tone. I slowly slip back into the safe room, where hoards of girls start stomping me with questions, one after another. "Where's Prince Armin?" "Where did the Queen and King go?" Some start creating elaborate and gruesome scenes which flash in my mind, even though I know what really happened.

I say nothing, and although it feeds their curiosity, I know they are too frightened to even look outside of the safe room. I stumble into a corner of the room and close my eyes. That was extremely weird. I try to shake off the look of Armin's frightened expression, but it's embedded in my mind. I can't help but to wonder what had happened that made him so...paranoid. I guess that's the closest word I could use.

My mind tries to think, but it's lost in the panic of the attack. I can't think at all, so I use that to my advantage. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I start drifting into a state of unconsciousness, but am jerked awake by unpleasant dreams not even minutes into the dream. I feel something smooth on my lips and I open my eyes to see Prince Robin holding a cup to my lips.

"You need to drink something." He says softly.

I grab the water and tip the cold contents down my throat. I didn't notice how dry my throat was. Prince Robin takes the cup and sits next to me. He follows my gaze towards the door and gives a knowingly hum. I glance over at him and see his eyes are dark and shadowed. He must not have been getting good sleep lately.

"Are you sleeping ok?" I ask. He holds a hand to his head and shakes it.

"Perfectly." He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

"Uhuh." I say sarcastically.

He looks over to me and sighs.

"I had a feeling this would happen. A raid. I have been seeing signs and I told all of the officials, but they laughed it off. 'You're imagining things' they said. Or 'We haven't had a raid in years'. I have been worried we wouldn't be prepared. And Armin…"

He stopped talking, but I nudged his arm.

"Tell me. I'm his friend. I should know too."

Prince Robin sighed, and started. "Armin...well, he can't handle raids. He's so tough when it comes to anything but. He's really resilient, you know?"

I nod. He looks around to see if anyone was listening, but all the girls were huddled on the opposite wall asleep.

"But...when we were younger, about 12, there was a big raid in the castle. A bunch of relatives were over. Armin was super close to our cousin, but we only got to see each other because of them being from Swendway. Well, there was a rebel attack, and a couple rebels who snuck into the palace found them and dragged them away. I have no idea what had happened when they were kidnapped. Whenever I ask, he becomes like that." He says, pointing towards the door with his head.

"When Armin and my cousin were found, the rebel were gone. But so was my cousin." Prince Robin starts blinking fastly and shakes his head. "They found him dead, and Armin still blames himself. Whenever there is a raid, Armin freaks out. It's like he believes he's twelve again...he searches and searches for his cousin. But he's not there, and he doesn't stop. It's painful to watch. It's like his mind is battling itself."

I wipe tears from my eyes, and frown. When did they get there? I look over toward Prince Robin and see the same sullen expression I know that my face mirrors. I lean forward towards him and rest my forehead on his shoulder.

"Thank you Prince Robin."

I can feel him shift from under me and I look up at him. His brilliant green eyes shimmer with a mix of peacefulness, and worry.

"Robin. Just Robin." I nod and close my eyes. And this time, sleep washes over me like a tidal wave.

I sit up suddenly as I feel hands on my shoulders, shaking me awake. I jolt up to a standing position and relax as I realize it's just Robin. I lean against the wall and put a hand to my head.

"Robin! Oh my gosh! You scared me! What the Hell!" I screech, playfully slapping him on the arm. I look around the room and realize we are the only ones left. "Where did everyone go? Are the rebels gone? Was anyone hurt? How's Armin?" I stop and realize I am clutching his shirt in worry. I quickly let go and smooth his shirt.

"Sorry…" I mutter. I start picking at my nails. Soooo interesting.

"Hmmm. Ok… They left; yes; no; fine."

I mentally recall my questions and relax. "Oh thank god!"

Robin lets me sit down and drink some water before ushering me up the steps. He walks me up to a door, somehow knowing it is mine. He unlocks the door and pulls it open. I squint at the sudden bright light and clamber into my room. The table is knocked over, and clothes are scattered everywhere.

"Oh my.." I gasp, rushing over to pick up clothes, and then it hits me. How can I be so self centered? "Robin, are my maids ok? Where are they? Are they safe?" I start panicking. What if they were hurt? Robin pulls me into a hug. I gasp and tense up, but relax after a few seconds.

"You worry too much. I'm sure they are fine." He whispers.

I laugh slightly, but my heart still feels heavy. I lean into him and sigh. We stand there for a while. He acts so differently when he's by himself. It's nice...he seems more free. I feel him laugh, and I look up.

"Thanks?"

My cheeks flush a bright pink. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I say, stepping away. He nods and I laugh. "I do that a lot...I don't know why…" As I am pondering this, my doors burst open and my maids scurry in.

"Stef! Olivia! Sara! Oh I'm so glad you are ok!" Tears flow from my eyes as I rush towards them and envelope them in hugs. "I was so worried!" All four of us started chatting right away, but a cough from behind me reminds me that Robin is here too. My maid's eyes widen as they curtsey and mutter apologies. He waves the apologies off and turns to me.

"I must be going now Rin, but it was nice to speak to you again. Even under these circumstances." I shake my head, but grin. There he goes again. And he was doing so well not slipping into his formal attitude. "I'm sure you can visit Armin later."

Robin walks up to me and kisses my cheek, and walks out the door. The minute it closes, my maids start squealing. I shake my head and try to contain my grin. I guess he's not so bad either.


	11. Chapter 11: The Dare

_**This chapter is more of a filler, but introduces the next chapter, which we will learn more about Rin's mother and father! *Wiggles eyebrows* Thanks to my friend Yuvie who told me to do this idea. (Woah Yuvie, I actually wrote a chapter how I described it to you!) Thank you all for reading this story! We already are close to 400 views after only 3 days! SWEEEEET! You guys are the best! DON'T BE AFRAID TO FOLLOW, REVIEW, OR FAVORITE! MUAH~**_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **Eikko- Thank you for favoriting! WOOHOO! Sweeeeeet!**_

 _ **Now! Time for Chapter 11: The Dare!**_

I spread out on my bed, feeling the silky sheets. It's been a week since I have been in the palace. Ever since the raid, everything has been quiet...perhaps too quiet. I sigh. My heart feels so heavy, like I'm missing something, yet I don't know what it is. I flop over and stare at Sara, my maid, who was sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Saraaaaaa…" I whine reaching out to her. She suppresses a laugh as she sews my torn backpack strap. (Don't even ask how that happened...I have no idea how all those boxes of cake got in there! Psssshhh…)

"Sarrrraaaa…" I tug her skirt slightly from the floor I flopped on. It's funny how used to my odd behavior the maids have gotten. "I'm soooo bored!"

"That's so reason to bother her...go outside or something!" I hear Olivia call from the window seat next to the book shelf (Of course)

I smirk and stop whining to Sara. I start crawling on the ground toward Olivia and moan 'in pain'. "Olllivvviiiiaaaaa….help….the borrredommmm…" I give a fake sputter and drop to the ground. I open an eye to see Olivia rolling her eyes and pulling the book to cover her face.

"Ugh… you are sooo not fun." I stand up and brush away wrinkles from my silk green day dress. I stick out my tongue to Sara and walk out the door into the quiet hallway. Everywhere has been really quiet since the raid actually. 13 girls asked to leave after the raid...and since the Princes reluctantly send them away, we now have 20 girls left. (Two were sent away the day we met the princes) It's only a week! I roll on my feet as I look back and forth down the hall. I have no idea what to do, so I just walk. I walk and walk….and walk. I have no idea where I am now; focusing on an intricate ceiling isn't a good idea if you don't want to get lost. I continue walking, because I am used to this. I am bound to end up somewhere I know.

"Rin!" I hear a voice from behind me and I turn. Savannah is walking quickly up to me, and I slow my fast pace down to meet here.

"What's up?" I say. I'm kind of jealous of Savannah. She's not only one of the country's favorites to win, but she is really pretty. She has blonde hair a bit like mine, but unlike me, her hair is thick and long; not the thin flat hair I have. And her eyes! A beautiful green fills her big eyes which hold a gleam of happiness wherever she goes. Why can't I be gifted with beauty...any at all...Ugh. But my jealousy doesn't keep me from being kind; she is a really amicable person.

"Some girls and I decided to have a sleepover tonight! I was wondering if you wanted to come!" She smiles at me, but before I give an answer, she loops her arm through mine and starts skipping down the hall. "I'm sorry, but you don't get a choice! I'm forcing you either way!" I laugh and run next to her. I'm sooo not skipping. She rushes me to my room and pushes me into it and slams the door closes. "Get ready quickly!" She says. Her happiness is audible in her tone. My maids rush together my stuff and place them neatly into my backpack (And freshly stitched at that!) I give them a 2 finger salute walking out the door.

"Adios, Amigos! Don't go crazy over not having anything to do while I'm gone!"

"Oh yes, like you didn't go crazy either!" I hear Sara call back.

Hehehe. We are getting along famously. I walk to Savannah's room just ask she exits. She holds up her back and says, "I'm good, you?" I nod, and she pulls me down the steps and through the twisting hallways. How does she memorize these turns? We come to a halt in front of a pair of double doors at the end of a long hallway. Savannah pushes the doors, which leads us to a dark, almost black room with small lights on the ground along a walkway. A large screen hangs in the front of the room, and big lush seats are lined up in rows, far more than the royal family needs. Huh. I never knew they had a movie theatre here. I look around in awe, and slowly walk to the group of girls huddled on the large stage under the big screen. They wave at Savannah as she walks up and I walk a far distance behind her and slink into the background. I don't really like meeting people.

Savannah, however, notices and pulls me into the circle of people. I sit and glare at her, but only for a second, before looking back at the soft brown wooden stage. "I'm sure you all know Rin!"She says, "She's joining us. A few people say a 'hi' but I'm sure they are just being polite. I also hear a sarcastic 'great' from across from me. I scowl and stare at the girl. She had long brown (and obviously straightened) hair, with eyebrows drawn on like she decided she would rather have sausages instead. I'm guessing that's...Ella De'saun. I give a small laugh, and search through my bag. Aha! A book! Cheeky cheeky, my maids. They soooo know me. I open the book and start reading. I slowly inch myself towards the edge of the stage and slide slyly into a seat.

The girls start talking or playing a game of some sorts, and they don't even realize I left. I sink low into the chair and absorb myself into the book.

A wad of paper hits my face and I look up suddenly. "Finally!" I look to see Yuvia give an over-exaggerated exasperated sigh. "We have been calling your name for the past minute!"

"Why?" I respond, but I pick up my book and put into the back anyways.

"It's your turn! Ella chose you!"

"Huh? For what?" I say sliding out of my chair and next to Yuvia who was ushering me over.

"Truth or dare!"

Oh...this can't be good. It doesn't seem like Ella is going to be nice about this one. I want to avoid truth now though...I have too many secrets...err, well, personal ones.

"Dare?" I say/ask.

"Hmmm." Ella taps her chin, pretending she has no idea what to give me, but I can tell she knows exactly what to have me do. She is smirking slightly and her eyes are narrowing. "How about...you play one of your little _songs_ to one of the princes?" She smirks and I gasp before my narrowing my eyes.

"How did you know I write songs…" I say quietly, trying my best not to make my voice sound murderous, although my actions may be bordering on it. I never, ever have shown those songs to anyone. Not to Stella, nor Liz. I can't. It's too personal.

"Oh, I have my ways." She gives a fake giggle and waves her hand. The other girls are whispering lightly to me. 'Oh, please? I want to hear them too!' 'I bet Armin or Robin would love it!'

I give a small growl and stand up. "Can I switch to truth or is it too late?"

The girls gave shouts of protest against my statement.

"Ok, ok. Fine." I glare at Ella, who is smirking triumphantly. When I walked past her, she whispered, "I read your songs. Good luck even making them want to listen to you sing. You'll need it. They really are crappy." I glared at her and started running to my room to grab my notebook, when she speaks again. "Oh, don't bother. I have it here." She holds up the notebook, which I snatch greedily out of her hand. That bitch. I use all of my energy not to punch her in her beautiful yet repulsive face. My heart is thumping in my chest, and my breathing is growing heavy. I can't. But I have to. I don't know why, but I need to earn their admiration. I just have a hunch I will need it.

I flip through the pages while walking to find the song with the least emotion in it. But it's impossible. Most of the songs were written after Dad left, or after a scarring yell-fest with Mother. Or after those idiotic kids beat me up. I'll figure it out. I can hear the steps of some of the girls behind me, and it speeds up the beating.

Thump-thump.

I rush up to the door of his room. The guards are eyeing me, knowing I shouldn't be the one to engage him, but they don't bother ridiculing me.

Thump-thump.

I look back at the girls in a pleading manner, but they usher me on.

Thump-thump.

I breath in, and knock on the door.


	12. Chapter 12: The Song

_**I love this chapter!~ And just so you all know, all rights of the song below belong to me. It is a song I wrote (just now) but it is mine...Just so y'all know. Happy Shipping everyone! (After this chapter, you will NEED to make ship names for me)**_

 _ **I honestly can't remember who I thanked before, so I'm re-thanking everyone!**_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **Bookishxangel-Thanks for your review, and for following! OOH, AND FAVORITING!? SWEET!**_

 _ **Princess Kam- Thanks for your review! Your question is answered fully in this chapter!**_

 _ **Drakel19088- you, my friend, are fabulous! Stickin with me from the beginning! Thanks for reviewing and following!**_

 _ **Eikko- Thank you sosososo much for following and favoriting! Muah~**_

 _ **Shannonzohner-mmm yas! Another follow!? Sweet! ILYSM!**_

 _ **Daisy1418-Thanks for favoriting! I love that you like my story! *hands cookie***_

 _ **NooraLau-You, I don't know why, seem cool. Thanks for favoriting!**_

 _ **Fanila-Nice name! Very unique! Thanks for favoriting! Welcome to the Red Mirror family!**_

 _ **Miku-Ceriss- Ayyyyye! How you doin'? Thanketh you for thy favorite! (I speak in words, worthy of thy Prince Robin)**_

After a few seconds, the door opens to find him standing there, wearing a confused expression. I grab his hand and pull him along. He starts to open his mouth to say something, but I hush him and point to the girls who were giggling while looking around the corner.

"They made me…" I grumble. The hand that isn't holding his is tightened into a fist, growing whiter by the second. I glare at Ella who is smirking at me in a ugly pug-like manner. God. I shake my hand and drag him down the hall, getting faster with each step to greaten the length between us and the girls. I don't want them to see me sing...they just urk me...I guess Savannah and Yuvia would be fine, but the others?

No way.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing?" He says, stopping me from walking.

"Robin! Such foul language! Now, show me to the music room. No questions!" I say pulling him forward to continue walking. The girls are still lingering behind, tittering their usual (not to mention annoying) gossip. He sighs and pulls me faster along the hallways. Aww, he already knows how lost I get. Heh...that obvious?

When we arrive at the music room, the girls are out of sight, but are bound to show up soon. Let's get this done before they get here. I pull Robin into the room and gasp. It's an enormous room with dozens upon dozens of instruments. Violins, violas, cellos, and basses hang in a corner next to the other strings. Electric to acoustic guitars, to ukuleles and banjos. A drum set sits in the corner and a large sleek piano rests in front of an enormous stained glass window. I rush up to is and press some keys, listening to the chords. It's perfectly tuned (to be expected) and I pull out a chair and shove (don't worry, he didn't get hurt) Robin into it. I sit on the bench, and he asks me, again, what was happening.

"Well, the girls started playing Truth or Dare, and I got swept up in it. _One_ dared me to sing a song to one of you princes that I wrote, so I chose you." I flip through the songs, looking for the song I was going to use. Aha! Here it is! I open it and set it on the music stand above the keys.

"Why me?" He says.

"I trust you." I say as if it's a fact. It is kind of hard not to trust him anyways, after he told me all of the personal trauma they suffered with as a child. I notice small smile on his face. I smirk and say,

"Yeah, someone actually thought about you before your brother."

"How...How did you know I was thinking about that…?" He whispers. I wave a hand and say,

"Oh, I just know. Trust me." I smirk. I turn to the keys and warm up a bit. I haven't played piano for years...mostly because Mother rid us of ours when she thought we weren't working hard enough and earning enough money. I take a shaky breath, even though most of my nerves were gone.

"Ready?"

He nods and I start hitting chord. It comes naturally, like a memory stuck my head. I start singing the lyrics.

" _For all these years,_

 _I just sat and listened._

 _Come all these tears,_

 _But the fog hasn't lifted._

 _How could things go so, so wrong_

 _When you were always so, so strong?_

 _How could you make that mistake,_

 _It's too much, too much to take._

 _You stepped out the door,_

 _And she was off your spell._

 _I was chilled to the core,_

 _Heaven turned to Hell._

 _How could things go so, so wrong_

 _When you were always so, so strong?_

 _How could you make that mistake,_

 _It's too much, too much to take._

I struck a few cords and smiled. This feels so nice...like therapy. I really needed this.

 _Life has failed me,_

 _But so has he._

 _Why did he let us, let us be._

I slowed the chords, and stopped the song. It's short, but it really doesn't need to be long. It tells the story. I feel hands wrap around me from behind and gasp. Robin has me in a tight hug and I look at him (or try to) questionally.

"Robin...why are you hugging me?"

I get no reply, so I turn around even more, trying to pull out of his grasp. Robin has tears streaking his face and I wipe them away.

"Umm...why are you crying?" I pull him onto the chair and sit beside him. He wipes his eyes and laughs hesitantly.

"Oh, gosh, I feel so stupid!" He laughs and I frown. Give me an answer, god dammit!

'It's just...your song tells a story. And that story is yours, is it not?"

I nod and Robin pulls me into another hug. This time I hold onto him back.

"You still never answered me…" I feel him chuckle.

He pulls me back and holds me by my shoulders.

"That's about your dad, isn't it? I remember you speaking about it when we met. And I can hear the pain from this song. And it pains me to hear yours. I just...it's….hmph. I'm at a loss of words. For once." He laughs and stares into my eyes, suddenly getting serious. "I care about you. And your pain is mine."

Now my eyes start tearing up. I can't handle holding back these emotions anymore. I pull Robin into a hug and cry into his shoulder. The tears don't stop, they can't stop. I can't be that tough shelled girl for once. All I can remember is the day my father left. How peaceful our family was. How normal. That was, until my mother got pregnant. I guess she got bored of the marriage. One day she left to a club. She came home the next day, disheveled and hungover. After a week she was getting sick often; She was pregnant. Father was angry, furious. He loved her very much, and she betrayed him. My father, the kind person who would welcome anyone into our home couldn't welcome my mother after that. But Dad, in his fury, decided to leave all of us instead. My mother grew cold, after she gave birth. She loved the new child, only because it wasn't his. Me, not so much, After time, her hatred spread to Stella too. None of us were safe anymore.

I gripped Robin harder as he stroked my hair. Once I calmed considerably, I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry...I must be a mess right now." I laugh half-heartedly and Robin grabs my hands.

"Thank you Rin…" He whispered to me.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For what?" Robin leaned in closer and examined my face as if searching for something.

"For showing me a true part of you." He says. He draws closer, and before I can even process what he said, his lips are on mine. I tense up, but then melt into him. The kiss is tender and sweet, but makes me forget my pain. I feel him smile from beneath my lips and I smile as well. I feel now I have totally broken down the wall between us fully. He no longer is a prince in any part of my mind.

Robin. That's all he is. Not a prince, but a person.

Robin pulls away, but I can't look him in the eye. I am blushing madly, and he laughs. He's suddenly so confident...heh. I look up at him and he is staring at me intently.

"If you ever need to talk again, let me know." He says, giving me his signature kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. I can hear the chattering of the girls outside as he steps out. I slowly pick up my notebook and hug it to my chest, blushing madly.

Well.

That happened.


	13. Chapter 13: The Doubted

_**I'm so sorry guys for inflicting this reaaaalllly long chapter upon you! But this story has almost 600 views! WOOT WOOT! Thank you all so much! And thanks Yuvie for your idea, so this is a chapter for you! I have been super stressed lately (YuYu, you know why) and I have been super insecure, so it's kinda showing up in my writing, like this one...so I'm sorry if this one is kind of a downer...**_

 ** _REVIEWS (Omg I love these reviews and I'm sad that alot of you aren't reviewing! Don't be shy! You can review for every chapter, for all I care! And I have been running out of ideas, so if you have any REVIEW!)_**

 ** _Middle Sister-You are amazing! Thank you for reviewing, following, AND favoriting! IT'S AWESOMEE! To answer your review: 1) Prince Armin is happy go luck, and pretty relaxed. He is a obvious player, hence the compliments and winking, and is also the crown prince, meaning he will be King. Prince Robin is pretty cold and judgmental. It's pretty hard to crack his shell, but when you do, he is a really caring person. He does tend to work more then focusing onto his future wife, but mainly because he believes he is always in the shadow of his brother, and is more fit for the crown. They are fraternal twins, meaning not identical, so they don't look the same...despite what everyone says. (I hope this clears up their differences) 2)YES, MORE DRAVEN IS COMING! STAY TUNED! 3) I post every 3-5 days, but it will go on for a while, so don't worry about it ending too abruptly. AND YES, EIKKO AS KING IS A FABULOUS IDEA! I CAN'T FATHOM HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE LIKE 'Nah, he isn't part of the selection, so he won't be picked' BUT WHO KNOWS MAYBE EADLYN BECOMES A RULE-BREAKER AFTER HER BROTHER LEAVES?_**

 ** _(Omg guys, I got too excited...Please, read on...)_**

 **Robin POV**

I pace back and forth in my bedroom. I frantically run my hand through my hair, messing up the stiff formed gel. Tonight is the first report since the girls have arrived. Last week's report was cancelled due to the raid in the castle. And what is freaking me out even more, is that I haven't gone on ANY dates. I sigh and sit down just as my door opens. Dad walks in and I sit up straighter. He sits across from me, and sets his cup of coffee onto the table next to him. We are silent for a few minutes before he speaks.

"So how you doin' Bud?" He says, smiling

I groan loudly and sigh.

"This Report is going to be the death of me! I haven't been able to go on any dates! I have been too busy…" I exclaim, gesturing to the files stacked onto my desk.

"Robin...take a break. This is your future you are trying to figure out. The work can wait." He stands up and walks over to my desk. I suddenly realize what he's going to do.

"Dad! No! Don't!" I say, scrambling over. But I'm too late; His hot coffee is now dripping off of the papers, soaking through them. I gape at him in disbelief. He has never ruined anything of mine before. Before I could speak, he holds up his hand to shut me off. His grin is now wiped off his face and is replaced with a serious expression.

"You know Robin, you always believe work comes first. Work is not going to get you the throne. I know you believe you deserve it, but maybe it's for the better. Armin can easily handle balancing emotions and work. He doesn't spend every living moment working! Before you can ever even become a worthy Prince, yet alone King, you have to know how to care for others. You are not to do any work this next week. Robin, you don't need to prove you are better than Armin. You aren't him." He walks out of the room and softly shut the door.

I sit down on the bed and let the world cave in on me for once. I let my shell crack.

 **Armin POV:**

I'm bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. The cameramen are setting up everything, and last minute touch-ups are happening. The red velvet curtains were switched to purple satin, and the chairs switched to redwood. I smile and whistle silently, helping set up. Occasionally I get shushed off by a maid, but I join to help after a bit. Millon Fadaye is admiring his suit and lint rolling off dust and lint which isn't there. God...he's so narcissistic. I look around and see Mom and Dad sitting in their normal spots, but Robin isn't anywhere to be found. I shrug it off though. It wouldn't be the first time he missed a Report due to work. But to miss one this important?

I shake my head, but go sit in my spot. The girls will be here any minute.

 **Yuvia POV:**

This has been the most exciting two weeks of my life! I sigh happily and lean back in my chair.

"Hold still my Lady! I'm almost done!"

I sit up straighter and giggle.

"Sorry Aria!" I feel a tug on my hair as she pulls it up into a braided crown. I love being here so much. There are many nice people here, but there are a few exceptions. Ella, with her upside down Nike eyebrows, seems to be infamous among us selected. There are a few others who are jealous about the latest results of the magazine quizzes, of me being a favorite, but hey! I'm sorry I am just so amazing. Beat that Ella.

My maid pulls me up and holds a black silk dress up.

"You likey?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck, this is amazing!" I say running my hands on the draped fabric. It glints in the setting sunlight, and looks luminescent. Aria laughs and lectures me on needing to fix my language.

"Uhuh...yeah, sure." I respond as she pins the dress together, making last minute touch-ups. I am totally not fixing my language. By the end, the dress fits perfectly, and we have about an hour until the Report starts. I decide to hang around in the Women's room for a bit. I pull open the doors and scan the room...empty, empty, empty, wait, no...who's that? I draw closer and literally groan out loud. Ella.

She looks up and me from the magazine she was reading and gives me a vicious snarl.

"Oh, aren't you just _so_ glad to see me? So rude Yuvia. I wonder what the prince would do if he found out you were treating me like this!"

I roll my eyes and pretend my foot hurts. I grind my teeth together, but not for acting. It's so I don't spit out the thoughts rolling around my mind.

"Stubbed my toe…" I say...I pretend to limp out the door. "Bitch." I whisper. I brush my dress off angrily and hold my head up high with it's usual smile. I stomp into the filming room and see almost everyone sitting on some risers off to the side. I sit myself next to Rin who mumbles a hello and scoots a little bit farther from me. I honestly don't know how I feel about her. She seems nice enough, but she doesn't like to talk too much I notice, so I haven't really been able to read her personality. The sounds of people scattering around die down, and the lights dim, leaving Millon Fadaye sitting in the spotlight.

 _ **Rin POV:**_

Ok, so I know I said to myself that I wasn't going to freak out...such a lie. I am trying to take deep breaths as I see Millon Fadaye pulling girls up one by one for interviews. They go as a blur, all giving the same answers, 'Oh, the Princes are divine,' or, 'The Princes are both so nice…' blah, blah, blah. How are people actually interested in this? I look up at both of the princes on the opposite side of the stage. Robin looks creepily angry, and is staring straight ahead, his knuckles white from closing them in a fist. I remind myself not to get on his bad side...not like I am anyway. I look at Armin, who is nodding off in his seat slightly. Robin smacks his side, and he jolts up. Hopefully the cameras didn't pick that up. Armin looks over to me and winks. I roll my eyes but smile. Such a player, that Armin.

I hear my name called. Already? I pull myself up and drag myself to the redwood chairs and sit. I can barely hear and ringing fills my ears. I start panicking, but slow my breaths after a manner of seconds. Millon puts a hand on my leg and whispers,

"Just breath. You got this." Through the corners of his mouth while flipping through pages of questions so the cameras didn't pick it up.

"Ok! First question for Lady Rin! What has the greatest challenge so far in the selection?"

Hmm...the people. Or maybe feeling the pressure of if the Princes like me...nah. I'm pretty sure I'm good in that category. Hmmm. Oh! I got this!

"Well, Millon...I have to say, it's having to wake up so early! Seven O'Clock?! It's crazy!" I smile through my paranoia and anxiety and hear laughs from the audience. Oh good. I'm not doing too bad. I ease a little bit.

"She really is the Queen of Honesty, just like the magazines say!" Millon laughs. Wait, what is he talking about? Millon, either reading my mind or my face was _super_ obvious, read aloud a magazine clipping, where they wrote small articles on each selected.

" _From her sendoff to the castle, Rin Laurel has been a hushed whisper raising to a scream; her popularity has raised after the latest raid in the castle where a guard had exclaimed he had seen her helping Prince Armin to safety. From then on, she hasn't been anything but modest and honest. Throughout small interviews, Rin can be heard saying the things we all know is silently playing through the rest of the Selected's minds. If she does become a princess or Queen, we can be sure that honesty will come our way. I guess you can call her the Queen of Honesty!"_

I laugh silently. I'm glad this doesn't say anything bad, although I definitely didn't save Armin.

"Well since we are on this subject, let's take a look at Rin's sendoff! A video played behind us, showing be giving my speech. The audience, extremely exaggerating things, laughed or sighed, or gasped at moments. Oh, please, like it's that touching…

The video ends and Millon turns back to me.

"What a touching video. Can you tell me how you felt while giving the speech?"

Uhhhh….

"I felt like I was going to faint. I honestly can't remember anything." I sigh, shaking my head. The audience laughs again and I smirk.

"And how do you feel about the Princes?"

"Well, Prince Armin is a really kind person and is really enthusiastic about his passions. I'm sure he would make an amazing King. Prince Robin is also a really nice person...once you crack his uptight shell. I'm sure though, that without Prince Robin, Prince Armin would be lost in a lot of his work." I hear Armin laugh from his table and I look over. Armin has a smile, but I look mainly at Robins expression. It has changed from a look of anger to one where it looks like he just got slapped across the face. I smirk and wink at him and he covers his face which is growing red.

Hehe...I made the great prince blush.

"Well, I believe that's all the time we have today Rin. Next up is...Halsey Duninger."

I rise from my seat and walk toward the risers but stop when I hear talking from behind the stage. I look around and see no one watching as I slip behind the stage and into the darkness away from the spotlights. I draw closer to the whispering and see two figures. I draw closer and see who it is; Yuvia and Ella. I hid quickly behind a janitor's cart, and listened. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but every so often, Yuvia or Ella would gasp and respond louder. They were speaking loudly now and just as I was able to make out what they were saying, a loud slap rang out. I wince and pull myself up. I see Yuvia holding her face, and Ella with her hand up smirking. I was just about to jump in when I see Yuvia's eyes fill with anger. I take a few steps back quickly just as Yuvia's fist connected to Ella's face.I had to hold back a small laugh flowing into my throat..No, Rin, it's not funny. Just look at the blood running down her dress!

My chuckle quickly dies as I see someone turn the corner. I hold my breath, and see Armin walking toward us. His eyes are filled with fury after glancing at Ella.

"What. The HELL is happening here?!" He hissed and I pushed myself more behind the cart. I can't get caught. A rush of panic shocked me. I can't go back...to Mother...to the bullies. I hold my breath and look through a ripped hole in the trash bag covering me.

"Armin, oh, Armin!" Ella whined, drawing herself closer to him. She grasped his arm and pointed to Yuvia. "Armin, sh-sh-she punched me! Out of nowhere! I was co-com-complimenting her dress, and she just snapped!" She drew closer to him and whispered, "I think she may be mentally unstable!" She shuddered and held her nose groaning. That drama queen.

"I didn't do it for nothing! You slapped me! You insulted all of my family! You-Ella- Are a disgrace!" She said loudly, bordering on yelling. Her face was blotched red with anger, hiding the welt that was on her skin.

"Yuvia, you must know now you have inflicted pain onto another Selected. You are no longer able to compete for my hand."

Yuvia stepped back in shock and I stood of quickly without thinking.

"Hold on! You are getting rid of her!? Armin, I know what happened! Yuvia only was protecting herself! Ella slapped her! She insulted her! I heard it!" I said, my voice rising with anger.

"Rin. I can see what happened. Nothing is wrong with Yuvia. And now look at Ella! SHe was obviously hurt! I can't believe your story! You are obviously biased, being her friend and all! Rin, may you please leave me and Ella...you will just make things worse!" He said. I can tell he is trying not to yell at me, but his words pierce my heart. He doesn't believe me?

"You don't believe me?" I whisper quietly. Tears are forming and I look at the ground, watching them drop onto the floor. They splatter...just like this friendship. "Armin, if you don't believe me...I don't know how this will work. Honesty is how I work. If you don't trust me, then maybe you haven't been my friend after all." I turn and run out the door and through the hallways.

I don't stop, not for anything...except for the person I slammed into while turning the corner. I smacked my head against the floor and groaned. A solid painful throb flowed into it, and I sat up dizzily.

"Whatthehell…" I slur, watching the room spin around me. I start to fall, but the person catches me.

"Rin! What are you doing, running around here? Is your head ok?" I make out Robin saying.

"I'm fine." I drop to the floor and stay there. I can't think, my head painfully throbs.

"Are you sure? Umm...here." He says before dashing off. I sit against the wall and groan. Of all the things to go wrong today. A few minutes go by...I think, before I hear someone running up to me. I open an eye, but the light hurts my headache too much so I close it.

"You were gone too long…" I groan, pulling Robin to the ground.

"Sorry...but I got some medicine for you." Robin places a cup in my hands and drops pills into my hand. I quickly down the pills and water. I sit waiting for it to work.

"So what's this I hear about Lady Yuvia?" He asks.

I quickly explain the whole situation, leaving out no details.

"How dare he think I was lying!" I snarl. "He was supposed to be my friend! I can't believe him! But you believe me Robin, right? You know I wouldn't lie to you!"

Robin fidgets and stares at the ground, and all of my hope shatters.

"You don't believe me do you?" I say. I turn my head down and let my hair block my face from view. "I have to go." I say, my voice shaking. I run down the hallway, my headache slowing into a dull throb. But it's not my head that hurts now. I grab at my dress where my heart is. The pain is unbearable. They both don't believe in me. I run down the hall, faster than I ever have.

"Rin!" I hear Robin bellow from behind me, but I keep running. I can't stand it here anymore. How is it that an hour ago I would be here rather than home...and now I wish I could be anywhere but here.

I pull open the familiar doors and rush down the stairs. Who cares if I trip? Who cares if I fall? My heart has already...

I see the light at the end of the stairs, and I wring my hands is anxiousness.

I really need to pound some dough.


	14. Chapter 14: The Sugar and Pine

_**Muahahaha! Some of you will like this chapter, some may not. But just know, not everything is as it seems...for anything. I also want to thank you all so, so, sooooo much for your support on this story! I already have 770 views, and it seems like I get around 50-80 views per day, so that is amazzziiiinnng! I hope you all continue reading, cause it will only get more interesting from here! And also, tell me who you want/think Rin should end up with! (I honestly can't decide, so I want your thoughts!)**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Captains Number 1 Girl: Thank you so much! Like I said, not everything is as it seems... ; )**_

 _ **Middle Sister: Yes, Ella does remind us all probably of Celeste! : ) I actually based her off of this girl at my school...she is the worst! This is why I'm not part of the popular crowd...also because I couldn't be cool even if I tried!**_

 _ **RandomComment (I'm guessing you are a guest?): Thank you sooo much! I update about 2 times per week, so stay tuned!**_

 ** _I also decided everyone, that to save time, I will thank followers and favoriters generally, not naming certain names...I realllllyyyy appreciate it, so don't think you aren't loved for it, but it's to save time and energy! But keep Following and Favoriting!_**

I burst into the room, not looking at the startled faces staring at me. I pull into my usual corner, which seems to have been cleared as if they expected me to come. I start pulling ingredients off the shelves...flour, salt, sugar, everything needed for my sweets. It's a shame the only things I can make are desserts, because I'm feeling anything but sweet now.

I mix up the ingredients and knead the powders and liquids into a stiff, sticky dough. I can feel the anger slowly dying as I pound the dough to the granite counter. I sigh slowly and lean against the counter. I can't believe this. After all my honesty, they don't believe me. Maybe I should just go home...at least Stella and Liz are real friends. I realise I was right all along. They aren't the same as me. They can lie, they can do whatever they feel will work out in their favor, and they aren't blamed. We are.

"Those snobs!" I say, punching the dough, leaving a great crater in the middle.

"Wow, someone is angry…" I hear a voice say behind me, and I know who's it belongs to. I have heard it every time I have came down here. And I don't want to hear that sarcastic voice. I don't want to hear his mocking tone. Not now. I want to be alone!

"Go away Draven." I say, my voice lacking emotion.

"Awww, you're sending me away Sugar? Why? Those princes being jerks again?" He says.

"Go away!" I say louder, staring at the dough.

I hear him walk beside me.

"Wait, did they really do something?" He says, turning me around.

I try to turn away, but his grip is strong.

"Tell me Rin. What did they do?" He whispered, making sure the other Chef's didn't hear, even though most were gone for it was after dinner.

I break myself from his grasp and walk over to the table that was stashed in the empty area of the kitchen and sit.

"Nothing." I rest my head in my arms and stare at Draven. He stares at me, but leaves when I ask him for water. I down it quickly when he hands it to me. He plops himself next to me, and stares at me in silence with pleading eyes.

"Fine…" I growl. And I tell him everything. I'm pretty sure he will believe me. He is the same; trampled on and forced to bend to their wills. And the moment I finish, he erupts in anger.

"What!? They didn't believe you!? But Ella is such a snob! How can they not see that!?" He pounds his fists to the table and chokes the air.

"The next time I see those two princes, I'm going to strangle them until their eyes pop out. Until they plead for mercy, until-" He rambles, and I laugh, looking around to check if the Cooks were gone; and they were.

He looks over to me and smiles sheepishly.

"Now there's that smile!" He rubs his knuckles in my hair, and I instantly reach up and fix is. I stick out my tongue.

"Pssh, jerk!" I say, smacking his arm. We both laugh and I sigh and lean back. I point to the kitchen and say, "Now, peasant, go get me my bread!"

He stands up and bows. "Yes, your majesty!" He returns with my bread, which is baked to fluffy, amazing perfection.

"I swear to god, I am the BEST baker! Muahahah! I could rule the world with this bread, conquer my enemies, destroy towns!" I say sarcastically, mutilating the bread. I tried for once, not to make something entirely sweet...and I ended up with the dead sea in my bread.

Draven took a bite out of the bread and spit it out.

"Oh God! Are you trying to poison me with too much salt? How come every time you give me food, it's to poison me!?" He raises his arms in exasperation before throwing the bread into the trash.

"Rin, that was horrible. Really, truly horrible!" He laughs, and I join him.

"I know! I think I added 2 tablespoons of salt instead of 2 teaspoons…" I laugh sheepishly. "Oops?!"

We both sit, chuckling for a bit, until the silence got awkward. I bite my lip and look over to him.

"Ahah! I got it!" He puts his fist in his hand. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Oh GOD NO!" I say. "I am never playing that game again!" I fake a shudder and think. Hmm…

"How about would you rather?" He asks, raking his hand through his blonde hair, and stares at me with dark blue eyes.

"Eh... Why not?" I shrug, kicking my legs up on the table and leaning back.

"You go first, Sugar~" He says, flicking my legs off the table.

"Fine...And stop calling me sugar! Ok...would you rather...kiss a boar or kiss a frog?"

"Oh, that's easy! I would kiss the boar. Only because they remind me of you. Looks and all." He wiggles his eyebrows, and I smack him on the arm and he laughs.

"Would you rather live a life that lasts 1,000 years, or live 10 lives that last 100 years each?" He asks.

"Ooh...hmmm...I guess 10 lives that last 100 years. Being 1000 years old is too much. Going through all those wars, and seeing all those deaths." I shudder.

"Would you rather...uhhh...never read again, or never speak again?" I ask, drawing my knees up, and hugging them. I'm getting pretty tired...It's 1 in the morning? SInce when?

"Oh, I would so rather never speak again!" He responds, and I laugh.

"Ha! Good! Who knows what would happen if you chose the other option!"

"Ok! My turn! Would you rather kiss Prince Armin, or Me?" He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, you...you seem like a genuine friend at least…" I growl softly.

I look at him and he smirks.

"Ha! Beat that Prince Armin!" He says, pumping his arms in the air. He notices his watch and gasps.

"Holy fuck, it's one already? Rin, you need to go to bed! Come, I'll walk you." He says, standing up and holding out a hand to help me up.

I don't take it. What does he think I am, weak? I can so stand up on my own. I smirk and walk past him.

"Nope! You are not walking me!" I say, walking fast to the stairwell.

"So stubborn!" He grumbles, while laughing at the same time.

I turn around.

"Well, thanks. For you know, cheering me up." I say.

He stares at me. Is he expecting me to say more? I shake my head and start to walk up the stairs, but Draven pulls around and pushes me against the wall. His face is inches away, and he leans in and kisses me. I gasp and stand still in shock for a few seconds, but lean into him. He smells like sugar and pine, and I slowly pull away.

I look away from his eyes. I can't look at him. Did he...Did I…..HUH? What just happened? My thoughts are swimming in my mind and I slowly take steps away from him. I smile sheepishly, and mutter a goodnight before dashing up the stairs. For a few seconds, my mind is repeating the same words.

"That was a stupid idea"

It repeats, over and over, and then I realize...Who cares? I laugh out loud, almost angrily, once I reach the top of the staircase and close the doors behind me. I lean against them and sigh. Maybe I need this. Someone who can trust me, someone I can trust. Who cares about going home?! This palace is messed up.

I smirk as I walk to my room. Compete with that Princes. You'll need to work hard to keep me here.


	15. Chapter 15: The Walls

_**Some of you may hate me for this chapter, but EH! Makes my decision easier. Ok! So thank you to all those who favorited and followed ME! I didn't realize you guys did that! SWEET! You guys may want to get straight into this chapter, so here are the reviews, and we will go!**_

 _ **REVIEWS!:**_

 _ **Middle Sister: (I like you alot, for all of your reviews) Thank you for your input! All (aka one) of my friends love Draven too! And Robin is better suited for that cliche "break the barriers" romance which I LOVEEEE! SO~ hence this chapter. ; )**_

 _ **My second choice for the selection is also Kile! But I really do believe that Eikko (aka Erik for all you who were confused) will become Prince Consort. Love ya!**_

 **Robin's POV:**

I pace back and forth in my room. Actually, it's more like jogging because it's so damn big. I draw my hands to my lips and start to bite my nails; A bad habit I had formed about five days ago when Dad ruined all of my work. So, for the past days, I had only one thing to occupy my time; I had to go on dates. Don't get me wrong… some of these girls are nice, but I just don't feel a spark from any of them. I already released three girls from my list. The other two, Lady Yuvia and Hannah Dupree were ok. They were good enough to keep around. But all I want right now is to hang out with a friend, someone who doesn't seem to want to get in my pants. ( _lol guys, Robin has some humor OMG ;) )_ But the person who I want to see doesn't want to even look at me. In fact, she's been holed up in her room for the past five days, not coming out for meals or lessons either. Anne, for once, seems to have taken a liking to her, so she has taught her privately.

"I hope Rin is ok." I mutter. I stop pacing at the knock erupting from my door. I pull it open and frown.

"Bye." I say sarcastically as I shut the door. His foot slides through the crack, stopping the door from slamming shut.

"I'm not leaving." Armin pushes the door back open and walks straight into my room.

"Great! Just invite the maids and, hey!? I know! How about the whole country?" I growl. "As you can tell," I say giving a mock bow, "I am not in the best mood."

"I don't care." He says in his singsong voice. "Rin's still not coming out! I tried talking to her again, for like, the thirtieth time, and it's the same reaction!"

I wince. I have stopped trying to get her to leave because of that. You either get two options. 1) She goes completely quiet and hisses for you to leave in a way that would give one goosebumps, or 2) She goes completely ballistic like she is a rabid panther. Both are pretty bad.

"So why did you come?" I ask, giving him the eye.

"Duh~We are going to force her out!" Armin says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I shake my head. "This is not going to work. But fine. I might as well tag along with your little scheme, whatever you have planned." I stand up and look at him. "Well come on!" I shake my head slowly...ignorant fool.

He stand up quickly and laughs while rushing out the room. We set off in a swift pace and arrive soon in front of her door.

"So what's your plan, Mr. Genius?" I ask.

Armin grins sheepishly and wraps an arm around me. "Ah, my dear brother, this is where you come in." He taps my nose.

"Armin…"I growl. "I am not knocking!" I say.

"No, no, don't knock! You can just...figure a way to get her to open the door!" He says. "You are smarter after all."

I tug on my suit. Damn about time he tells me that! I push him out of the way and breath. Well, here goes nothing. I knock on the door slightly and give my highest pitch voice.

"Lady Rin, your maid sent me to bring you a snack!" I say. Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing... Some guard standing further down the corner is staring at me. Armin leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Sexy." He growls and I smack him. Gosh, always joking. The room is silent and for a second I believe she may be sleeping until I hear shuffling from inside. The deadbolt clicks and Armin and I give a sigh. Just as the door opens, Armin shoves his foot in the doorway to ensure we won't get pushed out. Or maybe he'll just get a broken foot out of that.

 _ **Rin's POV:**_

My stomach growls as I open the door. I haven't really been eating too much this week, so I am glad that my maids finally sent me food when my appetite came back. I open the door eagerly. My heart drops. I try to force the door shut, but one of their feet is shoved between the door and the wall. Thinking quickly (and stupidly) I step, hard, onto the foot and hear Armin give a yell, and the door slides shut allowing it to close. I hear muffled voices coming from outside.

"Well, that didn't go well." I hear a voice, probably Robin say.

"HA! Says the person whose foot isn't caving in on itself! I hear Armin hiss.

I shake my head and walk back to the bed and lay down in it. Well this sucks. No food. I look around. Huh. The room has been cleaned. The mess has magically flown back onto the shelves since I last slept. I frown and walk onto the balcony. The sky is a dark grey and flashes streak across the sky, creating bridges of light. Yet no rain falls. I sigh and sit down, feeling the smooth, cold stone from under me.

I can understand why they would try to sneak in here. Maybe I was to harsh on them. My thoughts harden again. No. Why should I talk to them? And plus, I don't think I can anyways. My mind needs to think. Even more that five days. I can't figure out what I am doing! What happened with Draven and I...and Robin and I...I could be killed for this! The blood drains from my face. If I am killed...Stella will be alone. With her. I can't do that to her. This lie has to desperately be a secret.

I flinch as the door opens and I sink into the wall in the balcony.

"Rin?" I hear Armin call. He'll find me. No point in trying.

"What." I answer. I see Armin slink through the door and onto the balcony. He smiles brightly and sits in front of me. I look away, avoiding his eyes. I'm so being paranoid, but what if he can see the lie through my eyes? Yeah. Paranoid. He stares at me raising an eyebrow.

"How did you get in here?" I ask quietly. "The door was locked."

Armin holds up a pair of slender metal chopsticks. "Picked it." He said, smirking.'

"Shouldn't that lock be pick free? What do you have, magic powers?" I deadpanned.

I heard the chopstick clink on the ground and I look up. Armin is staring at me and he opens his mouth.

"Unless you are apologizing, I don't want to hear it." I say, cutting him off.

"I was going to say that we didn't get rid of Yuvia. She will be staying."

I sit up straighter. Really? I haven't seen her all week!

"So, then where is she?" I ask suspiciously.

"Rin, chill." He says, leaning back and kicking up his feet onto my legs. "She just felt bad about getting you in trouble that she stayed away for a bit."

I sigh in relief. "Where's Robin? Wasn't he with you?" I ask.

"Oh, I sent him to get food." He says waving his hand.

"But it's 10...the chefs won't be there…" I say.

"Exactly!"

I shake my head. "So why are you here?" I ask.

He looks around nervously and wrings his hands together.

"Ummm...well about that." He stutters. "Well, uh...um."

"What?!" I ask. What if something happened to Stella! What if-

"Rin, you have been a great friend, really, but I have to release you." He says, staring at the grey thundering sky.

Huh.

That was not what I expected. What was least expected was how I felt about this.

Relieved.

I laugh slightly, and then harder. Armin looks at me weirdly, and slightly offended.

"I- I'm s-sorry Ar-armin!" I laugh, shaking away tears. "It's just. I feel actually kind of relieved."

"You...do?" He asks with a perplexed look on his face. I nod. "Oh thank god...actually, I'm quite offended!" He puts a hand to his heart. "WOUNDED!"

I laugh and swat him.

"I know why you released me though." I say. "I feel it too. I don't feel that way toward you either." We both laugh and sigh, both relieving stress.

"So no hard feelings?" Armin asks.

"No. Well, as long as Yuvia isn't kicked out." I wink. He stands up and pulls me along with him.

"Well, I don't plan to for now." He smiles and tips an invisible hat.

"Well, good day, my Lady Rin." He says bowing.

"Wait!" I say as he heads to the door. "We can still hang though, right? As friends?"

"Pshhhh nooooo, we can't" Armin rolls his eyes. "Duh, of course we can." He shakes his head and closes the door behind him.

And as he leaves, I realize just how much pressure was relieved from me. Part of that wall has broken.


	16. Chapter 16: The Gift

**_Woah for once, I actually wrote a chapter COMPLETELY BY MYSELF. (jk everyone. I wrote like, 5 by myself before this, but lately I have been needing ideas.) I just want to say, MY GOSH EVERYONE! 960 VIEWS! LETS TRY TO GET TO 1000! WOOT WOOT!_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Middle Sister: Glad you didn't hate me for that! XD (I knew you wouldn't) I hope that your favorite keeps switching~~~It's more fun that way. And it gives me more time to decide who Rin will be with. XD And there are precisely 16 girls left. There won't be too many leaving in this part...or will there?_** _ **Dun**_ _ **Dun DUN!**_

Three weeks. I have been here for three weeks. I wonder how Stella and Liz are doing. I hope Liz is taking care of Stella. My thoughts wander as I sit outside listening to the birds. It's a nice day; the weather is cloudy, but the air is warm. It's another boring day and the Women's room doesn't seem appealing at all. The girls have been giddy and snobby lately, all bragging about their dates.

Eww.

Who wants to hear about how Armin held you as you were about to fall of your horse, or how Robin held your hand? Definitely. Not.Me.

I roll my eyes at myself. Gosh I'm so idiotic. I make a face at myself, and poke my head into the room.

"Saraaaaa!?" I yell, softly though, as to not disturb the girls next to me. "Can you put on some nice calming music for me?"

I don't hear a reply, but I hear music slowly playing. I lie down and close my eyes. Ahhhh. So peaceful. The songs of birds play in my head, harmonizing with the slow jazz playing, as my mind slowly drifts.

A sudden shake jolts me awake. My arms comes around and smacks something behind me and I clamber to the edge of the balcony. I look up groggily, but everything is hazy. I squint as my eyes adjust and look at the figure in front of me.

"What the HELL!? Robin?" I say, smacking his leg. "Did you WANT to get punched?"

"No, I wasn't really planning on it." He grunts holding his ribs.

I laugh half sarcastic, half sympathetic. "Sorry?" I say. "But hey, next time? Don't wake me up. It's a pretty bad idea. I swear, I must have killed a man half asleep once."

I crack my knuckles and and look at him, fully this time, now that my eyesight actually is actually working.

"Woah. What the hell are you wearing?" I ask, looking him up and down. He has a brown t-shirt on, matching his hair, and jeans. "It's like...woah." I say. I can barely even talk. Well, this is new…

"Oh hush." He says frowning. He stands up off the ground and brushes of his clothes.

"No! It's not bad...You just...aren't wearing a suit. Where did they go? Were they abducted? Did some raiders steal them? Ooh! I got it! You must have wet them all. Yep. That's it." I laugh and poke him.

"Hahaha." He responds sarcastically. "Go get dressed. You are going somewhere with me." He says, flicking his hand at the wardrobe. He walks out of the room and shuts the door. And then opens it again. Smooth.

"Oh, and wear pants and a t-shirt." He winks, and closes the door for a final time.

Oh god. How long has he been talking to Armin? He _winked_. I shudder. It's such a weird thought...I shrugged and pulled open my drawers and look through them all. Huh? I swear I had pants in here...at least a pair. I think I brought them from home. I look around. Great...My maids took my laundry down. That's how Robin got in here. I told my maids to shoo anyone away if I am sleeping. I look around and see a box on my bed.

I swear to god, if this is what I think it is-

Yep. It is. I sigh both in happiness and in irritation at the same time. I pull out a pair of jeans, made of a soft denim, and are dyed a dark forest green. Under it sits a light maroon colored t-shirt.

I shake my head, but I can't hide my smile, even from myself. I pull the clothes on, and surprise, surprise! They are fitted to my exact dimensions. I giggle a little bit. (eww...I just giggled) He also got them my favorite colors! I wonder how much this cost? I rub the silky material of the t-shirt. A lot more than I would ever afford, that's for sure.

I do a natural makeup, obviously getting the hint that I won't need too much anyways. It looks about a thousand times worse than what my maids would do, but hey! It's the best I have ever done. Well, I am as ready as I'll ever be.

I pull my door open and Robin is leaning against the wall next to my door, inspecting the ceiling.

"What the hell was this?" I ask pointing to my clothes.

"I didn't know if you brought any simple clothes, so I bought some for you." He said simply.

"You know, you didn't have to. You could have bought a lot cheaper clothing."

"Ah, but you are wearing them." He says. He casts me a side glance and smirks, as he starts pulling me into a walk through the castle.

I smack him.

"Oh, shut up! I wouldn't be wearing these if my maids hadn't washed my clothes last minute! Plus, they must have cost a fortune! And they are tailored! And I don't accept gift, for future reference. Especially from _strange princes~~~_." I eye him and he gives a small smile.

"Where are we going anyways?" I ask as he walks us out to the garage, where lines of cars are perfectly parked. He opens the door to an older model, but still in tip-top shape. "Are we leaving the castle? Are we allowed to? Did you ask your mother?" I eye him (yet again) as I step wearily into the car.

"You'll see."

I groan and flop onto the seat. Robin sits next to me and starts the car, pulling us out of the driveway. I watch as the castle pulls away from view, and we somehow pass the giant walls that have surrounded me for the past month.

 _Gosh, this is awkward_. We sit in utter silence. But I guess it's peaceful all the same, too. I look at Robin, and he stares intently at the road. I follow his gaze and watch the road as well. We are literally in the middle of the road.

"Robin, you know that the lines aren't a suggestion." I say.

He huffs and continues driving. I actually think he made us go about 20 mph faster _just_ to make a point. I smirk and shake my head.

The ride didn't go on for much longer. (good thing...I almost died today!) And we pulled up to a dark area, but the windows were so blackened I couldn't see where we are. I pull the door open, eager to get out.

The moment I step out, I squeal in excitement.

"Robin?! How the fuck are you figuring out all of my favorite things?" I say jokingly, nudging him. Nut I keep my eyes on the scene in front of me.

"It's so beautiful! Robin!" I squeal again and hug him tightly. I guess I never really realized how much I needed out of the castle. I smile widely at this.

 _It's perfect._


	17. Chapter 17: The Woodlands

_**Oh my gosh guys sorry for taking so long to upload! Im sorry this chapter is a quicky! But it's short and sweet! Sorry about the mess up with the random words...I have no idea what happened, but I hope I fixed it!**_

I look up at the tall trees, shadowing the ground. The sound of rushing water flows from a distance, and grey light seeps through the branches. A soft fog surrounds us slightly and creates an eerie environment. I jump up and down, and run over to the entrance of the forest.

"What's taking you so long! Come on!" I say, practically jumping out of my skin from happiness. Robin is walking at a strolling pace, still standing professionally with his hands behind his back. I shake my head and run over, pulling on his hands and urging him forward. He smiles and shifts so that he had a better grip on my hand.

"Nope~You are staying right next to me. Knowing you, you would get lost." He says with the slightest smirk streaking his face. I huff and slow my pace. I stare at him intently, almost glaring (gosh, I'm such a child~) but he's too busy studying the flora. I'm ticked off for a few minutes, but my irritation ceases after a few minutes. I mean, how can you not be calm in a forest like this?

We walked hand in hand for about fifteen minutes, and each minute my blush grew stronger. I turn my head away so he can't see and pretend to be insanely interested in the forest. We reach a fork in the path, and Robin did the thing I least expected him to; He pulled us straight off the path and into the tall grass.

"This way." He says simply.

"Where are we going?" I question, snapping twigs out of my way.

"Aren't you nosy?"

I make my expression go blank and mutter 'jerk' under my breath. Who knows if he heard it or not. I honestly hate surprises. Who wants to be pulled to a random place? I could be heading to a slaughterhouse for all I know!

"I'm not going to end up...dead after this, am I?" I ask, half jokingly and half worried. Seriously! I could be!

He laughs, which makes the answer an obvious no.

I smile broadly as he brings me to an open clearing. Soft green grass and purple wildflowers covers the ground, and a big waterfall flows over mossy rocks, lifting up mist which blends into the fog. Rays of grey sunlight reach the water, reflecting everything around it with shimmering lights.

I rush forward to the water and dip my hand into the liquid glass, fish darting away. I shake the water off my hand as I rush to Robin and pull him into a hug.

"Thank you!" I squeal, and Robin laughs.

"Your welcome my lady."

I laugh slightly, pulling myself away in order to sit on a grey, mossy boulder by the waterfall.

I sit and stare at the raging water ahead of me. Truly amazing. I turn around to thank Robin, yet again, and jump back, startled after seeing him right behind me.

"My gosh! Stop scaring me!" I swat his arm, but bring my attention back to the water. "Thank you Robin."

Silence engulfs us, but it isn't awkward. It's peaceful. Birds chirp quietly and squirrels chatter through the silence and I relax, leaning back. I tense when I bump into Robin behind me, but before I could move, his arms wrapped around me from behind, holding me in a tight hug. I lean back into him and close my eyes. It's weird how he broke through my walls. It's weird how I am comfortable. But this is a good weird. I like it.

I start to drift off to sleep from the sound of rushing water and the songs of birds, until I feel something soft touch my cheek. I open one eye, just in time to see a flash of brilliant green.


	18. Chapter 18: The Orchid

_**This chapter is super long! But it makes up for the last weeks! I hope you like it! I will try to get back into the normal Monday and Friday (at least in California time) updates, so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Middle Sister: Aahah! Cliffhangers is what is making you come back though! Muahaha! I shall never stop with them! And thank you about liking the last chapter! That forest is one I have imagined going to. It just seems so nice! And I did actually know exactly where they where they were heading. It's a form of cliffhanging I do. I make it so you don't know where of who they are until the next chapter~It seems to work well. XD Thank you for all of your reviews, btw! It's sooooo nice to hear from you!**_

 _ **Graycgir1: I believe I had fixed the last chapter, so feel free to read it!**_

 _ **Robin POV:**_

I walk slowly down the hallway, scanning the walls like my usual paranoid self. I see a flash of silver in the corner of my eye and stand up straighter. I thought the camera crew was coming tomorrow? I guess they changed it. I walk a little faster as to escape from the camera's range of view and turn the corner. I look slowly around the corner at the crew. They are all pooled around the main entry the floor below, snapping pictures and interviewing some of the girls.

I turn around, but stop when I see a group of girls walking up to me.

"Hello Lady Helena. Lady Erin, Lady Haley." I nod to each of them and they giggle in return.

"Hello Prince Robin!" They all chant in return, curtseying. I nod once again and start to walk back down the hall.

"Ah! Wait!"

I stop and turn around. The girls, giggling, run toward me.

"Actually, we were looking for you!" Lady Erin said.

"Oh? So what is your decree?" I ask, smirking.

The girls giggle again, nudging each other to have one talk first. Lady Haley gets pushed to the front, and she giggles once again. Why do girls giggle? It's extremely irritating.

"Actually, Prince Robin, we were wondering if you can meet a group of us in the Great Room today at four O'Clock?"

"A group? Of you? What?" I ponder. Why are they asking me?

"Just show up, ok?" Lady Helena says with a mix of excitement and irritability.

I laugh slightly and nod. "I'll be there," I say, walking back down the hall.

I wonder…

 _ **Rin's POV:**_

I sit thoughtfully at my desk, scribbling at my journal. A tune knocks on my head, and a wave of ideas swarm like bees with honey. I smile as I write frantically, eager not to forget the tune. I lift my head up as a soft knock comes from the door. Great. I close my notebook frantically and swiftly hide it in a hidden drawer in the back of my desk. I can't take any chances like last time. I had to have my maids insert the compartment for me after that loathsome witch stole my notebook. But all is well, because that day turned out more in my favor than hers.

"Come in!" I say, staring at the door.

I see a head pop in, and the person carefully strides into the room, looking around in wonder.

"Yuvia! What are you doing here?" I ask.

She smiles and sits down on my bed.

"A group of us girls actually wanted to do a group date! I was wondering if you wanted to join." She gives me a sly smile. "I 'found' the list of all the girls who were only here for Prince Robin...and I invited them all."

"What?! Where did you get that?" I say, snatching the paper of the names out of her hand. I look down to see the words 'Prince Robin' at the top of the page in cursive writing (of course, that fancy prince...sheesh.) with 35 names along the page. More than ⅘ of the names have been crossed off, and only a few of them had the words 'Prince Robin only' written next to them.

"Wow. Robi- Prince Robin…" I say, trying to evade the fact that the prince and I are on a first name basis. "He got rid of a lot of girls. Almost all of them in fact. Why?" I raise an eyebrow at Yuvia who shrugs.

"I have no idea! It's weird. Prince Armin must have a lot of the girls there only for him if Prince Robin has only...7."

I nod and give an agreeing hum. We sit in silence, and Yuvia gives a sudden start.

"Oh! I totally forgot what I was coming here to tell you! The group date we decided to do? We all decided to do a small talent show for Prince Robin! Try and shake him loose. You know, lose his tough shell." Yuvia laughs and does a small dance on the bed.

"Ha! Trust me, there is no way he is losing that shell. It's like he's glued to it." I laugh slightly.

"So will you do the show with us? You are amazing at singing! I thought since you seem like such an amazing singer, you would want to perform a song!"

Uh, not really, my mind thinks. But my mouth, however, decides to go a different path.

"Sure." I hear a voice say. Oh no, I did not just say that!

"Great! I'll tell the others! Join us in the Great Room at 4!" Yuvia stands up and twirls towards the door. "It was great to see you!"

"Yeah." I say softly as she closes the door behind her.

I sigh slowly. No no no no no no no NO. I will not sing. Nope. Nada. Zilch singing. I glance toward my desk. Well maybe? Yeah no. I'll have to think of something else...or just ditch. I claw at my hair and give a frustrated sound. But I can't ditch! Robin will be there! Arg…

And suddenly I stand up straight, and a large smirk sneaks across my face. I stand for a slow second, then suddenly dash out of the room. I've got it!

I dash down the steps quickly. I haven't really been down here since...then, and it has been eating me away. It's like I have been away from what makes me myself...if you get what I mean. I give a quick hello to Marlee as I dash into the warm kitchen. I skid around the corner, my heart beating fastly. I don't want to face him, at least at this moment anyways, but it's the only way I can get this done.

I see his blonde hair, sticking out from under his chef's hat and I suck a breath in. I walk slowly towards him and tap his shoulder.

"Um...Draven?" I say.

Draven twist around and his eyes are wide in surprise. His hands, covered in flour, found their way to my shoulders.

"Rin? Oh my gosh are you ok? You haven't been down here for ages! I was getting worried!" He rambled, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm fine Robin! Now...please loosen your grip? If you grab any harder, then I think you might snap my bones." I laugh as he slowly releases my shoulders.

I look frantically around the kitchen.

"Hey Draven...You wouldn't happen to have any portable stoves do you? And what about chocolate? And all the supplies for it? You have those right?" I ask, still looking around.

"Yes? For what, may I ask?" He leans on a cupboard and points to the shelf across from me. "The chocolate is there."

"Thanks!" I say, pulling down a bag of milk chocolate. "And the girls are pulling together some sort of talent show. They wanted me to sing but...this will be _so_ much more original."

"So what are you doing? Going to show them how fat you can get by eating a bag of chocolate?" He says, flicking my nose.

"Ha! You wish! And hush…! It's a secret." I flick him back on the nose, just as I open the cabinet beside him, pulling out the portable stove. "Thank you~" I sing.

I head for the door but am stopped by Draven as he grabs my hand.

"You are going to come here more, right?" He strokes the back of my hand with his thumb and draws me closer to him. A blush rises on my face and I try to control the heat flooding up to it.

"Definitely." I nod.

He holds me there for a few seconds, and I frantically look around to see if anyone was watching. I look back at him after affirming no one could see us, and he is inches away from my face. My heart beat jumps second after second. A smirk flashes across Draven's face.

"Cute…" He mutters, leaning in and planting a kiss on my cheek.

And now I am a walking tomato. Fantastic. I mutter a goodbye to him and sprint out of the room. Again, Rin?! Really? You could **die** for this! But apparently I don't care, and my girl self takes over, causing me to smile and giggle like a stupid first grader. I shake my head and focus on keeping a strong hold on the supplies as I make my way to the Great Room.

 _ **Yuvia's POV:**_

I smooth out my golden dress as I peek out of the makeshift curtains we made in a hurry for the show. It's kind of funny, actually, seeing only Prince Robin sitting there. I turn back around at the girls practically yelling behind me.

"Will you all shut the fuck up please?" I say. My eyebrow is practically twitching with irritation! I'm so nervous…

 **Robin's POV:**

I look at the curtains in front of me, which were literally the old curtains that we hung on the windows a month ago, but on some large metal poles. Speakers were set on the sides of the stage, and a loud hum of whispering is rising from behind it. A distinct 'Will you all shut the fuck up please' is audible from here and I laugh. That would be Lady Yuvia I bet. I tap my foot, and look at my watch. I need to get back to work soon. I have about 2 hours. This had better start soon.

I look back up to see Lady Haley pulling the curtain aside. A small line of girls were up on the stage, and they all curtseyed...except for one. My eyes scan the stage and land on one particular girl. Of course. Rin is standing off to the side. I see she decided to ditch the dresses today. She is wearing a caramel colored victorian vest and...ah! Her green jeans. Glad she put them to use. She's also wearing an expression of panic (obviously from her stage fright) and also a sly smile. She gives me a mock salute, and slinks back behind the curtains before the other girls could leave.

I sit up farther in my chair as the door opens. A handful of photographers pour in, snapping pictures, and filming the girls as they get their acts together. I sigh and bring the closest soldier to go and escort them out. No need for them to be here.

The moment they leave, Lady Erin and Lady Helena step up onto the stage and set stools down. They each clear their throats comedically and start on a skit. It was funny in a way. They got a few laughs out of me here and there, which is saying something. Up next was Lady Haley, who decided she was going to play the ukulele. She was pretty skillful on ukulele, but her singing voice? Horrendous.

Note to self: Figure out one pro about her, or she is out.

Lady Yuvia came next. I haven't really talked to her since last week, but she does seem to intrigue me. I feel glad I didn't send her off, honestly. She picked up the microphone.

"I will be singing tonight! I hope you like it!"

She took a breath and started. Now this. If Lady Haley's personality could be even half as interesting as Yuvia's singing, then she might be on the top of my list. Yuvia had a beautiful voice- intriguing and mysterious. It's hard to find good singers who don't seem to follow the crowd. The udderly horrible crowd might I say, if that's how all singers sing. *cough* _Haley_ *cough*

I must say, so far, Yuvia has been the best. For sure. The next acts were simple singers and dancers. Not good, but not bad.

I was starting to doze off, honestly, until I hear a clanking sound coming from the stage. I look up to see Rin standing in front of a metal table. Bowls surrounded her. I eyed them curiously with a small smile. Is she going to...cook?

Rin grabs two knives from the table and twirl them around in her palms.

"This may be a while, Prince Robin, so please, bare with me." She winks, and pulls out a hunk of something from a bowl and slices it to smithereens. What in the world is she doing? Rin sets a pot of water on the stove, bringing it to a soft boil. She places a bowl over it and pours in the stuff she chopped. A sweet smell drifts through the air. Is that...chocolate?

After a few minutes, she pours the chocolate onto the table's surface and starts tempering it. The sound of metal clinks through the air. She stops and pulls out another knife. She cuts up the hardening chocolate into small chocolate squares and in quick movements, skillfully folds, stretches, and manipulates the chocolate in such a graceful manner that I would have believed she could have been doing a dance. After keeping this up for a few minutes, she walks towards me with the thing behind her back. She gives me a bow and pulls the item in front of her, placing it into my hands.

"Enjoy~" Rin says, walking straight out of the room without a look back. I look at the item in my hands. Such perfection, such detail was placed upon it. I twirl it in my hand.

A chocolate orchid.


	19. Chapter 19: The Elite

_**Sorry for taking so long! I may be doing irregular updates for the next week or so, so please follow this story so you can get a heads up when to read! The chapters may come more consistently though, now that I have the next like, 7 chapters planned out. This story will be ending in around 10 chapters! (remember it's an estimate) I hope you all stick around until then!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Pizzanna: First of all, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love how you review so much! It makes me feel so happy! I am soooo glad you love this story as much as I do!**_

 _ **Middle Sister: Yes, not-so-sadly, Haley does leave. To make you feel better, let's just say she was an acquaintance to Ella. :) I decided from your review that I should FINALLY tell you all what was going on with Armin's selection! Hopefully you all approve.**_

I hear frantic whispers coming from just beyond the door. What is going on? I push the door open slightly to reveal the pale faces of girls, staring forward in shock. I creak the door open slightly to reveal Queen Eadlyn standing with a solemn expression. That's it. I need to know what happened. My stomach drops, as I walk in. No, it's not from the freaky, horrible, numerous amount of people staring at me. Or is it? No…I just have that...that...feeling. You know? When you feel something will go terribly, horribly wrong? That. The girls look at me finally, and their eyes widen in surprise, like they couldn't believe I was here.

"What's going on?" I ask, sitting down next to Yuvia. "Where is everyone?" I look around, noticing very few people were actually here.

"Welcome, as I said before, to The Elite." The Queen says.

"Wait, What?!" I look at Yuvia and she nods fervently. My mind is arguing with itself. Good, or not? Good, or not?! "We have only been here for what… a month? Four weeks? It shouldn't be this quick, should it?" I rasp. In the beginning of this I was sure that if I made it to The Elite, I would be horrified. Yep. I am...but for the same reason though?

Yeah, if horrified for a completely different reason.

I'm totally not normal. I mean, everyone else was so excited to be here in the beginning when I wasn't. So how come they are so frantic about being the top...I count all of the people in the room...8 people in The Selection? But deep down I know the answer, even though I feel I shouldn't. Being in the Elite turns this fantasy into reality. We aren't just vacationing now. This is a fight for love. Or whatever the hell Ella is here for.

And thus 16 diminished to 8.

For the 84 times I sat at this table, never has the group ever felt so small. Even when the group was halved after around the first day. Yuvia is here, thank GOD. I would be so lost without her. Savannah too. Helena, Erin, Fantine, Selena, and Katie are all left too. They aren't so bad. Kate sure does have a snarky attitude sometimes, but it's not that bad. Wait is that 7 people. Oh, yes...but I hardly think Ella counts as a person. She's more like a devil, or an incarnation of that Hitler dude Anne made us read about last week. Well, maybe not that extreme, but you get where I am going at.

The whole dinner was so quiet, it seemed like I was the only living person in there. I swear I could hear that tiny bit of cake I brushed onto the floor. (Cake? At dinner? Pshhhh, what are you talking about? I don't have cake!)

I inch my totally-not-cake toward me and devour it, before finally working up the nerve to stand up and ask to be excused. It was about 5 times easier, however, because only Queen Eadlyn and Robin were at the main table, and I know Robin would totally let me leave. He knows I hate social settings.

I pace a slight jog while I try to slowly rush to my room. I just about open my door when a flash of white is visible out of my eye and catches my interest. I turn my head and notice a large white sheet of paper down the hall. I try and look as if it was mine, and I just dropped it a while ago.

"Ah! Here it is!" I say, probably a little too loudly, eyeing the guards, making sure they don't think I'm suspicious. I dash into my room as fast as I could and closed the doors. I breathed in relief and rushed over to my desk, smoothing out the wrinkled paper. Both Olivia, Stef, and Sara had gathered around me questioningly after my sudden entrance.

"What is that?" Sara asks as I smooth it out.

"I think it is-"

"It's Armins list! Oh...oh god...If we are found out that we have it!" Olivia paces back and forth. The anxiety is spreading across her face.

"Olivia, relax! I'm sure we will be fine!" I say reassuringly. I held the paper out in front of me, and my maids crowded around me, "Let's see...this is odd."

I bring the paper closer to my face, as if it would change what I was seeing.

"What is it?" Stef speaks from behind me.

"Well, according to this list, only 3 people here are now able to 'compete' for his hand." I hear gasps from the maids. Yeah, yeah drama queens. "It says...Ella, (ugh) Erin, and Savannah are the only ones left!"

I'm growing so confused. I thought that Robins group would be smaller because he seems so decisive. But not even his group is this small! Something is up...and I can't believe he didn't tell me. I grumble random nonsense and stand up.

"That's it! I need a word with him!" I storm out of the room and in the general direction of where Robin's room was. I believe Armin's is just across the hall.

Annnnnnd, lost. Like always. At least this time, I totally expected it.

I wandered the halls, hoping to at least bump into him like we did when we first met. But no such luck. All I am getting right now is a soft hum of speaking.

Speaking. Nice! Speaking means people. People means the possibility of Armin. I head toward the voices, and am in front of a door. I recognise it slightly, and realize that I am in front of Armin's room. I lean against the door and press my ear against the door to hear better.

I recognise the voices coming from inside...Armin and…

 **King Erik's POV**

"Armin." I say. "What was that paper I saw on your desk this morning?"

"What paper? I don't know what you are talking about!" Armin replied, leaning against the bedpost. He can be so stubborn sometimes.

"You know what I'm talking about. You have three people left in your Selection! You told Eadlyn but not me? Why is it that you are going so fast?" I'm feeling very irritated with Armin. Lately, I found out, Armin had been giving Robin his work to do. And of course since I took away Robin's 'life' (that's what he calls his work) he has been doing every single one without hesitation simply because he was bored. I give out an exasperated sigh.

"Armin. Why are you going so fast in this? It's barely been two months!"

"Because." He shifts his gaze towards me so I can see the truth in his eyes. "I love her."

"Armin…" I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? After only a month?"

He nods. "Positive."

I clap my hands together, trying to act positive. I feel happy for Armin. Really, I do! It's just...with all the raids happening around lately, I don't think inviting more people to live in the castle is a good idea.

"Then, tell me. Who's the lucky lady?" I ask.

 _Ah! Love,_ I think as I see that familiar goofy smile spread across Armins face.

"She's just so amazing! She's so nice, and uplifting, and trustworthy, and beautiful, and-"

"That doesn't answer my question!" I joke, nudging him.

"Fine. Anyway, I know you will agree. She's amazing. Anyway, I need you to help me plan the proposal. I want that to be the second happiest day of Savannah's life." He grins again at the mention of her name.

"Second happiest?" I ask.

"Yeep. The first will be when-if-We get married." He said with an expression of utter euphoria spread across his face.

I laugh and tousle his hair like I used to when he was young.

"I approve kiddo. And I'm 100 percent positive she will say yes." I clap him on the back and grab my jacket while heading to the door.

 **Rin's POV**

"Shit!" I murmur, scrambling away from the door as I heard footsteps approaching it. I hid behind a pillar. My heart was beating loudly as I watched King Erik walk past. I sighed in relief, and leaned back onto the pillar.

Well. That conversation explained everything.

I rubbed my hands together, an evil grin spreading across my face. Muahaha…

Just kidding. I was just staring ahead in shock, and partial anger. I can't believe he didn't tell me! We are best friends after all. I pout and poke a small stain on the carpet with my foot.

I sit, staring ahead into the bright light. This morning, I literally ran up to Armin and demanded him to tell me everything. He was obviously mad at me for listening in on his conversation, but his anger ceased after I made the point that I would have found out anyway. And also after I said I wasn't going to tell anyone.

I stare at Millon Fadaye, who was speaking arrogantly to Erin, the poor thing. She seemed kind of bored, and honestly kind of irritated, as Millon had went into elaborating on her statement of how helpful the maids were, and how he couldn't achieve his so-called 'handsomeness' without them. But of course, with Millon, his speech was so long it would make your high school english teacher proud. My patience was growing slim, as I am the next person up, and I just wanted to get it over with.

"Oh, Put a cork in it Millon!" I called out. I surprised myself; actually speaking correctly in front of the audience? Man, I am improving! The crowd laughs, and I gave a few mock bows. Millon turns a nice beet red and mutters his last sentence quickly before sending Erin back into the stands. He waves me over and I sit in the chair.

"So Miss Honesty." He says, referring to my past reports where I elaborated on the 'incident' that happened with Ella and Yuvia. I left out a lot of details, not really wanting to blab on Ella, but not seem on Yuvia's side. And the other time where he asked about the most interesting thing that happened, and I talked about Armin and my food fight.

I smile as much as I can, which isn't really isn't all that much.

"So, Rin. We haven't heard about any of the dates you have gone on! Surely you must have gone on at least one to still be in the running?"

I nod and start. "Well, Robin and I did have one so far. We went on this beautiful walk...outside. It was gorgeous." I tried to hide that we went out of the palace, which I later learned from Robin, was something were were NOT supposed to do. Wow...thanks Robin. Having us break the rules on our first date.

"Oh! This is a good one!" He flicks the paper with his hand and looks up, doing his dramatic hair flip and cocked smile. "If you could choose one girl who you would want to be a princess with you if you were chosen, who would you pick?"

I smiled. Ah, Millon, you don't know how perfect this question is for me.

"Savannah." I say it with no hesitation, and resist the urge to look at either Armin or Savannah. "She is incredibly responsible and cheery, and is exactly someone we need to be ruling. I feel she would definitely help this country through any rough times, if needed."

"I agree, I agree." He said, nodding his head. I glance at Armin, who is giving me a small thumbs up and is mouthing "Thank you."

"Well, thank you Rin, for coming up here! We will talk to you next week!" He turns back to the cameras. "Stay tuned for next week! Thank you Illea, and Good Night!"


	20. Chapter 20: The Dark

_**Can you guys believe it!? It's the 20th chapter! EEEEE! WOOT WOOT! We should have a party! I decided to celebrate with my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! It's a good one, and I seriously couldn't stop myself from squealing while writing this. ( "no mother, I'm not crazy" ) And can you believe have been writing this story for over 2 MONTHS NOW? SQUEEEE! I want to seriously thank ALL of you for your support on my story! And can you believe this...ok, you may want to sit down...jk, but Red Mirror is currently 32,183 words. (about 35,000 if you count this one) A 200 page novel is roughly 55,000 words...guys, this story is sooo close to being as long as a book! I'm so proud of myself for sticking out for so long! Ok, sorry for boring you! Onto the chapter!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Middle Sister: You actually don't know HOW CLOSE I was so actually having Armin want to marry Ella. But then I had a deep, thorough conversation with myself...an decided, "Nope...Ellas a jerk. She's a pile of crap compared to Armin the Angel." So that's how that DIDN'T happen. XD And about id being Savannah...remember, Everything has a reason, and Savannah will obviously be in a chapter later!~**_

 _ **Pizanna: Well I hope this helps your wanting of another date ;)**_

I have been going to the Women's Room more. The room that used to make me practically deaf is now so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I have also stuck around lately because Queen Eadlyn has finally been looking up on the Elite, and I didn't want to come off as antisocial and never show up anywhere. Even if I did surround myself with books. It's the thought that counts.

I look over to the queen. She is chatting silently with Savannah. They seem to be having fun, laughing every few minutes. I turn my gaze back to my books. Hopefully the queen likes her. Armin told me that he is thinking of proposing in a few months or so. It seems kind of quick, honestly. I tried to drop subtle hints to him, but it just soared over his head. Robin definitely stole his intuitive side. I, personally feel that 8 weeks isn't enough. But I don't know if it's because I'm just a smart person, or if it's because I haven't ever loved anyone before.

Probably both.

I tap my foot staring at my watch, well, watching the gears tick. I still had a half hour until dinner, yet my stomach is growling impatiently. Damn, have I ever gotten soft from living here. I uses to be fine not eating for a whole day. And now I can barely go five hours. I try to pull my attention to my book, the classic Harry Potter, but I feel reading about their feast isn't going to help me here. Time slowly flowed by, and I jumped up in eagerness as I heard the Women's Room door creak open. A small maid poked her head in and announced dinner was ready. I walked as fast as I could in front of Queen Eadlyn to the Dining Hall.

The meal was fantastic; the Chefs never cease to surprise me. The chicken was cut into elegant hearts (how appropriate) and was drizzled with a bright red cranberry sauce. This is heaven. I look up from my food when I finished, and noticed everyone else was only half done. Crap! I did it again!

A laugh surges throughout the room and I sigh, putting my head in my hands. I said it out loud. Again. How many times have I done that?

"Sorry...I'll work on separating my mouth from my brain…" I mutter through my hands that are trying to cover my blush. I look through my fingers, and everyone is back to eating. I sigh and sit back. I glance around waiting for everyone to finish. My eyes land on Robin. Gosh, even eating he acts so sophisticated. After a minute, he senses my gaze and I find those green eyes staring back at me. My stomach flips and I look away, wishing I had food in front of me for a distraction. I look back, and his eyes are still locked on mine. I give him a look that says 'stop it' and he flashes me a smirk before going back to his food. The nerve.

I waited, and waited, and waited, but the dessert never seemed to come. I am practically bouncing from excitement as I see the dessert cart enter. Right as the cart comes to me, I pick up a plate of strawberry cheese cake and murmur a thank you to the waiter before digging in. Ah, dessert! The best part of my days. I forgot how to breath the moment I start eating, and totally devoured the cake, gasping for breath once I was done. I'm sorry everyone, but how can I not? It's my goal to bake like this. Some of the girls start standing up, excusing themselves to go do whatever is in their 'busy' schedule. I stand up and bow to the royalty and start to walk away.

I turn around at the sound of my voice, and see Robin shuffling over to me. My stomach does another flip ast he pierces me with his verdant eyes and runs his hand through his hazelnut hair. I raise an eyebrow at him as he reaches me.

"Yes?" I say continuing to walk out the door. I see a couple girls flash envious looks. Oh please girls, you probably had 2 times more dates with him then I have.

"Do you, uh, want to go watch a movie or something?"

"Wow, stuttering! You must be sooo nervous to ask me." I wiggle my eyebrows and poke his shoulder.

"So thats a…."

"Sure." I hold out my arm. "Let's go, Sir Robin. I hope you are finding the castle a delight." I smirk and give him a side glance to see him shaking his head with a hint of a smile. We continue walking down some halls.

"And if you look to your left, you can see the doors that lead to the main library." I say. Man, I need to get a laugh out of this kid.

"That's the weight room." he says with amusement in his voice.

"Wait, you have one?! Well, actually, I'm not surprised."

We finally reach the movie theatre, and I gasp as I walk in. Even though I have been here before, I forgot how big it was. I pull Robin excitedly down to the smack middle of the theatre and sit down.

"Stay!" I say while pushing him into a chair. He looks at me questioningly as I run off. I run to the popcorn machine and pop some, pouring them into buckets. I run back and sit next to Robin. He looks at me questioningly, but I shove a bucket of popcorn in front of him.

"Good boy"

He laughs as he takes the bucket. "So why are you so hyper?"

I shrug and pop some popcorn into my mouth. I can't stop smiling.

"It must be cause I finally asked you on an official date." He smirked.

"Ha! You wish!" I swatted his arm and pleaded for him to finally pick a movie.

We ended up quarreling for ten minutes trying to decide between Robin's Chick Flick, or my horror movie. I don't even know if he _knew_ it was a chick flick, or if I just saw a side of him that I really don't want to see. It's called **chick flick** for a reason, Robin.

After a while, we settled our differences after I suggested the classic Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone. I squealed as the movie started up. I haven't been to a movie theatre before. The only times I got to see movies was when Mother was out. I feel Robin slip his hand into mine and I tense up, my heartbeat picking up pace. I look at him, but his eyes are glued to the movie. I stared at his sharp features, and his beautiful hair. I tried to resist the urge to brush my hands through it.

Rin, no. What is wrong with me? I pull my gaze off and place my eyes onto the screen just in time to see Harry do a Wronski Feint and swallow the snitch. And the whole movie went like that; Me staring at him, looking away, repeating.

The moment the movie ended, I stood up, pulling my hand away from Robin's to brush myself off. I quickly grab his empty popcorn bucket and rush to the trash can, eager for an excuse to get away and breath normally. I feel like I just ran a marathon; my heart was pounding and I was taking quick breaths. That was nerve racking. But why? I normally feel normal around him. I feel an arm around my shoulder, and I tense up.

"Rin, what's going on?" I hear Robin say.

"Nothing." I brush myself off and look away from him.

"Well, then good. You're coming with me then." He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me through the doors and into the hallways. They were dark and I checked my watch, which read 11:17. Everyone should be asleep by now. Where is he taking me?

Robin stops in front of a door and opens it. He pulls me into a dark room and flips the light on. I blink and stare in awe at the room's size. It's roughly a bit bigger than half my house. I scan the room, seeing piles of clothes scattered along the floor, and a big desk with toppling piles of paper. Humongous walnut wood bookshelves line the slate grey walls and large paintings surround it.

"So why did you take me to your...room?" I ask, leafing through a book before putting it back on the shelf. I look into his eyes, and he kicks some clothes into a corner.

"I didn't want you to go yet." He muttered not looking at me. Is it just me or is there a faint blush on his cheeks?

I laugh. "I know. I'm just so fun." I smirk and pull myself over to him, mentally shushing my heart. Seriously? What is with me? I can practically hear Stella's voice in my head taunting me, 'Rin and Robin sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." I roll my eyes at myself. But I don't like him. I'm only here for a break. Or am I?

Yeah, no. Rin, be quiet. Man, I really need to get this self talking think under control.

I run my finger along the spines of some of the books and pick one up, hefting it in my hands. I slide against the wall and pull it open and start reading. I hear footsteps walk up next to me, and Robin slides next to me. I scootch over, putting some room between us.

He scootches closer.

I sit, my face practically a sunset of red, staring at the book.

"Rin."

I hum to show I am listening.

"How come you are here?" He asks.

"Because you dragged me." I smirk and turn the page of the book, not letting myself look at him.

"No, I mean...the Selection."

"Oh. That," I say, "is because I couldn't handle it at home. I was a total loser at school, getting beat up almost every other day. And it would also help Stella and I so much. I might be able to even get an apartment for Stella and I when I go back. I guess I wouldn't even have been here if Stella didn't convince me to."

He was silent for a bit, so I finally placed my view on him.

"Why?" I ask.

"No reason." He fixes his already perfect tie. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"My turn!" I turn myself toward him, throwing the book off to the side. "How come the selection is going to quick?"

He smiles gently. "I guess because he already chose someone."

I nod, knowing he is talking about Armin.

"So you are you going to pick?" I ask.

"Eh eh eh! It's my turn, young lady." He says shaking his finger at me, and I frown. "I know about some things happening with your family, but I want you to tell me more."

I bite my cheek before answering. "Well, our family was pretty happy. But my mother was getting...bored of her marriage, and went to a bar. She came back a day later. After a week, she announced to my dad that she was pregnant. And that day was the only time I have ever seen my dad that mad. He left. Just like that. Packed his things and left, and the next week the divorce papers arrived in the mail with his signatures on it. And she signed it. My mother…" -My voice was starting to crack- "grew cold after she gave birth. She loved Stella, my sister. Adored her, bending to her every wish. At least until recently. But to me...It was like every time she looked at me, she was looking at her worst nightmare. Because I was their daughter, and reminded her of him. And I haven't heard from him since."

I stare at him, and he reaches up and holds his hands up framing my face. He slowly strokes away my tears with his thumbs. Heat was rising to my face.

"Haven't I told you that before?" I laugh, trying to keep the awkwardness out of the air.

"Not that detailed." He drops his hands and my face feels cold. I almost felt like pulling his hands back. But I didn't.

We sat in quiet, and I slowly leaned my back against his side, staring up at the moon through glass doors behind us. I was suspecting awkwardness, but the silence was peaceful. My eyes were drooping. I felt something on my head, and I look up.

"Your turn." I feel Robin whisper into my hair. I groan, and scootch back into him. It takes a while to realize I'm practically sitting in his lap and that he's hugging me from behind. My heart pounds and blush crawls up my face and I cover it, trying to make it seem like I am rubbing my eyes.

"Fine. Why are you always so stuck up?" I ask, more of a joke than a real question.

"Hmm. Well I guess it's because-"

"You do know I was joking, right?"

"Yeah, but this is something I need to get off my chest anyways."

I nod and look up at him. His green eyes stand out from the darkness. Huh...since when have the lights been off?

"I guess a lot of you think I'm the stuck up one. So 'sophisticated' and uptight. But I don't want to be, Rin." He looks down at me. "I don't want to be." He rests his forehead on top of my head.

"Then why?" I ask, trying to get more out of him.

"I have to. I can't live in his shadow. I'm always placed behind him. He is so much better than me at everything. I don't want to be the failed prince. He never has to try. He doesn't have to try to be a loveable prince, or the future king. He doesn't have to try as hard in academics, or athletics. It's like we are running a marathon and he is just a foot in front of me, jogging at a slow pace while I am sprinting, about to faint. I can't…"

I move away from him and face him. I can just hear how hard it is for him to say this. And I can see his sulking silhouette illuminated by the moon.

"Robin. Look at me."

He lifts his head. His eyes were chock full of tears. And so I say the one thing he has probably never told himself.

"Then don't be." I scoot closer to him. "Don't try to catch up him. Don't try to be him. Don't try to be someone who isn't you." I pull even closer, my face inches from his. "Don't be. I have seen the real you. And the real you is a hundred-thousand times better than what you are are aiming to be."

And I lean closer. I pull him into a passionate kiss. I can feel him relaxing. Something he needed for a long time. I push him down and pull myself on top of him. And pull myself away from his lips.

"I like you as you are, Robin. Is that enough?" And I kiss him again. My heart is pounding loudly. I have no idea what I am doing anymore. Maybe I'm just tired. But I do know he makes me happy, and that isn't my tiredness. I pull away and lay next to him, facing away from him. I don't know if I could face him after doing that.

What.

Was.

That?!

I of course, being me, am blushing madly. I feel Robin roll up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Yes." He whispers.

We lay in the dark silence. My heart is beating madly, yet I am in a state of peace. The bright moon shines ahead of us, illuminating my watch. 3:00. I am going to be exhausted tomorrow. Minutes tick by before I feel Robin move from behind me.

"Hey Rin?" I hear.

"Yeah?"

"Why an orchid?" He asks and it took me a while to realize he is talking about the chocolate sculpture I made a week and a half ago.

"Because…" I say, debating on whether to tell him or not. I decide to.

"Because an orchid is my province's flower. And it's where my family is. And I count you as part of my family…" I whisper the last part real quietly, but I know he heard me.

His arms tighten around me and his lips touch my cheek. I blush as he nuzzles his head into my neck. I feel his breathing slow. I try to relax, which is pretty easy, considering how tired I am. I start drifting, but before I'm fully asleep I hear him say something.

"Thank you."

I smile, and with that memory, the light fades to darkness. Sweet dreams.


	21. Chapter 21: The Plan

**_I'm so sorry! I can't believe I took this long to update! Good news though: I am officially out of Track And Field! SO I will be able to write way more! I hope you like this chapter! Remember, things are not always as they seem. (That is my new life motto btw XD ) ALSO! I decided to have a contest! You will submit a review of a chapter that you would like to see written! The best one will be written into an actual chapter! I really hope all of you will contribute, and submit those reviews!_**

 ** _And also, thank you to all those who asked me when I was updating! It's super nice to know you look forward to my updates! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! 3_**

 _Stella,_

 _It has been three months since I have seen you! I don't think I can be away for you for long! I'm getting homesick. I really do hope you can come visit the castle soon! It's amazing! It is so big! And the food is AMAZING! I really want for you to be here. I don't know if you have heard, but I was eliminated from Armin's selection. I'm not too bummed- we are still friends. And I think it's going good with Robin...not that I care… I feel pretty bad I thought they were going to be snobs like the people at home. Hopefully they won't act so crappy to me when I come back. I hope the money is being sent to you and not mother. How is she treating you? I can easily slip an anonymous letter to Robin about her if I need to. Hopefully I don't need to._

 _I Love and miss you. So much._

 _-Rin_

I sign my name with a flourish and tear the page slowly out of my notebook. I fold it in half and stand up, just as the door knocks. I pull it open and step back.

"Anne! What a surprise! How is everything?" I say peacefully, setting my letter back down. Although I saw Anne just this morning as she gave us the boring lecture an Illea history, the last time she actually came to my room was the week following when Yuvia punched Ella in the face.

"Perfectly fine. Busy as always. I am here for a special reason though." I cock my head and raise an eyebrow. "It is nearing autumn, and as you should know, Halloween is coming up."

I nod. What is her point?

"Well, we are going to be holding a halloween masquerade ball."

My stomach flips. A ball? I have never been to one. I even forgot those still existed- must be a rich person thing.

"A...ball? Like, with dancing. And super fancy dresses?"

"Yes." I groan and pull a pillow to my face. I look up at Anne over the pillow.

"And there is a small...catch." she says.

I snap my head up. "Like...what"

"Well, since we are narrowed down to the elite, we decided we need to see what you can accomplish in a higher position."

Oh no.

"We have decided that you girls will be divided into groups and in charge of putting together the ball. Each group will be in charge of a certain section."

 _Oh no._

"You are grouped with...Lady Savannah and Lady Ella."

 **Oh no.**

"Your group is in charge of foods. Appetizers, horderves, etcetera. The party is October 31'st. You have twenty-two days."

She looked at me, probably reading the expression of horror spread across my face. Heck, even I can see it, and it's impossible to see your own face.

"Your family will be invited too. Don't worry. There will be at least some people to socialize with."

She stood up to leave, tugging her skirt down, and readjusting her bowtie. She headed toward the door.

"But...Don't take this party lightly. A bunch of officials will be there. Ta Ta!" She pulled the door open. I listened to the click of her heels slowly fading as she swished around the corner.

I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes.

 _ **Oh no.**_

Down in the Women's room, girls were going ecstatic. We were supposed to be getting into our groups and working on the party. All alone at my table, I decided to people watch. Fantine, a feisty yet bubbly girl, was paired with Yuvia and Erin, who are apparently assigned to do decorations. Yuvia is practically laying across the table, pointing to a paper, on which Fantine is scribbling on. Erin is looking in a book, flipping through pages, occasionally showing pages to the others. Selena and Katie were assigned entertainment. Selena was huddled down in a corner, yelling across the room to Katie every once in awhile, wondering who else needed to be added to the invitation list. Katie was on a phone, obviously borrowed from Anne, looking up and calling multiple song artists.

And then there is me. Sitting alone in the corner. Where the hell is Ella? And Savannah? I'm sitting here grumbling, doing most of the work, looking through a borrowed phone of Anne's and finding ideas for recipes. It doesn't help that I have a total sweet tooth, and that all of the appetizers have been some form of mini-cheesecake or chocolate.

The door finally opens, and I look up.

"What TOOK you so long?" I stand up and usher Savannah toward the table. "I have managed to get some desserts we can serve. I can do those. You can work on finding some hordeurves, and I will find something for Ella to do...if she shows up."

Savannah nods. "Sounds great!" She says scanning the menu.

I stand up, tugging at my dark green day dress. "I'm going to go look for Ella." I walk swiftly out the door, looking around each corridor. Where is that bit-

"Where have you been?! You do know everyone was supposed to gather in the Women's room...And HOUR ago?!" I say, rushing fast toward the haughty figure of Ella.

"Well, I figured you don't need _my help._ You obviously got this under control, being from that lowly job area."

I laugh evilly, my voice tightening. "Oh. Oh no. I have work for you." I hiss through my clenched teeth. I walk fast up to her and grab her upper arm tightly. "Let's go on a little trip...shall we?" I narrow my eyes, pulling her behind me fast, ignoring her kicks to my legs, and he thrashing hard. I practically throw her down the set of stairs which I have gotten acquainted with quite well these past three months. The heat blasts against us, and I push her into the kitchens. The cooks turn around, looking at Ella in surprise, whispering among each other.

"Let's see how lowly this job is you uncultured swine." I smack a paper next to her of a recipe I planned for the party. "Make this."

"What the HELL?! I am not making that! You don't expect me to make food, do you?!" She screeches. She turns around and starts to dash towards the stairwell, but I grab her arm and whip her around and push her lightly toward the counter. She IS going to learn some manners today.

"Make it."

"No!" She slides the paper off of the counter and onto the floor. I walk over and pick it up. Keep it cool Rin, keep it cool.

Yeah, like that's happening.

"I am 100% sure that Armin likes me better than you. Which is saying something, because I am not even IN his selection. I am 100% sure you will lose this selection, and I am 100% sure you will have absolutely NO chance in even getting a fucking BOYFRIEND when you leave, because you have such stinking BAD MANNERS. Either act like a CIVILISED HUMAN, or go back to the pig stye you were BORN FROM!" I glare daggers at Ella. No, I didn't yell, thank you very much. I said it quietly, which I am sure made it 500% scarier. The next thing I knew, Ella was actually asking the chef's where she could find the flour. I think I hit a sore spot.

I smile silently to myself, and feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I look to my left to see Draven leaning on me.

"Wow." He whispers, "You have tamed the wild beast."

I smirk and hold up a hand and we give each other the best high five humanly possible. We both watch Ella scatter around the kitchen like a drunken hatter and snicker as Ella splashes a cloud of flour onto her whilst trying to mix it. Her eyebrows, finally looking normal for once, were scrunched up in a frown.

We watched and watched. I was constantly aware of Draven's arm slightly touching my back. I still haven't tried to talk to him about the kiss. I think we both decided to subconsciously try and forget.

About an hour later, Ella was pulling something out of the oven. I don't even know what it is. That..that CAN'T be my recipe...It looks like she dropped it in a volcano. And had it pass through some radioactive waste along the way. Is that one...moving? I look at Draven in mock horror.

"I have created a monster…" I whisper in his ear, trying to sound afraid. He laughs and I walk over to Ella. SHe actually seems to have a hint of a smile. Look how 'lowly' cooking is now, Ella the Bitch. I wrap an arm around her shoulder and drag her over to Draven.

"And now Draven is going to happily eat one of your creations!" I say, gesturing to her black lumps in mini-pie tins. Draven's laughs turn to choking.

"W-what?!" He sputters. "You don't expect me to eat _that_ do you? This is worse than eating rhubarb leaves! Look! That one is _moving!"_ He backs away slowly, but I have him cornered. The moment he hits the counter, I snatch a pan and shove it into his mouth. Both Ella and I are on the ground laughing as we watch Draven clawing at his mouth and gagging over the sink. He reaches into his mouth and pulls something out.

"Is this...a paper clip!?" He screeches, throwing it away from him in disgust. "What the HELL Ella?!"

Our laughter dies down, and Draven walks away to go sulk in the corner.

"Whipe those tears I see, Draven! It can fall in the food and make it too salty!" I say, extremely loud so that the rest of the chefs hear.

Ella looks toward me. I am surprised when I hear her speak.

"Thanks." She says, forcing her frown back on. She tosses me the apron, and walks back up the stairs. "You still have to do all of the work though!" She calls out from the top of the stairs.

"Too late! I already did it!" I yell. Wait...what?

I groan in frustration. Maybe Ella won't be so bad from now on? I question to myself. I walk over to the counter to clean up. The moment I see the counter, I scream.

What.

The.

HELL.

ELLA!

The counter is cluttered with dishes. Food is baked on so much, I swear it is going to take _years_ to clean off. On the counters, sugar and flour are caked on. The words "Idiot" are written in the white powder.

I am going to kill her.


	22. Chapter 22: The Acceptance

**_Thank you all for the reviews I got for the last chapter! Yes, I do need more romance, but it is kind of hard for me to write about it since I have never had a boyfriend before or anything like that. I'll try to write more rom scenes though! There will be a lot more nearing the end. I don't know if I will have an epilogue, but on the last chapter (I'll tell you when) you can review and say if you want one or not. This chapter is more of a filler, but I hope you enjoy having Stella here for once!_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Abizeau: I'm glad you like DRaven! I find it hard to find spacing for him in the story, but I fit him in whenever I can!_**

 ** _P1Hunger-Games-Lover: I'll work on it! It's like I said above, but I'm glad you are still actually reading my story! XD_**

 ** _I actually only expected like...5 people to be still reading, so I'm glad you are all still reading!_**

"No, no, no!" The plates need to go on that table!" I point to the other side of the room. "That is where the orchestra is playing!" I am practically pulling out my hair. These guards aren't listening to anything I am saying at all. I huff and wave my arm at Savannah.

"You can deal with them." I sigh. She giggles and gives me a mock salute before calmly telling them where the tables for our hordeurves needed to go. I use my small break to walk over to Ella.

"Once you can actually create a good tasting mini-cheesecake, you can sit around." I say, tugging the makeup compact out of her hands. "Plus, you really shouldn't put an more on. You have so much makeup caked on your face that everyone is going to think you are a statue or something."

She huffs and tosses her makeup into the trash. What a waste! She swishes around and walks over to Savannah without saying a word. That's a first. Anxiety grips my stomach as I look around the Grand Ballroom. The room has transformed to a gallant stream of gold and black. The windows have been fitted with shiny black glass, leaving the room dim and eerie. I actually kind of like it. To give us at least some light, a gold chandelier has been hung from the ceiling. It spreads like vines across the room, looking almost like a pumpkin patch. Wait...is it actually supposed to be one? I look up and squint but tear my gaze away as the door opens.

Anne walks in, looking around smiling.

"Great job Erin, Yuvia! You really out did yourselves."

Yuvia looked like she was going to burst from pride. You have no idea how hard it is to get Anne to praise someone. Insanely hard. Anne motioned for us, and we all gravitated toward her. She claps her hands and breathes in a breath.

"I want to inform you all that...your families have arrived."

The room goes ecstatic. Yuvia and Savannah were holding hands and jumping up and down, squealing. The others were talking loudly, looking up at Anne with eager eyes. Who knew so many people could get happy with just four words. Don't get me wrong! I am happy. Stella will be here! But so will Mother…

I muster a smile as she pulls the doors open to escort us to our rooms where our families were waiting.

"Excited?" Yuvia asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the p. "So who's here for you?"

Yuvia flashed me a smile. "I have my mother, my father, my two brothers, and my three sisters."

"Wow. Busy family?" I say, more of a comment than question.

She nodded and we both walked, either too anxious too excited to talk. Anne brought us to the hallways where our rooms were before stopping us.

"Now, girls. I don't want to hear too much yelling. Or crying. Or whatever. Keep it down, and be professional!" She calls, slowly slipping away. The minute she turned the corner, the Elite scrambled to their rooms. I year yelling the moment they opened their doors. Well, that's that.

I slowly make my way to my room, which was tucked peacefully into a small corridor. I held my hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath. The main reason why I wanted to leave is on the other side of the door. But so is the reason I am here. I twist the doorknob and slide the door open.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and I hug Stella back.

"I missed you sooooo much Rin!" I hear her squeal into my shoulder.

I laugh and stand her onto a chair. I look her up and down. No bruises or cuts. Good. It's probably because people are keeping a close eye on Mother, being my mother and all. I bring Stella back into a hug again.

"Your hair has grown really long!" i say, messing it up. "And look how tall you are! Sooo not fair! I wish I was as tall as you are when I was your age!" I smile at Stella before turning around.

"Mother! How are you?" I ask, giving her an awkward hug. It ends fairly quickly. She brushes herself off, and looks at me.

"Fine. Let's hope you finally learned some manners from being here. Show me to my room please. Stella, come." She pulls Stella off of the chair and holds her next to her.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I don't know where your room is. I can go get a maid. And I'm sure Stella can stay with me for a little while longer." I say. Sure, my voice sounds peaceful. But my thoughts? Put a string of every bad word you know, and I bet $10 that is what I am thinking. I place my hand on Stella's shoulder and slowly pull her back to me.

"So, this palace didn't teach you manners, but laziness? I'm surprised you made it this far." She scoffs. My eyebrow twitches, but I hold my strained smile. Ouch?

"Let me get my maids Mother." I say, opening the door and peering out into the hallway, and looking for at least one of my maids. "Ah! Stef! May you come here please?" I say, motioning her in. Stef trods over quickly and steps inside the room. I do the common introductions, and then turn back to Stef.

"My Mother is feeling a bit...stressed...from the plane over. May you take her to her bedroom?" I say, looking over. Yep. _Stressed._ "Stella, though, can stay." I add quickly, seeing my mother's hand twitch toward Stella. Stef nods eagerly and ushers my mother out of the room, blabbering about something or another. I motion in my other two maids, seeing them walk by and I set Stella, Olivia, Sara and I in a circle on the floor.

"Cards, anyone?" I ask, pulling out my special solid black deck from my bag in the wardrobe.

Three games, two hours, and one frustrating argument later on if Olivia or Stella won the last game, we all decided Stella won at our poker game. I don't know where she learned it, but when I asked, all she said was, "How else am I supposed to get money?"

Great. My 8 year old sister is some sort of gambling master. I raise an eyebrow at her as she flips through the saltine crackers that we used instead of chips. Remind me not to ever scare her. Who knows what type of weapon she is hiding under that dress.

Other than the poker games, we pretty much laid around all night, sneaking saltines out of Stella's stash.

"So Sissy. Tell me. You haven't left yet...so do you like Prince Robin?!" Stella asks, a wide grin spread across her face. She has been waiting to ask that. I can tell. The maids nod in agreement.

I groan. "Stellllaaa." I throw a pillow at her. "Hey have you seen the kitchen yet? They have all the new equipment we have been wanting, and they have refrigerators as high as the ceiling!"

"Woah! Really?!" She squeals. "Can you take me sometime?"

"Wait, wait, wait." I hear Sara mutter. "STELLA! She tricked you! She pulled you off topic!"

"Heheh...what? No...No I didn't!" I say, holding my hands up, and scratching the back of my neck nervously. "What were we even talking about before this? I...I can't remember!" I give a nervous laugh and smile.

"RIn!" Stella growls, pouncing on me. She sits ontop of me, pinning me to the ground. I try and push her off but she doesn't budge.

"Man, Stella, what did you eat since you got here? You're as heavy as an elephant!"

She laughs and holds her hands up like cat claws.

"Tell me or I am going to tickle you!"

"No, Stella. Ugh, get offff." I groan, trying to push her off. But then Stella started her attack. I laughed and spazzed as she jabbed into my sides, giving off an evil laugh. I hear her call for Sara and Olivia and instantly I sit up.

"N-no!" I laugh. "Fine! I'll answer the question! Umm… what was the question again?"

"Do you like Prince Robin?"

"Well of course she does!" Sara exclaims, laughing. "She practically _swoons_ every time Prince Robin visits her! Which, may I add, is almost everyday. I bet anything the prince likes her too." She wiggles her eyebrows, and Stella squeals.

"I KNEW it! I'm gonna have a brother! I'm gonna have a brother!" Stella sings, hopping around the room.

"Sara!" I screech. "What the hell! No I don't!" I huff and nudge Sara's leg playfully. "And sit down Stella! We are not getting married! And he doesn't like me! And you guys...all SUCK!" I say, throwing a pillow at Stella. And, of course, she smacks it right back sticking her tongue out. Kids.

I glance at my watch.

"Woah, Stella it's ten! It's like...three hours past your bedtime! And the Halloween party is tomorrow! You need to go to bed!" I say, picking up the cracker wrappers. She whines and pulls on my arm.

"Pleassse can I stay here longer?" I sigh and look away. No doubt she is going to give me the puppy eyes.

"No! We have the ball tomorrow. Plus, it's three hours past your bedtime. Come on. I'll walk you to your room." I say, holding out my hand for her. She takes it begrudgingly. Right as I walk out the door, I spin back around.

"Uh, Olivia? Where's their room?" I ask, scratching my neck sheepishly.

"Down the stairs, take a left, right, 'nother right, and the room is third down." She said, not even looking up. I give her a thanks and head out of the room.

We walk silently, probably not on purpose though, considering how much of a chatterbox Stella is. She was staring around the palace in awe. When we reached her room, she stopped me before I opened the door. With a serious face, pulled me eye level.

Confused, I cocked my head. "What is it?"

"Do you actually like Prince Robin?" She asks.

I sigh. Again? But looking on her face, I can tell she is serious. She could kill with those eyes. I'm serious!

"You want an actual answer?" She nods.

"Yes. I like him. Now, Hush!" I feel like a huge weight was lifted from my chest saying that. Those 3 words relieved so much anxiety. I smile and open the door, where the silhouette of Mother was visible across the room. "Behave please. And sleep." I smile and turn back around.

The moment I turn the corner, I can hear Stella shouting "I knew it! I knew it! Rin and Robin sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I roll my eyes. But the relief of acceptance didn't stay for long. I spot a flash of blonde hair from the corner of my eyes just in time to see Draven walking down the hall. He gives me a mock salute before pulling a pair of doors open, descending into the orange glow of the kitchen. How could I even think about relaxing? I like a fricking PRINCE for God's sake! And I also like a chef who I could be killed for having a relationship with. I take a deep breath.

"Just focus on the party, Rin. The part tomorrow and nothing else. It needs your full attention!" I mutter to myself as I make my way back to my room. Ignoring the looks from the guards around me, I shuffle down the hall. Now three things are weighing me down.

Great.


	23. Chapter 23: The Intrusion

_**SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN *cough* ummmmm... I mean... Hi? This is actually one of my FAVORITE chapters EVER. Ok, but so, I was going to have the whole planning and ball thing only one chapter, but it turned into 3. XD Oh well! Longer story!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Pizzanna: My girly fans are eating my soul too ffpiuwfhkdwjmfesirp (I'm weird also) XD**_

 _ **Middle Sister: I'm glad you liked chapter 21! You liked Ella? I was actually hoping at least 1 person said that!**_

 _ **Hope you all like this chapter! ENJOY~! (You said you wanted romance, sooo ;)**_

Halloween. My favorite holiday. It has been ever since I dressed up as a pirate and accidentally stabbed a kid in the stomach. (Don't worry, It was a fake sword, duh) The ball is tonight, and all the girls were supposed to choose costumes and masks, as it was a masquerade. But being me, I completely forgot and was rushing around the room, looking at the designs the maids had drawn out for me.

"No." I said flatly as Olivia brought a design that looked like an owl threw up on it. I mean, how could you not be disgusted? It looks like the person is drowning in feathers.

Stef frantically scribbled down on her notebook before holding it to me.

"Uh, no! I would look like a _stripper_ in that! Practically everything is...hanging out!" I say. I flop back on the bed. How am I supposed to choose? None of these designs seem good! I roll back and forth on the bed.

"Well, then Rin. If you are so picky, why don't you explain something you would be comfortable in?" Sara screeches. She's sooo losing her cool.

"Ok. Well, something kind of simple. No feathers, and something that will cover a lot of skin. Maybe something with dark colors?" I say, tapping my chin and bringing my knees to my chest. Minutes tick by. Stef, Olivia, and Sara are all staring into blank space.

"Aha! I got it!" I hear scribbling coming from Sara's side of the room.

"What is is?" I say, scrambling over towards her, trying to peek over her shoulder.

"Eh! No! I know you will love this, so I am going to make it right now, no questions. Come girls." Sara said. And with a flick of her head, she was out the door with the two scrambling out behind her.

I sighed and shook my head. Man, this is either going to be a) The absolute _best_ thing I have and will ever wear, or b) The absolute most disappointing thing I have ever worn. I really have no idea what I am going to do for the next- I check my watch- seven hours. I flop back on my bed. But me, being the lazy person I am, doesn't want to get up to let the person who knocked on my door in. I groan and cover myself in blankets, but still call the person in.

I hear the door creak open.

"Who is it?" I say, covering myself in even more. Silence is my response. Huh. Maybe I'm just half asleep and imagining it. I layed there alert, listening to sound, but all I could hear was the birds chirping outside. I am honestly so stupid. There could be an intruder in my room, yet I am still too lazy to pull the blanket up and look around my room. But because no noise is heard, I relax back into my bed. Might as well sleep until a few hours before the party. Even if it is eleven.

I close my eyes. So peaceful. And then I feel arms grab me around the stomach, pulling be back. I scream and elbow the person behind me. I pull at the blankets, struggling to get free. I am breathing heavy as I finally freed myself. I turn around, holding a pillow above my head. Yes Rin, like a pillow will bash a raider's head in. I start laughing the minute is see Robin's head poke out from the blankets with a pained expression. I threw the pillow at his face.

"I told you last time not to scare me!" I say, flopping onto the bed next to him.

"Lesson….learned." He grunts. I slap him.

"Drama queen!" I roll my eyes before rolling on top my back to stare at the curtains on my four poster bed. "Why are you even here anyways? Shouldn't you be helping with the ball or something? Or getting into that impeccable suit of yours?" I nudge his side.

"Oh, no. But...aren't you supposed to be helping?" He asks.

I shoot up at his words. "Oh nonononono no! Robin, I totally forgot! How could I forget I was helping? I have been working on this for the past half week!" I pull at my air. I pull myself out of bed, but Robin grabs me by arm and pulls me next to him.

"Robin! I need to go help!" I say, my patience decreasing. I try and tug away, but he doesn't let go. "Robiiiin…"

"You can miss an hour or two of work. Plus, if they ask where you were, you can just say I asked for you." He draws next to me and whispers in my ear. "Because, technically, I did." He smirks at me and pecks me on the cheek.

I turn around and poke his chest while ducking my head to hide my blush.

"Fine…" I mutter. "But! Only if I get to choose a day where you miss a few hours of work." I look up at him and smirk. He looks at me with the most pained expression on his face.

"Ok." He says, letting go of my wrist, which feels incredibly cold from his lack of touch.

"I can't wait to tell everyone that I, Rin Laurel, had gotten Robin to skip some of _his_ beloved work!" I laugh.

"Now, for the reason I am here. WHat are you wearing to the ball?" He asks smirking, pulling me closer to him.

"Ah, Robin! At least you tried! I cannot tell you! Not because I don't want to, but because I don't even know." I give a nervous laugh.

"You don't know? I would think you spend _days_ picking out your clothes." He says, his lips so close that I could feel his breath.

"My maids thought it was best to surprise me." I flop onto my back, putting space between us, watching his puzzled expression. He scoots closer to me.

"What about you?" I ask, grabbing Robin's arm and pulling him towards me.

"Why don't you guess, since you are leaving me in the dark as well?" He says. He pulls his leg over me, and sits on my hips.

"Well, I'm guessing you are coming as a big yellow duck. No, no! I know! A sumo wrestler!" I laugh as he leans forward, only giving a few inches between us. "And you are so heavy! Why do you weigh so much?" I laugh.

"Ah well, because I am gaining the weight to become that sumo wrestler I aspire to be." His eyes twinkle with humor, and I find myself swooning under his green stare. And so I lean up, closing the gap, feeling his lips against mine, his heat against mine. He holds me, one arm around my waist and one against my cheek, stroking me slightly, causing sparks of electricity to follow its trail. I press myself against him harder, wanting to get even closer to him. He pulled back slightly.

"Rin, I-" he started, whispering.

And what was probably seconds, although felt like hours, was interrupted by the door slamming open. Robin scrambled off of me, and turned around, almost frightened. He should be.

My mother stood in the door frame, with Stella behind her, peeking around her hips, smiling like a madman. My mother's cold stare was rested on Robin. He scrambles to his feet, straightening his button down and his pants, before facing my mother with a blush.

"M'am." He says. He looks at me, mouthing the words 'help' before facing my mother again. I couch uncomfortably.

"Uhm, Mother, this is Ro- Prince Robin. And Stella." I say. "And Mom, Stella, this is Prince Robin."

Robin walks forward, giving both of them a handshake and a nod. "I have heard so much about you both. Especially you Stella! I hope you are both enjoying the palace. Now, if you excuse me." He says, shuffling out of the room.

My voice is caught in my throat. My mother walks up to me.

"What an uncivilized piece of filth." She says, wiping her hands off on her dress. "That ' _Prince_ ' need to learn some real manners!" She huffs. "And what the hell were you thinking? Letting that _swine_ touch you. If you are going to be here, try for Prince Armin. You're useless here if you don't. Why be here if you can't become queen." She shoots me a look.

My blood is boiling. "He's not a _swine_ Mother! He's a prince! Who cares if I don't become queen!?" I screech.

"I do! If you don't become queen, then what's the point of living? What's the point of being here?"

"Well I can't become Queen anyways! And I would rather become homeless that become Queen if you were the one who forced me to!"

"What do you mean you can't become Queen?" She draws close to me, her warm breath hissing across my face. Instead of butterflies in my stomach like there were 5 minutes ago, now there is a rock, threatening to push me to the ground. I see Stella out of the corner of my eye and I give a subtle wave for her to get put. She obliges.

"Thats right! I can't become Queen. I was eliminated WEEKS ago by Prince Armin! And I don't like him that way!" I spit right back.

And then her hand pulls back. The next thing I know, I am on the floor, my cheek stinging. I look up at my Mother.

"Don't be a disgrace to our family Rin."

"What family? You're not my mother. Not to me. I control my future, not you." I say, forcing my voice not to waver, even though I am terrified. I don't believe anything I am saying. As long as I live, Mother will control me. But I can't let her know that. I need to pull that thread to unravel her. To unnerve her.

The shadows fade over her, making her look like a person from a horror movie. The whites of her eyes glow and her victorian dress gives off a ghostly vibe. I shiver as I hear the cold stone of her voice. "Now, we both that's a lie." And this voice hints no anger, no sadness, no emotion, except for the false sense of comfort, which makes it ten times worse. And so my mother slips out of the room, shutting the door softly.

The door ticking shut was like an invitation to immediately have emotion. I broke down crying, my head in between my knees. I was shaking uncontrollably, sobbing quietly, yet still soaking the ground from under me. The door clicks open, and I stumble back in fear, thinking it is my mother. I see Robins worried face looking around the corner, and the tears come even harder. In a split second, Robin is next to me, rubbing my back and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Oh Rin. Rin, listen to me." He says, pulling me onto his lap. I nuzzle into his shoulder, his tears spreading into it. "It's ok. You'll be ok. I'm here, don't worry." He kisses my forehead over and over and over until my tears stop and my breathing slows. I cling to his neck.

"Thank you Robin." I say. "I-I would probably be leaving by now if it wasn't for you."

"Well, thank God I am here then." He whispers into my hair. He pulls me to my feet and wipes the last of my tears.

"Come." He says, pulling me to the middle of the room. "Let's get your maids to come get you ready."

He kisses me fiercely on the lips and pulls away.

"I'll see you tonight, my sweet." He says, winking, before walking out the door.


	24. Chapter 24: The Question

_**Wow! So this story will be over in around 6 to 7 chapters, depending if you want an epilouge. So close, yes so far! ;-; I was wanting to get your guys's opinions...I am thinking about writing a book. I was wondering if you thing my writing style is something you would want to read...? And, I was also wondering if you guys wanted to know the plot and tell me if its to generic and not unique enough. *Shrugs* I hope you like this chapter! But a warning; the chapters will get kind of grim after this, and may only become super happy again by the last chapter. It will still have romance, but some things are gonna happen, so if you dont like things like ...for example, the Rin's Mom thing last chapter, I wouldn't advise you read the last few chapters...although you may miss a lot of the story.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Middle Sister: I KNOW! WHERE DA POLICE BE ATTTT? XD I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And I am so glad my little cinnamon roll (Robin) is finally breaking out of his shell too. Stella's sister (to answer your question for chapter 22) is pretty happy-go-lucky because the mom doesn't bother Stella too much. But Stella IS aware of what her mom can do, because it happens to Rin.**_

 _ **Thank you to all the other people who reviewed and I didn't answer! It gets confusing on who I do and dont reply to, so sorry...**_

The maids push on my back, wedging my chest into a tight corset. They brush on more makeup, concealing the dark streams and puffy eyes. A brown, glinting half mask is gently placed upon my skin. I can feel the tug of one of the maids tying it back. I squint while looking around, once again searching for a mirror that the maids might have forgotten to flip around. No luck. I hold still as Olivia adjusts my mask while Stef tugs at my hair with a brush. I tap my foot with impatience, glancing my watch (which had to be replaced after my fall) which says it is only an hour until the ball starts. The maids finally back off, and Sara pulls the full length mirror in front of me. I stare at the brown paper backing, urging her to flip it around.

"You ready?" Sara asks. I nod impatiently, once again looking at my watch.

"Are you sure?" My eyebrow twitches.

"Just flip it already, will you?" Sara laughs and flips the mirror.

I gasp and jump up and down squealing. I pull my maids into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say, glancing back at my reflection. "You outdid yourselves."

My hair was pulled into a low braided bun, a few strands dangling like loose feathers. My hair reflected the light, glinting a brilliant gold. A hat sat gently on my head, looking like it was made hundreds of years ago. Small gold chains dangled on the brim and buckles were placed strategically around a patterned brown and white feather. My dress (although extremely tight) was absolutely gorgeous. I was wearing a white crop top peasant's blouse which had dangles of gold streaming down it. Copper buckles connected the top with a maroon skirt, which (like everything else) was buckled and held up just a few inches above my knee cap. The skirt was full with white ruffles puffing up the back. Brown victorian boots were laced onto my legs, pairing perfectly with the outfit. My half mask pulled the whole thing together. It was made of copper and gold, twisting into interlocking gears. A clear goggle glass was placed over the one eye. My other fave which wasn't covered by the mask, has a brilliant copper blush brushed on, and a sweep of brown smokey eye.

I awed at myself, this being one of the only times that I felt super good about my looks. I smile at my maids with a stupid grin. My childhood flashed in my eyes, to all those years I walked around in that pirate costume, smacking all those who have wronged me. When I look into the mirror, I see an amplified version of it. It's perfect. I shuffle back awkwardly into the door, not wanting to leave them to go to the party. There is going to be a lot of people…

"Go! I"-Stef gets nudged my Olivia and Sara-"We, didn't make that dress for nothing."

She shoos me with flick of her wrist, and I tentatively downstairs, stopping before knocking on my sister's door. The doorknob turns and I look down to see Stella. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the room.

"Look at what the maids maid for me!" She squeaks, spinning around. She is downed in deep red with black bat wings and horns. She holds up a lacy black mask to her face and pretends that she is sneaking up to me. "RAWR!" She screams, jumping into my arms. I laugh, but shush her.

"You need to be quiet my little devil. Where is Mother?" I ask. I stare around the room. Nope, no movement or signs of life.

"Oh, she left already!" I raise my eyebrow.

"She did?" Stella nods. My palms start gathering up nervous sweat. Oh no. Who knows what she is going to do. "Would you like to head off now?"

She nods and takes my hand. "Nice pirate costume by the way!" I laugh and start pulling her to the Grand Room.

Elegant music flows throughout the halls the moment we grow close. I hold Stella closer, and whisper under my breath for her to smile for the cameras. We approach the the doors and I look at Stella. The guards guarding the doors draw close and pull the doors open. A woosh of air blew at us, and my world settled. It seemed like it was a fairy tale; people dancing and laughing, happiness spreading. The room looked amazing, from the golden pumpkin chandelier to the blacked windows, to the elegant tables of h'orderves. The smell of pumpkin wafted throughout the air, and cameras snapped pictures.

I looked around the room. There. I spotted by mother across the room, sipping wine and talking with...Robin? I shake my head. This is going to be a disaster. Just like that dress she is wearing. Her dress flows white with big feather wings; An angel. Ha. How ironic. I start heading over to my mother after waving at Stella to go play with Yuvia's younger siblings. The closer I get, the louder their speaking is. The closer I get, the more I can make out their furrowed brows and their resentful expressions. I walk straight up to Robin and wrap my arm around his waist., gently pulling him.

"Prince Robin, would you care to dance?" I say, staring straight into my mother's eyes. I get no reply; he just pulls me onto the dance floor across from where my mother was standing.

"Ironic costume she has on." He mutters. His gaze is still fixed on Mothers, but I hold his cheek and move it away.

"Tell me about it." I scoff. "What was she saying? It seemed to get kind of heated." I bite my lips nervously. I hope she didn't say anything horrible.

"It's fine, my sweet. And must I say, what a beautiful costume you have on" He spins me into a twirl and dips me. I laugh, almost so much I have to stop dancing. I completely threw off our rhythm

"Don't ever do that again!" I laugh, looking around to find our place.

"Huh? What, this?" He dips me again and I grip onto his suit for dear life while squealing quietly. I smirk silently. _You want to play that game?_ I take Robin's arm and dip him, using all of my strength to keep him from falling. He starts laughing, and we both stand there not moving, doubled over with laughter.

"Well look at you, Mr. Uptight-Pants. Finally having some fun!" I say dragging him over to the mini cheesecakes that the Chef's so carefully craftily created.

"What are you talking about? I always have fun when I am with you." He laughs, looking at me. I blush deeply and mutter something that was like, 'That's not what I meant,' but my heart was beating too madly to hear myself. We awkwardly stand there eating food until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around and find myself face to face with Draven...dressed up as a soldier. I try and mask my surprise and amusement. He asks me to dance and so I turn around to Robin and excuse myself. He smiles, kisses me on the cheek and heads off to where Erin and Yuvia were standing and giggling. I turn back around to Draven and I take his hand. We walk towards the center of the room.

"So...why are you here?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He smirks and winks. "And how did you even get the uniform?"

Draven holds his finger to my lips. "Shhh...I am a soldier." he says, his eyes darting around. "It's not like they really know if I am a soldier or not. Plus, I look impeccable in this uniform. It really brings out my eyes." He bats his lashes and tilts his head. I laugh and give him a slight push.

"Yes, the puke green really matches them." I roll my eyes.

"Speaking of costumes, yours looks amazing!" He spins and draws me closer to him. "What did you do, strip some sailor from her uniform or what?"

"Uhuh. I also sinned Big Bird while I was at it." I say, nodding my head to Ella, who was wearing a hideous dress of yellow feathers. What is she supposed to be, anyways?

He laughs and draws closer. He is so close I can feel his breaths, and I swear he can hear my heartbeat.

We dance for a couple more minutes, but I pull away when I notice Yuvia sitting by herself.

"Um...I am going over to my friend. Thank you for dancing with me...Um...see you later?" I say, rocking awkwardly on my feet. I shuffle away quickly, looking at Draven over my shoulder. He is staring straight at me. So unnerving.

I pull up right next to Yuvia. I scan her costume up and down. "Nice! Is it a crow, or a raven?" Her dress is black and slimm, but poofs out at the bottom, stopping at her knees. Long black feathers were added to the ends, falling behind her like a train. Her mask was black metal welded into an intricate looking beak.

"Crow. Did you know a group of them is called a murder? Just like what I want to do to Ella." She cracks her knuckles and we both laugh, glancing at Ella who is prancing around like she had one leg. Ew. Her eyebrows are visible from here; She is halfway across the room.

We both grimace. Yuvia leans around and looks past my shoulder. "Who is that hunk over there?" She says, pointing toward Draven.

"Uh, just some...guard." I laugh and awkwardly cough at the same time. "Be warned, he is super sarcastic."

"Well, shit! Why am I here then?" She laughs and hands me her glass. "Toodles!" She says, rushing off in Draven's direction. Toodles. Hah.

She doesn't get to dance long though; The orchestra stops playing and the clink of a spoon hitting glass is heard. Everyone's attention is pulled onto the royal family. They are all sitting in chairs at the front of the room; all of them except for Armin. He is standing, shifting nervous fully from foot to foot.

"May I have Savannah come up here?" He says. The room goes quiet; they all seem to get what is happening. Savannah slowly clambers up in a soft pink dress, looking like petals of roses. A major blush is creeping across her face. I smile behind my hand. So Armin planned it for today?

Armin's voice continues, but I drone it out. After all, Armin has been coming to me every day or so practicing this speech. **Every. Day.** I just can't believe he didn't tell me he was doing it today! I pull my attention back.

"Savannah, you are the love of my life. I couldn't live without you. Even though we have only known each other for a few months, I feel like I have known you for my whole life. And I feel like I could live with you for the rest of my wife." He gets down on one knee, and the room goes dead silent. Savannah, like the Cancer she is, is already emotional and is crying. It's kind of cute though. "Savannah Kindle, Will you marry me?"

Silence. Deadly silence. Everyone is holding their breath, watching, waiting.

"Yes!" We all hear echo through the room. Armins face melts with relief as he rushes up and pulls Savannah into his arms, spinning her around. The cameras were snapping away. Click Click. People were cheering, others rushing up to congratulate them. The joy in that room was overflowing and even the selected were smiling, although some looking almost pained. He must have told them before hand. I clap along with them, my heart swelling.

"You should go up and say Hi to your future sister, Rin." Stella's hand wraps around mine and I give her a playful shove.

"You wish."


	25. Chapter 25: The Death

_**GORE WARNING! This chapter is gory. I want any of you who are sensitive to that sort of thing to NOT READ THIS. I will make a chapter going over what happened so you don't miss out, but it wont be super detailed. This Chapter is kind of short...**_

 _ **AND OMG GUYS 25 CHAPTERS ALREADY? ILYSM! You guys are the best!**_

 _ **Don't forget to read my last Author's Note, because I asked you guys a question and I want to see what you think.**_

The whole castle has been buzzing for the few days. I can't imagine how everyone in the country must be reacting. Flocks of photographers had flown in just for the official reveal tonight on The Report. I almost don't want The Report to happen tonight. All the families are leaving tomorrow morning. I don't think I'm ready for Stella to leave yet. She may be annoying, but she is the best company I have had here for a while. And also, because of the report, I have been alone all day. My maids working on a dress, Stella trying on dresses, Robin hopefully **not** trying on dresses, and Mother is God-knows-where. So all day I have been lolling around my room, playing piano here and there and writing songs. I also, apparently, can't visit the kitchen today because Savannah and Armin are wedding planning. My reaction is just like yours. 'Are you serious?! It's only been 3 days!' Sheesh. I knew they were going to get married, but Armin is really rushing things along.

I poke lightly at my cheeks, making funny faces in the mirrors. Why do I get bored so easily here. I frown, then smile. Then frown again. Eww. I look at my cheeks and eyes. What does Robin see in me? I huph and look out of the window. The sun is blazing but a slight breeze makes it at least bearable to have the balcony open. I head over and I grab the metal picketed fence bordering the edge of the balcony before looking down. The sun and wind ripple through the grass, forming what looks like small waves. I sigh, looking over all of the scenery. The walls tower high, blocking the outside of Los Angeles, blocking the cities. I always forget just how close we are to actual normal people. I reflect my gaze off the walls and onto the sculptured grounds. The grass is cut evenly and I can make out a few people tending to the flowers and bushes. My eyes drift towards the forest, dark and looming, yet showing courage and bravery. It sits there silently and dark, daring people to go near. Why do they even have it there? No one goes into them at all. There is no point. Surely they can use the wood for useful purposes and plant less...creepy trees there.

And that's when I notice something jump out of the dark. Followed by another, and another, and another. They keep coming from the shadows, being engulfed back in the light. And they form. A line of them, silver glinting from their fists. Swords. Daggers. Guns. Raiders. My heart beats in my chest, ringing forming in my ears as I see one of them give a slight motion of their arm. And they run. I back away from the balcony and dash into the hall. I look frantically around, screaming for the guards. Immediately, one shows up in front of me, appearing out of nowhere.

"Sir." I say, out of breath. "R-Raiders."

And that's all I need to say. He rushes off and I don't know where to run to. Thoughts fight for my attention. Should I go to a safe room or should I go search for Stella? Should I go see if Armin and Robin are ok, or should I hunt for a weapon and fight back? I run. Who cares where I'm going; just as long as they aren't harmful. As long as they don't harm my family.

The sirens pulse against my eardrums, threatening me to go deaf. I see guards rushing past me, but I try and duck through them, making sure one of them doesn't notice me. They don't, which is partially reassuring and partially offensive. I push through running maids and cooks, trying to make my way to Stella's room. I'm close, just a hundred feet feet from the room, when I hear a piercing scream from behind me. And then in front of me. Sounds of massacre rings out from all around.

"Shit! They are in already!" I look around, but despite the loud screams, no one is around. I continue to run, pulling the door open.

I open my eyes in a silent scream. It's too horrifying. I don't want to admit it, but I'm terrified.

"STELLA!" I scream her name over and over, quickly, scanning the room for any sign of her. The bed is torn to shreds. The wardrobes' wood is peeled, slashed by a knife. Blood splatters the bathroom floor, trailing onto the balcony. I hesitantly reach my arm out, shaking like mad, and open the curtains. I fall to the floor and scream, for real this time. Tears come to my eyes and I push myself back, as far from the balcony as I can.

"Mother…" I cry, not from sadness nor happiness. No need to feel those when horror fills my mind. He body is pulled limp over the railings. Her feet barely touch the bloody floor. I couldn't comprehend it, what just happened. Her body looks like it was pushed down onto the rail as she was escaping. The bar went in one end, out the other, slick with crimson blood. Everything is crimson. Her body is twitching. She was just killed. Stella! She can't be far! She must have escaped! I scan the field looking for her, but all I see is red. A sea of red. How did this happen? Why did this happen? And that's when I see her, a dot among the sea of contradicting red and green. I hesitantly approach the fence. Good thing these rooms are on the first floor. I swallow bile as I stand next to what used to be my mother. My cruel, horrid mother. Did she deserve this? Hell no. No one does. But then I ask myself again. Did she deserve this? Hell yes. She killed my hopes and dreams daily.

The lying seemed to help. I pull a leg over the bar and ready myself to jump. I pull the second leg over, but I feel someone grab my wrist. I jump and scream quickly, pulling away. I look and see Armin.

"What are you doing?! Rin, I need you to get in a safe room. You need to go." He says, trying to lift me over the rail. I resist, thrashing out my legs and arms.

"I can't Robin!" I scream as he releases me. "You go! Everyone needs you! The only one who needs me is my sister." I turn around and stare at her, dashing across the field. If I sprint, I can make it.

"You're wrong Rin! I need you! You can't leave me! You sister will be alright!" He looks at me with a pained expression and I turn back away.

"I can't. I can't let her be your cousin. I can't let her die." I turn around and push my lips again, kissing him for what may be the last time. I throw my heels away and jump. My feet slam onto the ground, sending a shock of pain shooting through my legs. I grimace as I pull myself up to run. The wind blew through my hair as I ran. I ran faster than I have ever ran, everything becoming a blur. I can hear clinking of swords and daggers, screams from who knows what side. But I focus on the one thing I need.

"STELLA!" I scream, 100 feet away. 90 feet away. 80 feet away. "Stella!" She stops running and turns. I pump my arms faster. 70 feet away. 60 feet away. 50 feet away. "Stella!

"Rin!"

She runs towards me and I stop.

"STELLA!" I scream.

"Behind you!" I hear. I see her mouthing the words that I just said. I screamed at her to run, noticing the man approaching her from behind her. But why did she…? And I turn. It's too late. I turn straight into someone. They grab me fiercely, twisting my arms behind my back, and I scream loudly, hearing Stella's screams echo mine. I thrash harder.

"Stella! I need to get to Stella!" I scream, tasting blood and salt from my tears.

A hand covers my mouth and an overpowering scent overwhelms me. The smell of medicine, of hospitals, of chloroform. I tip backwards, drowsiness overwhelming me.

"Stella….Robin!" I cry out one last time before the frightening darkness takes me by the hand and drags me into where he dwells.


	26. Chapter 26: The Shack

_**SCHOOLS OUT WOOOH! I will now be able to update even more! Maybe even 3 times a week! But that means this story will be over in a week and a half...oh well! I need to start working on my book~ *wink wink* Sorry if this Chapter seems kind of...Cliche. Oh well.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Abizeau: MUAHAHAH Find out~**_

 _ **Middle Sister: Thats actually a really good idea! I'm going to make a fanfiction like that! I'll dedicate it to you, don't worry~ And I could never kill her off! She's just too precious. *kills Stella off* Jk...or am I?**_

I wake up, hearing nothing but the sound of rushing blood and a pulsing headache. I groan and keel over, gasping for air. My eyes sting from dust and debris particles floating in the air. I hear noises from the other side of the room.

"W-who is that?" I pull myself off of the cold damp ground, using up almost all of my energy.

"Rin?" I hear a soft voice call out, and I immediately start crying.

"Stella!" I try to push myself off the ground, and I slowly crawl as close as I could to her voice. My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and I could make the small lump of my sister in the corner a few feet from me. I reach my hand out and grab her ankles, wanting to feel her, wanting to know I am not actually alone. She crawls closer to me and I can make out the features on her face. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth, all paired along with a big gash on her forehead and scattered bruising. I pull her close to me, looking around the dark room.

It's small and cramped. The air smells like rotting wood and small beams of light splay from holes in the walls, illuminating wooden planks surrounding us. I hear thuds and crumpling leaves outside. I press my back up against the wall and push Stella lightly in the corner just as the door opens. A man walks in waving dust away from his face.

"So you are awake now." He kneels down in front of me and shines a light into my eyes. I shrink back wincing. I stare at the man in front of me with a hardened glare. His face looked like it had been hollowed out and chiseled, and his hair reminded me of a murky lake.

"Get away from me," I hiss, trying to kick him away. He grabs my leg and pushes something into it and I scream in pain. He pulls out the syringe, it dripping with medicine and blood. I grind my teeth, dropping my leg and clutching my fists.

"It's just vitamins, so shut the hell up." He stands up and walks away, closing the door behind him. I hear muttering outside and the door opens once again. My eyes widen in surprise and anger as I see a figure emerge from the haze. He walks up and lowers to my eye level.

"What the hell are you doing here." I sputter. More of a statement than a question, but right now I'm just thankful I can actually speak. I see him smile, and it's not the same smile he usually wore. It made me want to puke. I can't look at him' his blonde hair and flashing green eyes which were so familiar had turned foreign. Draven held a dagger up to my face, sliding the cold blade down my cheek as I struggled trying to get away from him. He pushes the tip into my throat, and I feel a small drop of blood fall.

"Well. Look how pretty you look. Funny seeing you here."

I spit on him, which is probably better than puking on him which I feel like doing. "What are you doing here?" I repeat.

He smirks. "Oh, I thought it was obvious." He rolls his eyes and laughs. "I'm using you both for ransom, of course, since you seem to be a favorite."

He leans forward and I can feel his breath on my skin. I wilt backwards, wincing as he pushes the dagger flat against my neck.

"Why-why would you?" I cough. He laughs, that sadistic bitch.

"I told you when we first met, didn't I? The royals are snobs. They are selfish pricks who don't know what real life is. They deserve this."

I look up at him from under my eyelashes. His head is inclined towards the door and a shadow of hate rests around his face. I still can't believe it. Draven...the one person who seemed so true, so kind, had ended up as this…

"But do I deserve this Draven? I, the one person who understood you, who knows how horrible life is. Do I deserve to be the one with a knife to the throat?" I choke on my words, hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It would have consumed you. You would have forgotten." He turns to look at me, his eyes wide and glistening for a split second and a split second only. "That's even worse than growing up like that. You deserve it." He lifted the knife off of my throat and slashed downward on my arm. I howled as I felt the cool metal slice my skin.

"Good luck with your life Rin. What you have left of it." He says standing up. He leans into me, whispering into my ear. "They still haven't made an offer. That's sad, considering you have been here two days." He spins around and leaves. The moment the door closes, I hear Stella break down. Tears drop from her round, fearful eyes and her body trembles.

"I d-don't want t-to die Rin!" She pulls on my arm, tugging my heartstrings, and I can't help but to cry as well.

"You won't Stella. I won't let them…" I won't let them kill you like they killed Mother.

I wipe my eyes. I rip off the bottom of my dress with difficulty, wrapping it around my arm. At least it isn't deep, but it hurts like hell. I stroke Stella, combing her hair with my fingers as she slowly falls asleep. I wipe under her eyes, cursing Draven under my breath. Kidnapping me? Go ahead. Hurting my sister? Next thing tomorrow morning your head is on a wooden stake as I charge into battle. I'm appalled that she can sleep at all. Instead of sleeping, I just rest my head back and try to forget where I am. But the only thing my mind keeps coming back to is Draven's last words. They haven't made an offer...It relieves and pains me at the same time. They shouldn't waste their money and time on me...i'm replaceable. But deep down I know I want them to be worried about me.

So I have been asleep for two days, huh? I sigh deeply, feeling pain coming from a dark bruise on my stomach flare up. How come I feel so tired and pained then? I slowly move Stella off of my lap, careful not to wake her. I stand up slowly, each muscle and joint and bone crying for my attention. My breathing becomes uneven and I groan as I make my way to the door. I place my ear up against the door. I don't hear anything except the birds surrounding us. I slowly turn the doorknob and I press hard against the door. Locked, duh. I hear someone laugh from the other side.

It's hopeless...no windows and a guarded door. I slump back next to Stella and close my eyes. A thousand thoughts all jumble in my head at once as I slide myself behind Stella, wrapping my arms around her to still her shivering. I can hear the crickets chirping, revealing that it is nearing night. I close my eyes trying to bring sleep.

* * *

I bolt awake. Cold sweat sticks my dress to my skin, making me extremely uncomfortable. Everything around me is eerily quiet. I slowly stand up, stretching my legs. The ache, but fortunately not as much as earlier. I walk across the room towards a small nick in the wooden cabin wall. I look through and see woodlands surrounding us. I look up to see the moon in a sharp crescent low on the horizon. I'm guessing it's around 3 in the morning. Tall trees tower over us and I can make out a faint building far away. I squint to put it better in focus. It's the palace.. _._ _ **the palace!**_ It sinks in...we aren't that far! I gently shake Stella awake, avoiding the huge bruise on her shoulder and the deep gash on her head.

She holds herself up, although unsteadily. She rocks back and forth with tiredness as I pull her to her feet.

"Stella." I whisper quietly in her ear. "I need you to wake up. I'm going to try and sneak us out. The palace isn't too far away...If we go quietly, we might be able to escape." She nods and I go to work, searching every nook and cranny for a way out. After what seems like hours, I find it; A nail is loose on one of the wood planks. I slowly peel the nail out, chipping my fingernail in the process. I slowly pull the board out. The space is tight, but will fit Stella for sure at the least. I slowly place the board down and I push Stella through. I try to slide out after her, but I get stuck.

My blood runs cold and I know I don't have much time. I hold my breath, sucking in my stomach as I push through harder. I finally painfully make it through and I can finally breath fresh air that isn't infested with mold and dust. Stella and I slowly walk away from the small cabin, noticing the guard posted by the door nodding off. I usher Stella through and after we were a couple hundred feet away, we both break out into sprint straight to the Palace.

I hear shouting behind us, but a satisfying distance away. They won't be able to catch us. My hair whips my face as I pump my arms. I push Stella forward a bit.

"Faster!" I scream. We both bolt towards the castle, the yelling still behind us. And then a large thundering clap explodes in the air, and my body convulses forward. I scream as I feel something burrow into my shoulder, forcing me down with its momentum. A bullet. I was shot. I grimace and wipe my tears away as I stand up and continue running. I squint. The...Palace… We have to make it. We just have to.

My shoulder makes it considerably hard to run. Every step I take, every inch my arm moves, a wave of pain shoots through my body, chilling my blood. I run faster. I misunderstood how close they were; if I can be shot I will be outrun. So the only answer is to run faster. I scream in pain as I grab Stella's hand, noticing blood streaming down my arms. We sprint like we never have before. I couldn't feel the rocks jab into my shoeless feet. Heck, I bet my feet aren't even touching the ground.

And the clearing breaks. All there is is the wall, a great enormous wall and clear open space. I run, screaming for guards knowing they will be on watch. We both run up to the wall, and I lay my hands flat on the cool surface, panting hard.

"Please please please…" Nobody is coming. I can feel my legs starting to give out from under me. "Robin!" I cry with the last of my energy before my world goes black.

* * *

My eyes slowly open and I feel a weight on my chest. I scream and thrash around.

"No, no, no, no!" I cover my ears hearing a deep, deafening ring. I feel someone press my arms and legs down. Then someone touching my hair.

I slowly open my eyes to find a white ceiling.

White.

Not wood.

I turn to my left and I see an I.V standing next to a man in a white coat, holding down my arms, and another at my feet, holding down my legs. I tilt my head right to see Robin, who is stroking my hair and staring at me with tears in his eyes. I start crying.

"Robin!" I pull my arms away from the doctor and I latch them around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "I thought I was back!" He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. When I calm down and slow my breathing I let go. I fall back and stare at the ceiling. Was I...dreaming.

That's when I wince and groan loudly, feeling my shoulder flame in aggravation.

"Did you..get the bullet out?" I ask.

The doctor nods and starts taking out my IV's. I stare blankly at Robin, feeling hollow.

"I thought...you weren't coming…" I say, reaching up to his face and stroking his cheek to make sure he was real.

"Of course." He smiled and pulled my hand, bringing me back into a hug. I can feel him shaking under me and I laugh.

"You baby." I say.

"Says you."

I stare up at the ceiling before suddenly jolting up.

"Stella! Oh god! Is she ok? Oh no...what is going to happen to her? My...mother can't watch her now." I bite my nails and I rock back and forth.

"Relax. Stella seems to be fine, although her head wound is worse than we thought. She is in induced comatose at the moment in order not to leave permanent scarring on her brain."

"Fine?" I say. "You call that fine?!" I shake my head and clutch it. "Where will she live then? She doesn't have a guardian! She can't stay at the palace, can she?" I look up at Armin with a hopeful look.

He sighs slowly and shakes his head. "She isn't allowed to until the Selection is over. We did contact…" He looks over at the doctors and they nod. "..We did contact your Father."

I blink. They contacted my FATHER?! How the hell did they contact him in a matter of days when I had tried my whole life to no avail? "My...dad? But he doesn't even WANT Stella! That's why he left!" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and anger.

"He agreed to come." Robin is speaking quietly now, barely above a whisper. "He is here now...if you want to see him."

"Fine." I brush off my dress and stare at the door. "Bring him in."

A maid rushes out the room and disappears behind the doors. The minutes tick by like hours as I wait. I keep going through what I'm going to do in my head. Choice A: Beat him to death, or Choice B: Beat him to death. Hmmm...tough choice.

My eyes lock onto the door the minute I see movement. The doors are pulled open and I see a man rush in.

"Rin!" He says enthusiastically. He looks familiar, but it can't be him...I haven't seen him for 8 years. But he seems so familiar, like an ever changing shadow. Always the same, but never the same-same, if you get my jist. I stare straight at the man with the familiar smile.

"Dad…" I whisper, clutching Robin's hand. "You're...here."


	27. Chapter 27: The Father

_**That awkward moment when you tell everyone that the story is ending in 3 chapters, but you keep adding ones so you actually have no idea when it will finish. *awkward laughing* *crickets chirp* PLEASE! Excuse any writing errors...I'm writing this at 1 in the morning...heh yeah...it's when I get my best ideas...just not my best grammar skills.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **16: Im so glad you are excited for new chapters!**_

 _ **Emma: Im glad you thought the twist was smart! And I hope that the Father in this chapter is up to your standards! He was a tricky web to weave.**_

 _ **Middle Sister: Don't worry, the story won't be over for a while. I actually WAS planning on a LOT more romance between Rin and Draven, but I couldn't find the correct moments for it... And the reason Draven used Rin for ransom wasn't to gain money, but because he thought he was going to take away the thing that the royal family loved and needed most; money.**_

 _ **P1HG-Lover- *Winks* Be careful what you wish for**_

 _ **Abizeau: NU! Don't cry! *Hands tissue* And I didn't put this in the story, as it was background information, but Robin did go looking for Rin. ;) He just never gave Draven an offer because he never heard about it. Since Robin was constantly, 24/7 looking for Rin, the news never reached him. OH! And other useless, but cute, information is that when Rin was in the Infirmary, Robin was there everyday. He never left once, and was holding her hand constantly. Obviously the other girls were annoyed with him, but they understood...a little. ;)**_

 _ **I actually have a question for y'all: What do you like best about my writing?**_

He is here. He actually is. Or am I just dreaming? Maybe I'm still in the cabin. Maybe it's just a hallucination. But…he looks so real.

"D-dad…" I whisper again. I look back and forth between Robin and my father. "May I have a minute?" Robin nods and stands up to leave quietly. The doctors follow and the room becomes silent the moment the doors shut closed.

My voice quivers and shakes as I ask, "Why? Why did you agree to come?" His image wavers in my teary vision. "You never came to us before. It has been 8 years! 8 years!" I brush the falling tears away as my voice rises boisterously. "

I can see his tense smile. Fake. Oh so fake, yet he keeps smiling. Mockery, that's what this is to me. Mocking our happy life before our family screwed up big time.

"Honey, why shouldn't I have come back?" He reaches for my hair and I shrink away.

"Why should you come back? You wouldn't have to if you left." I dare him to keep smiling. He doesn't. His eyebrows furrow and he sighs deeply.

"I couldn't handle your mother's treachery! I gave her everything, and do you know what she does in return? She had me clean up her drunken mess! Coming home drunk every night after going who knows where, leaving me to do the cooking, the cleaning, everything she didn't want to do!"

"Well now you are going to have to do all of that because mom is dead!" My throat closed up. "Mom loved Stella more than I did at least. Stella may have had to see what Mother did to me, but it never happened to her!" I try pushing myself off of the bed, getting as close to my dad's face as I could without feeling like I needed to double over in pain. "Now I need you to make up for this. If you don't, I will be sure to find a way for you not to take her…" I flex my fingers, watching my tendons writhe. "...No matter what costs."

I slowly lay back on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. "Good day."

He gets my hint and he quickly stumbles out of the room, swiftly closing the door. All I can hear is the harsh breathing flowing from my lips and the constant ticking of the clock.

* * *

My shoulder has been feeling better. Even though I can't do any lifting with my right arm, I am making it through the days pretty well. Stella is still in a coma and I have yet to talk to my dad still. I sigh as I set down my book that I have been trying to read for the past hour.

"Everything all right Miss?" I look over to Sara who is dusting the small trinkets I had set on my desk.

"Oh yeah. Totally fine. My shoulder feels just peachy and my dad doesn't seem like a total arrogant self absorbed prick." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, not at all." Sara winked at me just as my room's door opens.

"Pardon me Lady Rin." A guard pulls the door open farther and walks in. "The doctor has told me to inform you that your sister is awake."

Awake. Stella. Those were the only words I needed to here. I was bolting down the hall with no shoes on before you could say 'Palace'. I stumbled down the long flight of stairs before reaching the infirmary. I ran straight to her room and swung the door open.

"Stella! Oh I'm so glad you are awake! Are you ok? Is your head hurting? Do you need any water?" I stumble and dance awkwardly around Stella's bed. She laughs, pulling off a weight that has been resting on my shoulders.

"I think I am fine." She grazed the gauze that wrapped around her head. "It doesn't hurt so much. Is what the doctor's say true? I was here for a week? And…" She looks up at me with big round eyes, glittering like little unpolished emeralds; brilliant hazel. "Is mom...Is she really...dead?" She whispers it like it's an unknown secret. I wince, remembering the horrific image of her body. All I do is nod and she sits back. No sadness is on her face. No happiness, no anger. An empty vessel of emotion. "So do I get to stay here with you?" I wince again, gulping hard.

"Not...necessarily." I stare at the floor, the ceiling, the clock, anything to avoid looking at Stella. "They said...that Dad has to take you back hope."

SIlence follows. And then I hear Stella quietly speak, barely over a whisper that I had to strain to hear.

"Dad is here? Like, dad dad….not mine right?" She questions. I can see her mind racing through her round innocent eyes. It's at this moment that I remember how young she is and my heart breaks that she had to go through this.

"My dad." I just nod. I knew that her dad, some random drunk from a bar, probably had no idea what is happening. I'm actually 100% he has no idea he has a daughter. And as if on cue, the door pulls open and Dad walks in. Awkward tension fills the air, knowing Stella hasn't met my dad before. "Dad!" I force a smile for Stella. "This is Stella! I'm sure you are going to just adore her!" My smile switches as I turn towards my Dad. I mouth 'screw this up, you are dead' before turning back around. "I'll leave you two alone for now." I say to Stella. And I walk out of there, straight up to the nearest guard. "Keep watch on him, ok?" I say with a smile on my face and I walk away.

* * *

I knock on Armin's door, having it open a few seconds later.

"Is this a bad time?" I ask as he appears.

"No! Not at all!" He smiles and pulls me in. "Savannah is out with Anne on a lesson, so it's completely fine. So...how are you?" He asks hesitantly, as if not wanting to bring up the subject.

I laugh. "I'm coming to ask you that. With the raid and all." I look at him.

"It was better. I didn't have a panic attack this time. I think it's because Savannah is just so soothing in every way."

I smile. "That's great Armin." I say, sitting down in a chair across from his.

"So back to you. How are you?"

I sigh. "Honestly? Horrible." I run my hands through my hair. "I'm worried about my dad. I don't want him to take Stella back. He left us before. I don't think that he's trustworthy." I look at him pointedly.

Armin reaches over from the chair he sits on and rubs my back. "I feel that the best thing is to have someone watch her. There will be a point where you will see each other again, whether here in the castle or whether at home. I feel you need to give your dad a second chance." I huff. Not him too. He shakes his head. "A second chance doesn't mean forgiveness, Rin. It means you are giving them a time to work up to your expectations." I choke my words I was preparing to unleash back.

The worst thing about all of this is that he is right. How else am I going to keep Stella safe? I sigh and rub my forehead. "You're...you're right." I sigh and stand up. "Will you tell him I approve of him taking Stella back home. But, do tell him that if I hear a whisper of him doing anything deleterious, he will be dead before he knows it." Armin tousles my hair.

"That's the Rin I know!"

I smile and walk out of the room, shutting the door softly behind me. I decide to go back down to Stella's room in the infirmary, knowing that Dad will be gone. I walk slowly down the stairs, and turn into the hallways. I look back and forth between two hallways. Hmm...which one do I go down? I look again and my blood runs cold as I see a flash from my left. I turn that way and I walk quickly down the walkway. It can't be. How the hell did he get back in?

I turn again and I see him, a flash of his blonde tousled hair, just as he descends into the Kitchen. I can feel my blood boiling now, and I run like the flash down those stairs. I see him in his usual corner and I grab a knife out of a case sitting on the granite slab counter. I rush quickly over and I poke the knife into his stomach, pushing him into the dark corner of the kitchen behind the refrigerator.

"Who the hell let you in, huh?!" I say. I stare in his green eyes which show a hint of fear, remorse, and anger.

He laughs.

"Don't you know what the hell you did?! You forced my sister into a coma! You had me get shot in the shoulder!" I'm so close to actually stabbing him. The only thing that is keeping me away from actually doing it is the thought that a dead body in the room where they cook food won't be too appetizing to most people.

"At least I persuaded them away from shooting your head!" he hissed. "It was the only way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say quietly, pushing the knife upwards into his gut, without cutting him.

"It was the only way to try to show the Royals what it's like. They don't know. They don't know anything. I decided that if I take away their money they will know what it is like to have nothing. If I took away their money, I would be taking away the one and only thing they care about."

"You're delusional Draven. The Queen cares about her subjects. The King cares. The Princes care. You cause all of this shit when you could have talked to them about these problems." I shake my head and pull the knife away. I set it on the counter before pulling up the sleeve of my dress up, revealing a large white scar trailing the length of my arm. "This didn't need to happen. You didn't need to become a torturer. You didn't need to force others to become murderers and law-breakers. You could have been a hero to the public, but you chose the wrong path. You're no hero now. You are a psychopath to everyone. They will fear you now."

I push my sleeve down, and turn. Before heading up the stairs, I glance back at Draven. His head is hung low and his shoulders are bent forward, shaking slightly. I know I hit him hard. I know deep down he regrets it, but it's unforgivable.

I pull my heavy feet full of cement up the stairs. This time, I don't turn back.

* * *

I pull Stella into a hug, crying into her small shoulder. SHe does the same and we both hold each other for what seems like hours.

She pulls away and laughs. "I'll miss you Rin!" She says, squeezing my hand. I smile. I always wonder how she does that. How she can be so optimistic in the darkest of times.

"Me too…" I say, stroking her hair. The chauffeur coughed behind us and signaled for their departure.

I quickly turn to my dad and give him a quick hug. "Just to be clear, I don't forgive you." I say, smiling lightly. "Like my good friend said, 'Second Chances is not forgiveness.'" I say pointedly.

My dad laughs, bringing flashbacks of our once happy family.

"I'm sure you'll find it in you to forgive me someday. Don't worry, Stella will be fine." he smiles reassuringly, and I snort.

"She better be." I smack his arm playfully. "Now get out of here!"

I watch him stumble into the car behind Stella. The door shuts, and I wave wildly as the car starts to pull away.

I hear the crinkle of gravel behind me, and I see Robin walking towards me. His absence of a suit takes me by surprise. I smile and pull his arm around my shoulder, going back to watching the car drive slowly out of the palace.

My life may have just gotten a thousand times more complicated. Or it could have gotten a thousand times better. But all I know is that for now I can do my best to make it the latter.


	28. Chapter 28: The Birthday

_**Hmm...Not much to say here. Just enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Abizeau: Be careful what you wish for... ;)**_

 _ **Middle Sister: Get ready for the feels then, if you thought last chapter made you uncertain. ;) And I always write at nigh. It is when I get the best ideas...yet it isn't good for grammar...like right now it is 12:40...oops.**_

 _ **P1-Hunger-Games-Lover: Yes, her dad is going to take great care of Stella. I want something good for their family after all this crap... XD And I don't understand how Draven got back in either, but lets just say he is smart, and did something creative with his stolen guard uniform... ;) Theory it away.**_

 _ **Emma: I hope you kind of like the dad! I intended it to be like that. I didn't want him to be super trustworthy from the beginning, but I want their family to have something good after all this crap. XD**_

"Huh? What?" I say drowsily as my maids usher me up from my bed. I push the sheets over my head and they rip them off, laughing.

"You have to get up, Miss! That is enough of your nap! It is almost 3!" Sara grabs my arm and pulls me from my soft, warm bed. A chill crawls up through the tile into my feet, causing me to shift slightly. I yawn loudly and smack my lips dryly. I wash my face and brush my teeth and hair. I pull out my ointment the doctors had given me and slather it on the dipped hole of my bullet wound, wincing. My nurses cover it with gauze.

My maids dance giddily as they grab my dress from the wardrobe. I eye them while I slip back into the bathroom to quickly grab some lotion. I come back out, dripping the brown sugar moisturizer into my palm. I look up.

"Holy shit." Some lotion drips onto the floor. "Well that's a nice dress…" I mutter, staring with my eyes wide open. Olivia is holding up a matte gold dress with a puffy skirt. A long maroon cape drapes over the shoulder and spills like a waterfall onto the floor. Olivia fidgets with the bright golden clasp on the cape before looking back up at me.

"I know, right! Do you like it?" Her eyes shine brightly and I can tell that she made this dress, which I am very proud about since she has always been insecure about her sewing.

"It's beautiful." I say. "But...why do I need such an extravagant dress?" The maids look at each other and giggle quietly. "What?! What did I say?"

"She forgot…" Stef whispered to Olivia. Sara laughs.

"Oh, my, gosh! Just tell me!" I rub the lotion on my legs and arms and slam the bottle on the desk.

"Rin, It's the Prince's birthday today!" They all giggle.

"Wait wait wait...THAT'S TODAY?! Oh my gosh! I forgot! You sure it's November 14th today?" I rub my face and shake my head. "I didn't get them anything!" I peer through my fingers. "Am I supposed to get them anything?"

The maids shake their heads. "No. But I'm sure they will want you at the party, so you have to get ready."

I nod and slip into the dress, grateful of the cape that covers my back and arms, hiding the scars from the raid. My nerves get the best of me, and I can feel my stomach waver from uncertainty and anxiety. I didn't really leave from my room since Stella left, so I must not have noticed the influx of guests. I close my eyes and feel the powdered makeup being patted onto my skin. My hair is being pulled into who-knows-what and I can feel the hovering hands of a maid holding different jewelry to my neck and ears. They work in peace and I sit quietly until they are finished.

I open my eyes when they finally all pull away and I smile widely at my reflection. "I love you guys so much! This is amazing!" My hair is pulled into a fishtail braid that flows onto my shoulder. I have a small touch of maroon and gold eyeshadow, and a dark red lipstick.

"We decided that since this will be a heavily broadcasted event that we will try to make you look like royalty." Stef winks at me in the reflection before weaving small jewels across my hairline, looking like a tiara.

"You guys are the best!" I pull my maids into a hug but quickly let go. "Now, I actually have to do something...but I will see you tonight." I walk out the door and look back, seeing their confused faces.

As I walk through the hallways, my stomach gives another flip. I know I'm not supposed to seek out the Princes on my own, but I'm sure he will be fine with it. As I approach Robin's room, I eye the guards nervously, waiting for them to say something but they don't. I knock on the door and stand back waiting for it to open.

Robin pulls open the door, looking surprised. I smile again and laugh as I see him wearing a wrinkled half buttoned shirt and pajama pants. "You do know your party is in a couple hours, right?" He pulls me into his room and shuts the door behind us.

"Do I have to go?" He whines.

"You don't want to? I sit down on his huge bed and look around. I'm always astonished when I walk into any of the prince's rooms. They are so huge!

"No! It is always the same thing; Stuffy prime ministers and other royalty all trying to slip their own political ideas into your train of thought gets so tiring." He shakes his head and sits down on the bed next to me. "And I never get to choose any music! It's always the same classic music...it's never really fun." I laugh. "It's not funny! I'm starting to detest my birthdays!"

"I'm sorry!" I say, laughing. "It's just...Why do you have to put up with this then? Why can't you just tell your parents that you want to do something else?"

"They always say that we have to 'broaden our horizons' and learn something from people who are experienced. And that our parties are a perfect opportunity to strengthen bonds with other countries." he gives a frustrated huff and punches a pillow that was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sure they would understand. I mean, the Queen broke a lot of rules to be with King Eikko...so I think she can make an exception, don't you?"

"I don't know."

I lean back onto the thick clump of pillows. "Hey." I say, poking his back with my toes.

"Hmm?"

"How about…" I start to say, pulling myself up, "tomorrow, for your birthday, we go do something." I smile and put my chin on his shoulder. "You and me. Maybe we can sneak out and go to that forest! Or! We can go to a club! Or we can do archery or horseback riding! Or I can teach you how to make something in the kitchen!" I wiggle my eyebrows. "How about it?"

He smiles and I feel like my heart is melting just looking at him. "Sounds perfect." he says, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.

"Cool. Now…" I say, pulling him close to me. "Happy Birthday. I couldn't get you anything, so I hope this is enough…" I lean forward and kiss him lightly on the lips. It feels like electricity is sparking through me, heating up my cheeks and lips.

I pull away from him and suddenly self conscious, I study the silk sheets that are curling under my fingers. I look up when I hear the low ringing of Robin's laugh. "That wasn't enough Rin…" He whispers. "You can't just give me a small kiss like that and not expect more." He pushes me lightly against the mountain of pillows and draws his face close. I stare up at him in both surprise and eagerness. He leans in and kisses me passionately. I pull him as close to me as I can and smile under his lips. How did I get this lucky? I push myself against him, bringing my arms around him. I can now feel Robin's lips making his way to my neck and I shudder under his grasp.

The door to the room bangs open and all I hear is someone speaking. Robin jolts off of me and looks over his shoulder with an annoyed expression. I'm sure mine wasn't much different. Why the hell does someone barge in every time we have a moment?!

"Robin! Your party is in an hour!? Stop canoodling and get out of those pants! For heaven's sake, it's 4! You are a prince, now act like it!" I see a small middle aged woman come up and smack Robin with a small handbag.

Robin turns to look at me. "That's my maid...she's...persistent…"

"You bet I am! Now I need you to leave! Scat! I need to get Robin ready!" She pulls me off of the bed and ushers me towards the door, which I scatter out of in a daze. What the hell just happened? I look back, but the door was closed. Oh~kay? I walk slowly back to my room to have my maids touch up my makeup a bit.

My maids redo my makeup, making it look as spectacular as ever. We sit in silence, playing a few card games, but the window of an hour was closed quickly. Before I knew it, classical music could be heard faintly and the smell of hors d'oeuvres was wafting through the doorframe.

"Ok ladies!" I say, punching the air with enthusiasm. "I can do this! I can!" I look back and smile before heading out of the door.

* * *

"Wow," I whisper to Yuvia who is looking around at all the people next to me.

"Yeah...there wasn't even this many people here for Halloween…"

I nod slightly, and we walk into the room from the doorway which we were frozen at. I point to the table in the corner piled mile high with food. "I'm heading over there!" I laugh. "See ya later."

I glide over to the table and stop a bit to admire the orchestra that was hired to play. They all looked so elegant. I sigh softly and look over to the door, waiting for Robin and Armin to finally enter. They were supposed to do a 'grand entrance' but I feel that it is just making everyone antsy. I tap my foot to the tempo of the music and stare at the door. Finally, after so long, the door opens and the music changes. I hear clapping from everywhere in the room as the Prince's emerge into the ballroom. I smile as I see Robin's friendly face. I can't believe he actually looks relaxed in front of people. I remember how shut off he used to be. It really is a great change.

Robin catched my eye and starts heading my way. I nervously set down my cup and look back at him. And then my blood runs cold as I catch a glimpse of something behind Robin's shoulder. I see Draven's blonde hair sticking out from under a guard's cap. He is leaning smugly against a wall and is staring right at the prince with an expressionless face. I shudder and I look around. I can't say anything with this many people.

And that is when I hear the familiar screech of sirens and alarms. Draven's head pops up as the windows to my right shatter. People clamber into the room through the windows, oblivious the the glass that must be spiking into their skin. I stumble backwards, away from the windows. Guards rush forward, and gunshots ring out from corners of the room. I look back to Robin. He is staring at me with large, frightened eyes. He motions for me to get to the back of the room, and I scramble away over the chipped shards of glass scattering the floor. I throw myself under a table and peer ar Robin from under the tablecloth.

Robin stands in place, ushering people towards the back. My heart drops with the weight of a thousand stones as I see Draven peel himself off of the wall. He looks around and starts dashing towards Robin, jumping over the other raiders' bleeding bodies. They won't know. They won't know he is a raider.

"ROBIN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. His head snaps towards my direction. "MOVE!" Robin smartly stumbles backwards and Draven runs right in front of him. But then he tries to skid to a halt. I clamp my hand over my mouth, feeling the wet tears that have been streaming down my fave subconsciously. Draven turns away from Robin, back to him. And then just as he stopped, his body jolts backwards as a sliver of silver sticks into his skin. Guards rush to Robin and my eyes flick right. I see a man, the doctor from in the cabin, standing with an arm up in the air like he threw something.

And everything clicks. The man's' body crumples as a bullet digs into his stomach. I scramble out from under the table and race towards Draven. I slide onto my knees, my dress soaking up blood that is spilled on the ballroom floor.

"What the hell was that Draven?!" I say, staring at his panicked face. A small smile slips onto his lips.

"Couldn't have your soulmate be stabbed, could I?" He laughs, and blood dribbles out of his mouth slowly. I slide my gaze towards the small, perfectly sharpened knife sticking out of the middle of his chest.

"Why? You...saved him?! What was that about Draven?!" I try to cover my sobbing words with my bloodstained hands.

"I- I don't expect you to f-forgive me…" he coughs, "but anything you love is a thing I L-love too…I couldn't see you unhappy. I would…" he smirks and laughs again, causing more blood to spill out of his crooked smile "I would just die. Ha, get it Rin?" He waves a hand in the air. "B-because I am dying. Get it?"

I laugh. It's the only thing I can do. Either that or sob uncontrollably.

"See, that is better." He smiles. "Now, see that girl? That is Yuvia, right?" He points at Yuvia who is staring at me with wide eyes from the back of the room from behind a guard. All of the attention is on me, which means the raiders must be gone. "She's hot. You should send her over. How do I look?"

I smack his arm lightly. "Like shit." I say, laughing through my tears. "You suck so much, you know."

"I'm just joking. I would rather die with you here with me." He smiles up at me, and his eyes close.

I bring my shaking hand up to my eyes and try to wipe away the tears, but they are flowing too much.

One of Draven's eyes pop open. "You know...I don't think I can die yet. My chest feels uncomfortable. Is there something wrong with it?" He winks with his glassy eyes.

"You are making it really hard for me to be mad at you Draven!" I say, my voice shrilly.

"I kn-know. You don't h-have to forgive me…" he looks at me with his bloody, teary eyes, looking so far away yet so close. "I just want you to know that I...love you."

Draven's chest stops moving and no raspy breaths can be heard from him breathing. I put two fingers up to his neck to feel for a pulse. None. I choke back tears as I close his eyes, feeling a bit disturbed from the emptiness in his look. This is a million times worse than the death of my mother.

I reach for the dagger with shaky hands and pull it out slowly from his chest, almost hoping he would sit up in pain. In pain, but still alive. Not a twitch. I hear the clank of the steel as I drop it next to me. I touch my forehead to his.

"I hate you Draven." I say sarcastically, laughing through my clenched teeth. And I stayed there, with my forehead to his for hours. Or minutes. I couldn't tell. All I know is that when I finally felt Robin's hand rubbing my back and I lifted my head from his, Draven's forehead was cold.


	29. Chapter 29: The Leaving

_**SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! My mom took my laptop, but I stole my dad's PC and hooked it up so its A-OKAY! XD This is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I promise. Although I do have some sad news: Next chapter will be the LAST chapter of Red Mirror. I am putting a poll up on my profile though, to see if you want an epilogue! I also have some extremely exciting news, which I wioll reveal in the next chapter! TAH TAH!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Abizeau: I will go check out your stories!**_

 _ **Emma: I honestly thought your review was the best one that I have ever recieved! XD I don't know how you will feel about me after this chapter...oops, I said too much... I am glad you reviewed so much though!**_

 _ **Happy Endings 10: Oh, I can't guarantee it... ;) but who knows...**_

 _ **Middle Sister: Oh he does find out. Robin is pretty oblivious though. Even if Draven and Rin's relationship was purely platonic...for Rin at least.**_

 _ **Guest: I am sooooo happy that you think my writing is flawless! *blushes* It's not though...but I aim to please! I am so glad you love my story so much!**_

"Miss, you can't!" Olivia says, trying to wrench the backpack off of the bed, but my firm grasp on the handle held it in place.

"I have to." I roll up my jeans and shirt that have been shoved into the back corner of the huge wardrobe. The room is spotless, almost glimmering from the lack of dust, yet it feels devoid, dirty, and sinful. I feel like I will leave footprints all over the halls on my way out.

"You can't! You can't, you can't, you can't! We need you as our princess! We need you as our friend! We need you here!" Sara grips her apron's ruffles and looks at me with determined and sulking eyes.

"I can't risk it." I look at all three of my maids. "I can't keep losing everyone that is close to me." I pull my bag off of the bed and I swing it over my shoulder. I quickly hug all of my maids in turn. My eyes itch like I need to cry, but I am all out of tears. "I hope I can see you all someday. Keep reading Olivia. That college you were looking at? I am positive that you will be accepted. And Sara! I'm sure that you will find that knight in shining armor to lift you off your feet. And Stef. Keep up with the good work. You may be promoted to head maid if you keep up the work!" I look at each of them before turning around. "Goodbye." I walk swiftly out the door, closing it softly.

One hard thing down. Two more to go.

I walk down the hallways. I feel like every guard I pass stares at me, their eyes burrowing into my soul. They glance at me, to the bags, then back at me. It's totally unnerving and makes me feel 100 times worse about what I am going to do.

I pull up to Robin's door and knock quietly. The door opens and in that small span of 3 seconds, I felt the need to run and not say what I need to. But I step into his room when he gestures me in, and I sit when he gestures me to sit.

I have been looking at my hands the whole time, but I finally look up. Just seeing his beautiful green eyes makes my vision start to water. I wipe my tears and quickly speak. "Robin, I need to leave. I can't continue being in the Selection."

The wall clock's tick tock is the only sound in the room. Robin's eyes grow wide as he processes what I have said.

"L-leave?" He suddenly stands up. "Leave?"

His voice isn't loud. It's a quiet whisper which leaves chills down the skin of my arms and legs. I nod and look away, gulping loudly.

"Rin...I" His eyes flick around the room, as if he is looking for a way to make me stay. "I-...I can't. I can't let you go. You have to stay here. You're here for a reason Rin. I need you." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my chair, grasping my shoulders.

A loud sob erupts from my lips and my body starts to tremble. "I can't stay here. I'm like some bad omen. It seems like everyone I loved-or had loved-all end up dead...I can't let you. And I have a feeling you will." I run my fingers along the tailored arm of Robin's suit.

"Love? Only your mom died, and I thought you hated her?" His eyebrows wrinkle. His confused face slips into shock and he steps away from me. "People...your mother...and..that guy. That guy at the last raid." His voice trembles and he looks at me with his eyes, almost like he wants be to say it isn't true. "Please tell me...Rin…" He grabs my shoulders and I try to squirm out of his grasp. "You weren't here for me, were you? You were here for him!" His face contorts in rage.

I gasp and I grab his hand. "No! No, Robin! I didn't love him! He was a friend. I loved him like a friend. I love you! I love you Robin! That's why I have to leave! Can't you see?!" I try to walk towards him but he shoves me away. "Robin…" My vision glitters with tears. "I have to leave. And I want you to know that I love you." I quickly run to him, and before he has the time to push me away, I crash my lips to his, knowing that this is the last time my lips will touch his. He leans into me and I smile faintly, knowing my words have been accepted by him. Our kiss seems like eternity. I finally pull away, giddy and somber. "I'll miss you."

He places his hand in mine and he walks me to the castle entrance.

* * *

I turn around and I look behind me, staring at the castle one last time. I focus on the brilliant sunset, and the overgrowing trees in the distance before resting my eyes on the one man I have ever brought myself to accept and love. I wave and turn around, slinging my backpack onto my back as I walk into the plane and sit down. I can see Robin's expression faintly out the window,and his eyes are downturned along with his lips. I don't know if he feels the same way I do, but I know we are at least friends. It must be painful for me to leave so suddenly.

I can feel the plane rumble beneath me, and the pilot tells me to buckle up for takeoff. I follow protocol before staring back out the window. The plane lurches and starts to roll forward.

"I'm sorry Robin. It's just too painful. I need to leave. For you, for me, for my family." I rest my head against the window and stare at the figure of Robin, rapidly getting smaller as we move away. "I hope someday you can forgive me…" I stare for the rest of the trip, staring into nothing as hot tears flow, over and over, never ending.


	30. Chapter 30: The End

_**Oh my goshhhh...the LAST (real) chapter of Red Mirror! I just want to thank you all for your support and love! This was such an AWESOME project! I do have a poll up on my profile that you can vote on about whether or not you want an epilogue...or two.**_

 _ **Look out for an Author's Note at the end of this chapter for a special surprise on the story!**_

 _ **Also, do review and tell me if you would like me to write other stories!**_ _**Reviews:**_

 _ **HappyGreenBirdy: OH NO don't kill me plz I'm only an innocent author...**_

 _ **Abizeau: I know right...I can't believe this is the last chapter! Although, an epilogue may be in order...**_

 _ **Middle Sister: XD Oh, I fixed it all right. Don't worry, I had this planned out. It's not going to ruin the story. ;)**_

 _ **CallMeMichy: She comes back...or does she? Hmmm...Wait...no, I think something happens. Or does it?**_

"No." I clutch the towel in my hand and continue to wash the counters in front of me. I don't even look back.

"Oh, come on sweet cheeks! You have declined seven other guys' proposals...If you don't agree to it then everyone will start to think you are...lesbian"

I glare at the creep behind me. Oh, how I want to punch his face in. That would be nice. Instead I call for Liz, and she rushes out in a flurry.

"Get him out of here please?" I sigh. Liz sighs and ushers the guy out of the bakery and locks the door. "Thanks." She leaves the room quietly.

It's been hectic. Ever since I had arrived back in Kent a few weeks ago, I have been a bit distraught. I have been in a rush to start up my business. I had to leave the small bakery when I left to Los Angeles so I decided that instead of going back I would start my Patisserie I had dreamed about. I used most of the money I had received from the Selection, but the payout was worth it. My bakery has been a success, and is now rated one of the top patisseries in the country. It's somewhat disappointing that the publicity isn't from my food but from being in the Selection. Another thing that has made my head spin is that I get random proposals out of nowhere. At first I had tried to be polite, but now I can't take it. Every possible corner, it seems like someone is there. Can they not see that I can't …?

My head snaps up as I hear something crinkle from across the room.

"Liz. I thought you were going home. Don't you have some performance to practice for? You don't need to keep helping me." I wring out the towel into the sink and throw it back into the cleaning bucket for me to wash later.

"I know but...I wanted to check up on you." Liz eyes me as she starts pulling the few leftover pastries out of the glass case.

"I told you, I'm **fine**." I furrow my brows in frustration. I don't turn to look at her as I start prepping the dough for the desserts I will start on tomorrow morning. I turn around swiftly and the bag of flour slips from my hands and the flour puffs out into a cloud of white. "Great." I smile painfully as I brush off the white dust on my apron and hair. I pull out the mop and start soaking the floor, picking up all of the flour.

"No, you're not." Liz puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls away the mop. "I'll get this. Go home, ok?" Liz glances outside the door. "Be safe. Who knows who is outside."

I sigh and I start to walk outside. "Fine. I'm coming back tomorrow though." I pick up my messenger back and head out the door.

* * *

I pick up the newspaper that has been sitting on the desk in my room for ages. I smile faintly at the picture of Robin. The heading says 'Prince Robin narrows Selection down to 3'. I remember how angry I was when I saw this article. I felt as if he was mocking me. Now I feel that since he has moved on, that I can at least try to as well. I toss the paper into the trash can across the room and flop back onto the bed.

"I miss him." I sigh softly into my pillow.

My door suddenly bursts open and Stella runs into the room. She tries to pull me up, but I groan and put the pillow on top of my head. She then resorts to jumping up and down on my bed. "Rin! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" She waves some sort of paper in my face.

I roll my eyes and sit up, pushing her down onto the bed. "What. Another proposal? I'm sick of them. If another guy comes to our door, just punch him in the face and lock it, can you?"

Stella laughs and bounces up and down. "No! Rin! It's an article clipping! LOOK!" She shoves the paper in front of my eyes and my vision becomes blurry. I'm totally having Deja Vu at the moment. I grab the paper from in front of my pace and hold it the appropriate length to read it.

"Prince Robin cancels the Selection." I read the paper out loud and my heart drops.

"You still have a chance Rin! Go! You should go and see him!" Stella sighs and swoons while falling onto the bed. I groan and push her slightly. I'm not in the mood. "Come on! You aren't the least bit happy?"

I stare pointedly at her. "Maybe a little. But this doesn't mean anything. It just means that no one else gets a chance with him either."

"You are such a downer…" She pouts a little and jumps off of the bed. "I'm going to hang out with dad. He's ten times ...funner...than you are. At least he thinks you have a chance too!" Stella whips around and strides out of my room and clunks down the stairs. "I can't believe you left him!" She calls out from downstairs.

"It's not like I had a choice!" I groan and stare up at the ceiling. Why do I always have to make things difficult? My stomach flutters slightly in my chest. Maybe I do have a chance? No no no. I don't. What am I thinking? I can't just go to the palace and 'proclaim my love' to the prince!

I shake my head and pull myself under the sheets of my bed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A soft bang pulls me out of my sleep. I shoot up from my bed and hold my hands up. I see a pebble fly up and hit the window. I sigh and walk over to it. It must be those bratty kids again. They come by every so often after I "rejected" their brother, so their revenge plot is to throw rocks at everything. I pull open the window and am about to look down when something on the window catches my attention. I see a piece of paper taped onto the outside of my window.

"What the hell…" I mutter as I reach around and pluck the paper off of the cold glass. "How did that get there?" I stick my head out the window and stare at the dark green of the grass beneath me. Nothing moves. I close the window and lock it right away before sitting down at my desk. I turn the paper around and squint my eyes.

"Knock Knock…" I read the paper aloud. Chills run down my spine and I slap the paper down onto my desk. "Whoever thought this was funny is sick." I wrinkle my brows in disgust.

I jump as I hear a loud knock coming from the door. My heartbeat is fast and loud as I reach for my pocket knife that Dad had gotten me after I came back home for "Safety Precautions". I stand up and walk slowly downstairs, trying not to wake Stella or Dad. The room's darkness starts to overwhelm me, and my fingers tremble as I focus on trying to hold onto my knife. I grip the doorknob and swing the door open, backing up and holding the knife out in front of me. I see nobody, and a soft yet crisp breeze flows across my face. I sigh in relief and look back out the doorway. All I can see is the dim orange of the street lamps and the quiet hum that seems to always surround the neighborhood. I look down and I see another note on the floor. I pick it up in a hurry and flip over the note to the writing.

"I always knew your business would work out." I crinkle my nose in confusion. This is extremely weird. I crumple the paper and toss it in the trash. I just about close the door until I see a small figure that stands out faintly from our light brown doormat. I open the door, inch by inch, and bend down to pick up the object. It sits softly in the palm of my hand and the moment I see what it was, I can't hold back the tears.

A chocolate orchid. I can feel the chocolate melt in my hand slowly as I kneel there staring at it. A terrible chocolate orchid, yes, but indeed a chocolate orchid. My mind immedietly snaps to the only person who would know and care about this symbolic sculpture and I run my hands against my jeans before bolting out the door.

It can't be. I'm being delusional. Yet I keep running, my bare feet scraping against the dark asphalt. It can't be him...can it? I run so fast that my feet are numb. I run up to the street of my bakery and stop as I see a figure in the orange haze of the light, staring up at the sign. The figure, so familiar, that I can't help but call out a name.

"R-Robin?" A faint breeze blows, picking up my hair and fluttering it in the wind. I can see the man's head turn and I stumble backwards. Tears, hot and flowing, streak down my cheeks as I stare upon him in shock. I'm dreaming, aren't I?

I take a few hesitant steps forward, and as soon as I can make out his face, I run, stumbling over to Robin. I immediately pull him into a deep hug and I can feel his strong arms graze my back.

I pull away quickly and smack his arm. "That's for coming here." I smack his arm again, ten times harder. "And that's for scaring the shit out of me!" I try to pull my expression into a face of anger, but I can't help the smile that forces itself upon me. "What are you doing here?"

"I know I shouldn't be here but...I need you Rin. I need you at the palace. I need you in my life." He pulls me back into a hug, his face suddenly serious. "I know you didn't want to stay because you thought that you were a bad omen,which you aren't, but I don't care. If I die, then at least I would die with you. I love you Rin."

My eyes widen with those words and I'm rendered speechless. "You..love me?" I pull away from him and I stare straight into his eyes, reminding me of lush forests.

"I love you. And that's why…" Robin grabs my hand and rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. He drops down on one knee and my stomach flips. My heart pounds in my chest and my mind feels fuzzy and full of cotton. He can't be…

"Rin. I love you. I love every second I'm with you. I want to spend every second with you." He bites his lip nervously and continues. "And I realized the moment you got onto that plane that every second I'm not with you feels like I'm suffocating. I love you. And that's why I'm asking you to be with me forever. That's why I'm asking you...Will you marry me?" He looks up at me from under his dark eyelashes and pulls out a small velvet box and opens it.

Inside is a small ring of silver. It shines brilliantly, with a beautiful green emerald sitting in the band. Small diamonds are scattered along the band, around engravings that cause the diamonds to look like small flowers on a vine. I stare at the emerald and then back into Robin's eyes. They are the same shade.

I gasp slightly and I smile through the tears that are overflowing. I pull Robin off of the ground and pull him close. I can feel his heartbeat, thumping furiously, the same tempo as mine. I draw into him, pressing my lips to his. I can feel the warmth throughout my body and I shudder as I feel Robin's teeth graze my lips. I pull away and I put my lips next to his ear before smiling and speaking.

"Yes."

 _ **OMG HI AGAIN! *waves* Yes, I know you are all probably wondering, "What is she doing at the BOTTOM of the story? Ugh, go back to the top you...booknerd." BUT! I HAVE A HUGE SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU!**_

 _ **The story of Red Mirror is continuing...kind of.**_

 ** _There will be a story about Rin and Robin's son, Prince Foster. It is a fabulous story, and is NOT written by me. It is written my my dear and wonderful friend (hello~) Middle Sister. The story is called Enough. It has been out for a while, but in order not to spoil anything I decided to wait until the end to share this information. Although the main point of view isn't Prince Foster, he is the romantic interest, and Rin, Robin, Armin, and Savannah all are in the story!_**

 ** _I seriously want ALL of you to check out the story!_**

 ** _Information:_**

 ** _Title: Enough_**

 ** _Author: Middle Sister_**

 ** _That's enough (hahaha get it ;) ) information. GO READ IT!_**


	31. Red Mirror: The Epilogue

_**Red Mirror: The Epilogue**_

 _ **I want to say, thank you so much for all your support on this story. I feel like such a better author because of all of you guys! I really hope you all have loved this story as much as I did! If you loved it, then please, go check out the 'sequel' "Enough" by Middle Sister. I also have a poll on my profile about which story I should write next, so please, do go vote! I hope you, again, loved my writing and I hope that you will continue to love my writing and help support me through my other stories! Farewell for now!**_

I stand in the room, shaking with excitement. This is it. I squeal silently to myself, while Olivia starts minor sewing on the fitting on my dress.

"I knew you would come back Rin. Or...more like I knew the Prince would come and bring you back." Stef walks into the room, carrying a pile of dresses for the bridesmaids.

"Oh shut up! You did not!" I say, smiling still. Nothing could keep me from smiling on my wedding day.

"We did!" Sara pats powder onto my face, smiling widely too.

I roll my eyes and stand still, waiting for my maids to be finished. Sara finally steps back, and Olivia covers my eyes.

"Ready?" Olivia says, her voice wavering in anticipation. I nod fervently. She slowly brings her hands away and I open my eyes. I immediately squeal, bringing my maids in for a hug, trying not to cry. I am fitted in a stunning white dress. It's beautiful, with luminescent and slightly transparent fabric that puffs out at the waist, falling to the floor in what looks like a waterfall. The top is fitted, with a beautiful sweetheart neckline that fades into see through fabric sleeves dotted with pearls, making them look like they are floating. A waist-length lace veil tumbles down my back, completing the look.

I look at all my maids with teary eyes. "This is too much! Oh, I love you guys!" I pull them into another hug, before pushing them slightly away from me. I try to fake a frown, failing. They shoot confused looks at one another before I speak. "Why aren't your dresses on?" I ask. The confused looks come back again and I point at the small pile of bridesmaids dresses. Their confused looks turn into awe and shock as they turn back to me. "Now get them on brides **maids**!" I snicker to myself, laughing at my own joke.

"Really?" I can hear the smile in Olivia's voice, and I nod. They all squeal. Lots of squealing today.

The door suddenly bursts open and Stella rushes in, wearing a flowing soft blue dress. In her hand is a white basket full of blue flowers; the same blue flowers that surrounded us in the forest Robin took me to. She runs up to me and gives me a hug around my stomach. "They said we are ready to go!"

I smile and look around. "Ok, ok! It's just...where is Liz?" I raise an eyebrow and look around just as Liz bursts through the door with my dad.

"I'm here I'm here! Sorry! I was just getting your dad! Everyone is waiting! Let's go!" She pushes my dad towards me and he laughs subtly. I smile and I take the arm he was holding.

"You guys ready?" They all nod as I gesture them to go ahead of me. I can hear the orchestra playing and my stomach flutters with excitement. This is it! I can't believe it. I can't believe I am here. I can't believe he came for me. I can't believe he loves me. I smile at my dad and I squeeze his arm. "You don't know how many times I dreamed of you being here. I never thought you would be at my wedding." I smile and I see the doors open ahead of us. I step out and the moment I see Robin, my smile breaks out for the millionth time. I can't take my eyes off of him. My mind is fuzzy as I approach him and I can feel all eyes on me.

All I can remember is the blur of vows, his eyes twinkling as bright as my engagement ring, and his beautiful smile. I finally realize that I am being handed a ring. I smile and I slip the ring onto Robin's finger, and he does the same for me.

"Robin Shreave, do you take Rin Laurel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I can feel my heart thumping against my chest.

"I do."

My smile widens even more and I tighten my grip on Robin's hands.

"And do you, Rin Laurel, take Robin Schreave to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I pull Robin towards me quickly. This glorious moment is all I can ask for. I forget the people in the room, I forget the people watching this on T.V, I forget that there is anyone else in the world except Robin and me. His lips feel hot on mine, like a spark of electricity and static. I grab his hair softly, making the kiss longer than it should have been. I pull away slowly.

"I love you." I say. I feel like I am looking into a mirror. Happiness and joy and love is all I can see in his face.

"And I love you too."

We draw close again, and I can hear the whistles and claps surrounding me. Surrounding us. Surrounding Mr. and Mrs. Shreave.

* * *

"Foster! Starlene! I know you are listening out there! Come on in!"

The two kids slowly creak open the door and rush into the room, wrapping their arms around my neck while hopping onto the sofa. I laugh and smile, bringing my two children closer to me. They are so adorable. Foster, only being 9, is a handsome 'young man'. I can see him holding his 6 year old sister's hands lightly; He has always been so caring towards others. Starlene is a bit rough though, almost the opposite of Foster. I remember the day that Starlene insisted that she play ball with Foster and Robin outside. She got hit in the head with the baseball and instead of crying, she ran up to Foster and socked him in the face. Foster didn't care that much though, for he was to worried on helping Starlene with her injury.

I hear a sarcastic cough from across and I look up to see Armin, Savannah, and Robin all looking at me pointedly. I blush slightly and shift my position on the couch and fiddle with my wedding band. "Sorry. You were saying Armin?"

Armin rolled his eyes and gave us all a sad smile. "Well, I was just about to say…" He holds hands with Savannah and I can see pain in both of their eyes. I'm worried about the words that are about to come. Had there been any riots? Is there a war starting with another country?

I nervously bite my lip and shift my view over to Robin, who is staring back at me with the same expression.

"We aren't capable of conceiving children." Savannah blurts out, obviously nervous from the silence.

"And we decided that Foster will be the heir to the throne." Armin says, flustered.

Robin bolts up from his chair, and rushes over to Armin. "You didn't tell me this?" He is clenching his fist and I rush up to grab his hand and pull him back. "This is important! You can't just decide this on your own!" I pull Robin back into his chair and sit on his lap to keep him from standing back up.

"That is a big honor. Are you entirely sure? That you...can't have children?" I look at Savannah with a sad smile. It must be extremely hard for her, but she smiles brightly despite the circumstance.

"Yes. That's what the doctor said." She tilts her head and brings her gaze to my children. "But! Who need children when I have the best Niece and Nephew?" She smiles again and walks over, ruffling their hair.

"And we need an heir." Armin wraps his arm around Savannah and looks at me. "Is it alright? I'm sure the public would riot over anyone else."

I look back behind me at Robin and give him a small kiss. "It's fine." I smile at them before looking back at Robin again. " **Right**?" I say, with a tense tone of voice. Robin gulps and nods swiftly and I can see Armin and Savannah's expressions lift with relief. They both sigh and rush up to us.

"Oh thank God! We were so nervous that you would say no! Savannah says, pulling me into a hug.

"It's an honor. And I'm so sorry." I say, bringing her closer to me.

We all hug for what seems like hours. Robin pulls back and suddenly says, "This isn't over Armin!" I laugh and push him back.

"Oh, yes it is." I say, gliding over to Foster and Starlene, who are staring around the room, obviously bored. "Foster." I say. His gaze pulls over to me and I smile softly. "How would you like to be the heir?"

* * *

I straighten Foster's tie and try to slick back his already perfect hair. "This is it! Oh, do well Foster. Although I'm sure you will!" I nervously bite my lip and glance at Robin who gives me a swift nod and smile before turning to the cameras which were due to play live any minute now.

Foster swipes at my hands and laughs. "I'm fine Mom! Go sit down!" He laughs again and tries to walk away, but I pull him back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I say. "It's a big deal…"

"Yeah! You sure?" I hear Starlene pipe up from her chair next to Robin, Armin, and Savannah.

"Yes! Now the cameras will be rolling soon! Be quiet! " He finally manages to push us away before walking up to the podium to give his news.

"Cameras rolling in 3...2...1!"

"Hello Illea!" Foster looks at me nervously and I mouth 'you asked for it' before rolling my eyes. "Yes, I am aware many of your are confused, wondering 'Where is Millon?' Well, I have an exciting proposal for all of you. As you know, I am turning 19 this year. And I have some exciting news. Because I have had the job as Heir passed down upon me by my beloved Aunt and Uncle, or should I say, King and Queen, I have had some exciting choices put upon me about my future."

He smiles at the camera softly and I can feel a sense of pride well up in my chest. I know he will do great.

"I have decided to have a Selection."


End file.
